One Sky, One Sea, One Love
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Sanji left the crew to help a starving island,promising he will be back. Though when something goes wrong he sends someone else to Cook for the Straw Hat. Complete: Part One of the Dead Soul Saga. Ch 1-21 Betad Thank You KraljicaZla!
1. Proluge

**A/N: Hi guys! This story is now now Beta'd thanks to, KrljicaZla! **

* * *

_**~Chapter Zero~**_

**Prologue**

Zoro stood in front of the Going Merry staring at the sea. All three swords were at his side like they always were. A blank expression was on his face, his crew mates unsure of what to make out of the swordsman's demeanor. Zoro ignored his friends as they asked him what was wrong. Rarely did he respond to them, assuring them he was fine. Though it was obvious something was bothering him deep down.

As the wind brushed gently through Zoro's green hair, he closed his eyes and let a small smile come to his lips. Out of the few things he cherished in life, the wind was one of those few. It was the one thing that brought his mind at ease knowing somewhere, a certain someone out there was sharing the same moment.

That certain someone was special to Zoro, even though he would never admit it out loud and hated to admit it to himself. He always claimed he hated that person or found him extremely annoying. After that someone left the Merry to help a sick village full of starving people, Zoro found himself missing that someone. That someone was Sanji.

He would never forget the last words the cook said to him.

**~flashback~**

_The Going Merry was getting ready to sail off. Luffy had called the signal and Usopp brought up the main sail. Zoro went to raise the anchor but stopped as he spotted Sanji among the crowd on the pier. Zoro's eyes widened and turned his head to face Luffy._

_"Luffy, Sanji!" He pointed to the blond who stood at the end of the dock watching his crew mates sail away. Zoro ran as fast as he could, jumping to the ram's head. "Shit cook! What are you doing?"_

_"Sanji!" Luffy shouted._

_"These people need me here. They are starving and in need of a cook. Being a cook myself it's my duty to feed the hungry."_

_"But you're our cook, Sanji!" Luffy cried._

_"I know that, Luffy, and I'll always be your cook. I just need to do this."_

_"You damn cook! You're leaving us!?"Zoro cried out._

_"Oi, shitty swordsman, I'll come back! I'm not leaving for good!"_

_At this time Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Robin were standing next to Luffy as the ship sailed further away._

_"But your dream, Sanji! All Blue!" Luffy cried._

_"Not a chance would I ever forget it! I'm still going to find that ocean someday!" Sanji smiled brightly at the crew and started waving his hands in a wide arc. "We'll meet again! Live on the promise!"_

_Zoro shook his head. "Luffy! Grab him!" The first mate demanded._

_"Aren't you going to do something, Luffy?!" Nami asked._

_The raven haired boy rose his head, a smile on his face. He held onto his straw hat and waved to Sanji. "If you don't come to us, we'll come to you! Got that, Sanji?!"_

_Sanji's smile broadened. Zoro gaped at his captain._

_"You're letting him go!?"_

_Luffy grinned. "It's his job, Zoro. He wants to feed the hungry. He'll be back. He promised."_

_Zoro stared at his captain and then back at Sanji. He felt a small knot beginning to form in the pit of his stomach as the cook slowly became indiscernible among the crowded dock. Zoro shook his head and pulled off his bandana. "YOU BETTER COME BACK AND RETURN THIS, SHIT COOK!" he said, the bandana blowing away from his fingers._

_Sanji grinned, as he caught a hold of the dark material, tying it around his neck. "Don't worry sword-boy, I'll keep your hair piece nice and clean for you. In the meantime I'll try to come back as soon as I can! TAKE CARE, YOU HEAR?"_

**~end of flashback~**

"Take care, you hear…" Zoro said to himself and touched the bare spot on his arm that the bandana once occupied. He sighed and turned himself around. It had been six long months since then, with no word of Sanji's whereabouts. Zoro couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the cook as concern crept upon his mind.

Though when he looked to Luffy his captain seemed worry free of their cook's decision. Then again, nothing seemed to worry Luffy. That captain was always happy-go-lucky.

Zoro sighed and moved away from the helm, jumping down to the main deck. He headed to the men's quarters, passing Nami and Robin along the way. He remembered Nami speaking of an island only a few hours away, not that Zoro cared. All Zoro cared about was taking a nap.

Having Sanji on his mind all the time wasn't good and seemed to only tire him out. He needed to rest and to forget about the cook. He had to concentrate on becoming the best. That was his dream after all. He had made a promise and he wasn't going to let the cook's temporary absence stop him, just because he missed having him around.

But that was it. He did miss the cook. He missed Sanji and his damn mouth. Why? He didn't understand and it bothered him deeply.

Sighing softly, Zoro made it to his hammock and threw himself into it. He stared at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes. He didn't want to wake again until they reached the next stop. There he would go on about his training and try to regulate things back to the way they were. With or without the cook.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Sanji's Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_**~Chapter One~**_

**Sanji's Letter**

"Any word on a new ship?" A man asked the bartender and owner of the Leaky Barrel, a small bar and only bar in the Pumpkin Town.

"Yeah, heard one docked over an hour a go. A pirate ship at that." The bartender answered. "Why you so interested in ships anyway, Joe?"

"You know me. I like to look at 'em and see if I can buy 'em. Being a collector and all."

The bartender laughed and shook his head. "Well I didn't see the whole ship or anything like that, but I did notice one thing. The head of the ship was a lamb's head."

The man on the other side of the bar placed down his glass when he heard this and turned towards the conversation.

"A lamb, you say? Is that their pirate symbol?"

The bartender shook his head as he reached for a glass and started to rinse it out. "Nah. I hear that's a normal skull and cross bone. The difference though is a large yellow hat placed on its head."

"What did you say?" The other man asked nearing the two now. "A yellow hat?"

The bartender turned to him and nodded. "That's right, sir. A large yellow hat. Kind of like a straw hat. You heard of them?"

The man at the bar let smoke drift from his lips and he grinned. "The Straw Hats, a wanted pirate crew," he answered, and placed a hand to his lips removing something and placing it into his empty cup.

"Really now? You seem to know a lot. Who are you, stranger?" The bartender asked.

"No one important." The man said, placing down some money and standing to his feet. "Though I'm looking for that crew," he said, placing a black hat over his already covered head and turned away from the men.

"Out to get them?" Joe asked the stranger.

The man grinned. "You can say that…" With that the man left.

The bartender stared off after the man and then noticed something sharp at his side. His eyes widened and turned to Joe. "I don't know Joe, but that man resembled the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro!"

"You think it was him?" Joe asked looking back to the doors.

"I don't know, but he had the bandana on before covering it with the hat. And I think I've seen three swords at his side!" The two stared at one another in shock, not sure what to say or do. No one would believe them either they were the only ones in the bar at the time.

It was then loud noises and talking could be heard as two men entered the bar.

"I hope this place has some food! I'm hungry!" Came Luffy's voice as he barged into the small bar with Zoro on his side.

Swordsman nodded. "I agree. If I have to eat something of Nami's or Usopp's again I may just die," he said, as he and Luffy stopped at the bar.

Luffy laughed but was suddenly stopped when the bartender came running over. "You two! Did you two see who just came out of this bar?"

"Not really. He was already walking away before we turned the corner," Zoro said as he took a seat at the bar. "Why?"

Joe turned to them. "Because he was famous!"

Luffy's jaw dropped and a large smile appear on his face. "What?! Really? Who was he?! What did he do?" The rubber man asked with excitement in his voice.

Zoro sighed. "Can I get a beer before you go off telling the story?"

"Sure." The bartender said handing Zoro a bottle of beer.

"Thanks."

"Okay! Now tell us who was this guy! I WANT TO KNOW!" Luffy cried.

"Well, he's a legend in the East Blue, and by far in the West Blue! He hasn't lost a single match! He's tall and legend has it he's really strong!" Joe said turning to Luffy.

Luffy laughed. "So cool! Tell me more! What does he do?"

"He's a sword fighter," the bartender cried. This got Zoro's attention.

"A swordsman huh? And you say he's well known in the East Blue?"

"That's right. But I'd be careful. He's known to be a pirate hunter."

"A pirate hunter?" Zoro asked and turned to Luffy.

Luffy didn't have an ounce of worry on his face as he all ways was. No the pirate captain just looked even more excited.

"SO COOL! I WANT TO MEET HIM!"

Joe shook his head. "I don't know if that's possible. This man seemed to be set on looking for the Straw Hats." Joe explained.

"DARN!" Luffy cried.

"Um, Luffy… were the Straw Hats." Zoro said with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!"

"WHAT!? YOU TWO ARE PART OF THE STRAW HATS?" Joe and the bartender cried together.

"Yep, that would be us. This here is our captain," Zoro said pointing to Luffy.

"You're the famous Monkey D. Luffy?" Joe asked.

Luffy smiled a full teeth grin. "That's right."

The bartender and Joe looked at one another in plane shock.

"I have a real pirate captain in my bar! Joe, this is unbelievable! First the great pirate hunter and now the captain and his crew of the Straw Hats are here in my bar!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all great, but now tell who was this swordsman? I'd like to challenge him if he's as good as you say he is." Zoro said with a bit of pride.

Joe and the bartender looked at each other and laughed.

"You want to challenge him? You have got to be crazy! He hasn't lost one fight yet as we know of. He'll slice you up." said Joe.

Zoro grinned. "Yes, well I've only lost to one match so far and that was to Hawkeye Mihawk."

"You fought Hawkeye and lived?!" The bartender said. "Oh, bless my soul. I haven't met a single person but one man who fought Hawkeye before. And that man just lost."

"What? Who was this?" Zoro asked in shock. "It wasn't the man who was just in here, was it?"

Joe shook his head. "No, the man who was just in here isn't old enough. This was near 12 years ago. And it was before he lost his arm. Have you ever heard of the captain called Red-haired Shanks?"

"SHANKS!? SHANKS FOUGHT MIHAWK AND ALMOST WON!?" Luffy blurted out.

"Yep. Rumor has it that he could've taken Mihawk's title back then but he didn't feel he was strong enough." The bartender explained.

"SO COOL! Zoro, you're almost as good as Shanks! If you beat him I'm sure you can beat Hawkeye!" Luffy cried.

"Wait, your name is Zoro?" Joe suddenly asked.

Zoro grinned. "That's right."

"Wow, Jim, this here guy has the same name as Roronoa Zoro!" Said Joe to the bartender.

"Well, I'll be darn. Just to think the real Roronoa Zoro was just here a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Luffy and Zoro shouted together.

"Zoro, why didn't you tell me you were here a minute ago?" Luffy asked blinking at the swords man a few times.

"Because I wasn't! I WAS WITH YOU!" Zoro shouted and stood up. He stared at Jim and Joe. "I'm Roronoa Zoro. Where did this man say he was going?"

"Wait, you're Roronoa Zoro? Then who was the guy that came in here before with the swords?" Joe asked turning to Jim.

"An imposter? …Wait a minute! Roronoa Zoro is a pirate hunter not a pirate!" Jim cried.

"No. I started out as a bounty hunter but because I made a promise I became a pirate with my friend here. Did this man even tell you what his name was?" Zoro asked, anger boiling up inside of him.

Joe and Jim looked at one another.

"Well no. We just assumed. He had swords on his side and a bandana on his head. We've heard stories that Zoro carried swords and what he looks like, so we assumed it was him."

Zoro grinned. "Well, if he has swords then he's a sword fighter. If what you say is true and that he's looking for us, then we'll meet eventually. Come on Luffy." Zoro said leaving a berry on the table and walking out of the bar.

Luffy laughed and bid goodbye before fallowing after Zoro. "So, who do you think he is, Zoro?"

"I don't know, but if he looks like me like those men said, I have to find out. There might be an imposter going around using my name and I can't have that." Zoro said clutching onto Wado as he walked down the street.

"And he's looking for us so it won't be to hard." Luffy said punching the palm of his hand.

"He's probably a bounty hunter. That or some fuck retard who just wants autographs and likes to dress like us. Yeah, that's all we need."

"A guy who likes cosplay? Oh, that would be so weird! He'll be changing clothes all the time disguising himself as you, me, Chopper, Robin, Sanji-" Luffy stopped mid-sentence and turned to Zoro who seemed to had almost stopped walking.

Zoro sighed but smiled to Luffy shaking the feeling of missing the cook away. "Nami."

"Huh?" Luffy asked with a bit of concern.

"The man. He'd dress like Nami too. You said all of us but Nami."

Luffy smiled. "Oh yeah! And Nami. Maybe even the Going Merry! We might go back and there will be two ships!" Luffy brought his hands to his head. "OH NO! WHAT IF HE STEALS IT?! OR WE GET ON THE WRONG ONE AND ARE STUCK WITH HIM! OR WORSE HE EATS OUR FOOD!" Luffy yelled.

"Calm down, Luffy. Though your right; if he's looking for us we better get back to the ship because that's is the first place he may go." Zoro said taking a left turn. "Now which way….?"

"I don't know. Think we should find Nami?" Luffy asked questionably.

"Yeah. Or someone." Zoro said scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe if we get a map!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Yeah, if you know how to read one."

"No, I don't!"

"Swordsman-san, Captain-san." Came Robin's voice from Zoro's right.

The two men turned around and nodded to Robin.

"Not now Robin, we're looking for a map!" Said Luffy.

"Why do we need a map? Robin's here now!" Zoro complained.

Robin chuckled. "Are you two lost?"

"There's a bounty hunter after us and according to two men we met, he looked like me."

Robin stared in concern. "I see. Well then we must head back to the ship. Let's go." She said leading the way. "I'll take you most of the way and then will search for Nami and Usopp and let them know what's going on."

"Good idea," said Zoro walking next to Robin with Luffy on his other side.

"RIGHT! THEN WE FIGHT!" Luffy explained.

"I need to kick the sun of a bitch's ass who thinks that can dress like me and get away with it." Said Zoro.

"Hopefully it's only one guy and he doesn't have a crew of his own."

"Yeah, what if he has eight crew members?!" Luffy shouted.

"Well, there's eight of us." Said Robin.

"No, there's seven! Sanji is on leave!" Luffy said moving into a run.

Robin chuckled. "He's not pregnant, Captain-san."

"Stop talking about him! Whoever it is, we won't need that damn cook!" Zoro said with anger moving a head of them both. Robin watched him in concern.

"Right, the docks straight are ahead!" She pointed and Luffy went out running. Zoro went right after him while Robin made a left turn. "I'll look for the others!"

~X~

The man from the bar stared straight ahead at the Going Marry with grin on his face. He was wearing a long black jacket with a matching black hat. Black leather gloves covered his hands and he was wearing large black boots. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Even his long button down black shirt and his jeans were black. But, the thing about him that was really weird was the long chain he wore. The chain was like those of a prisoners' - cuffed around his wrists - though it was long enough so his arms could move freely.

The man's grin grew as he took a hold of the ladder climbing up the large ship before jumping onto the deck with a loud thud. He scanned the area slowly, his eyes moving back and forth. "Oi," he called out listing to see if anyone was there.

Soon he heard the sounds of hooves running on the deck floor from the kitchen and he turned around to see a small reindeer running his way. He smiled.

"Zoro, Luffy, is that-" Chopper stopped right in front of the strange man, his eyes bulged out and mouth gaped. "AHH! MONSTER," he screamed and ran behind one of the barrows, sticking his head out he watched the man carefully.

"Monster? That's a bit rude to greet a guest," the stranger said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Chopper carefully.

Chopper blinked and slowly came around from the barrow. "G-guest? Who are you?" He asked, not sure if he should believe this person. "D-did Luffy send you?"

"No, Luffy didn't send me. Someone else did," the man's grin grew wider.

Chopper blinked. "W-who sent you?! If it wasn't Luffy then I need to know who! Was it Zoro?"

The man shook his head. "No, it was your cook."

"What?! You mean- Sanji! Sanji sent you?! Why?!"

The man shook his head. "I have to wait for Luffy to come back, and then I will explain. He sent me to join you guys."

"Is Sanji here?"

The man didn't say anything.

"Oh my! SANJI IS HERE!"

"WHAT?! SANJI IS HERE! WHERE?" Luffy cried as he hoped onto the ship fallowed by Zoro.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked his breath catching in his throat as he stared at the tall man in black who was currently facing Chopper. "Shit cook?"

The man's fingers curled into a tight fist when he heard Zoro and Luffy approach but did not speak.

Chopper however ran over to Zoro and gave his leg a hug. "This man was sent by Sanji! I think Sanji is here!"

Zoro's eyes widened as he turned and stared at the back of the man's head. "Is this true?"

"WHAOO! NOW WE WILL HAVE GOOD FOOD! SANJI IS COMING BACK!" Luffy shouted with joy.

"What did you say Luffy? Sanji-kun is back?" Nami said as she climbed onto the deck.

"Is that who that man was from the bar? Was it Cook-san?" Robin said, standing next to Nami with her arms folded over her chest. She smiled before she stared at the mysterious man. "Is this him?"

"What? Is it really Sanji?" Usopp said as he jumped onto the main deck.

Chopper ran over to the three and started dancing. "This man here said he was sent by Sanji!"

Nami, Robin and Usopp gasped as they stared at the stranger. They watched as the man turned around with his head lowered, his hat covering most of his face.

"Is this true? Were you really sent by Sanji-kun?" Nami asked taking a step closer to the man.

He nodded. "That's right. I was."

"Where is he? Is he on this island?" Robin asked her eyes moving to he chains on his wrists.

The man shook his head. "No, I am sorry to say he is not here…."

Zoro eyed the man then noticed the swords on his side, though didn't mention it. "Then why did he send you?"

"Is Sanji-kun all right?" Nami asked worry in her voice.

"He sent me to join you guys… to cook."

Everyone's eyes widened and Nami gasped as Zoro ran up to the guy and grabbed a hold of his coat. "What are you talking about? Sanji is our cook!"

The man turned his head away from Zoro and grabbed a hold of Zoro's wrist. "I'm not here to take his place!" He shouted, closing his eyes. "Please, I'm what you call a temp!"

"Zoro, drop him." Luffy said walking over to his first mate and touching his shoulder.

Zoro sighed and let go of the man, letting him fall to the ground. The man sighed in relief and stood straight.

"You must be Zoro then," he said and took off his hat where a dark green bandana was shown covering his hair.

"That's right…" The swords man said, eyeing the bandana. He watched as the man untied it from his head reveling blond hair witch was tied back in a ponytail, bangs flowing just above his eyes.

"This is yours then. Sanji wanted me to give it you. He kept it around his neck," he said handing the cloth over to Zoro.

Zoro took it and glared at the man grabbing it tightly in his hand. "He was supposed to give me this when he returns."

The man sighed. "He said you would bitch about it. Anyway, I have something for Luffy too," he said, turning to the rubber man.

Luffy's eyes widen. "OOh! What is it!? Is it food!? Better yet, is it MEET!?"

The man shook his head and reached inside his back pocket removing a folded up piece of paper.

"It's a map!" Nami said with excitement.

The man shook his head. "No."

"It's a letter…" Luffy said as he stared at the paper in front of him.

_Dear Luffy,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm sorry. It means something has happened to me. I can't tell you what but I had a feeling for a while now. And if I'm dead then I'm even more sorry. Though, I can't say that because this love cook isn't going to die until he reaches the All Blue. _

_Anyway, if you're reading this than it also means I need help, or something is very wrong and I'm waiting for you guys somewhere. To help you look for me I'm sending you a temporally cook. I've been teaching him my ways for the last five months, now almost six, and he's coming along nicely. Please let him join our crew until you find me. He may know what has happened so ask him when you finish the letter. _

_Currently I'm on an island called Denial. The lovely Nami-swan should be able to find it on a map. It's somewhere in the West Blue. It's has small town very little people and it's creepy. Everywhere I go it's dark and no one talks very much, so it's very depressing. _

_However, there is this other island I want you to check out that isn't far from here. It's called Dark Tears island. I don't know why but something tells me to go there. I have a feeling someone needs help._

_My cooking companion, the man I will send to you, has visited there once and said it is a dreadful place even more depressing then this. He can probably tell you more about it then I can. Though he did mention a man named Sam. I'm not sure what that means. _

_I must end the letter here. I wish I could say more but as I said I feel as something bad is going to happen. _

_Tell the lovely ladies Nami-swan and Robin-chawn that I still love and miss them! Tell Chopper to stay out of trouble and Usopp to stay away from my pots and pans. Luffy, you stay out of my fridge or I will come through this damn letter and kick your ASS! And tell Zoro to not get himself killed, because I know he can't fight without me!_

_Miss you guys, lots of love. _

_Sanji._

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Luffy while he read the letter out loud. Everyone then turned to the stranger who was looking at the floor.

"I can't really tell you what has happened to Sanji, only that he was taken away, and when he was, he was almost dead. Though the person who took him, you can call Death himself. He's so evil he makes Crocodile look good."

"What?!" Everyone said together.

"Does he have a devil's fruit power?"

The man shook his head. "No, it's his own power. It's different then a devil's fruit… It's stronger. He's a demon! I tried to stop him from taking Sanji. Honest, I did, but he…" The man sighed and lift up his arms the chains dangling as they moved. "He was already caught. He told me to go find Luffy and Zoro and to take his place. He needs your help."

Everyone was silent and Luffy took a step closer to the man placing a hand on his shoulder then turning to the crew. "Yosh," he said slamming his hand into his palm. "Sanji is OUR nakama and we must help him!"

"What about this guy?" Zoro said pointing to the man in black.

"Well Sanji sent him, so he will be joining us!"

Nami shook her head. "Yeah, but just who the hell are you?"

The man smiled and took his hat placing it on his chest before bowing. "My name, dear lady, is Jack."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. The Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_**~Chapter Two~**_

**The Sword**

"Jack, huh? So, Sanji-kun taught you how to cook?" Nami asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Jack smiled. "That's right. Well, I already knew a bit before, but Sanji taught me so much more. I'm not as good as him, though."

Zoro snorted. "Of course not. Sanji is the best," he said anger shown in his voice as he glared at the new cook.

Jack smiled and sighed. "I never said he wasn't. I know damn well that Black Leg Sanji is the best."

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "Whatever, I've got training to do," he said and walked away from the group and towards his weights.

Jack glared after him mumbling a curse under his breath when a hand came to his shoulder. He blinked and turned to see Usopp standing next to him. "Oi, long nose."

"The name's Captain Usopp! And don't worry about Zoro, he's been cranky lately. We think it's because he misses Sanji. But don't ever tell him _that_!"

Jack laughed and then turned to Luffy. "Oi, Luffy, before we port I have to pick up some things from the inn."

Luffy blinked. "Okay!"

"Jack, do you need someone to go with you," Robin asked a smile on her face.

Jack's eye's widened and he looked as if he was going to say something but stopped. "Oh, yeah, I have a few things that I wouldn't mind some help with."

Robin nodded and gestured to Usopp. "Long nose-san will help."

Jack smiled brightly. "Ah, thank you, my dear! Come on then Usopp."

Usopp smiled. "Right!"

**~X~**

"So, what kind of things do you have," Usopp asked as they climbed the stairs of the inn.

"Well, I have Sanji's knives. He asked me to take them with me. I also have some clothes, an old guitar given to me by an old man I met a few months ago. Helped him out with something. And another sword," Jack answered.

"You have three swords like Zoro," Usopp said with wide eyes.

"I only use two. The third one is for Zoro… from Sanji. The cook found it on an island not far from here before he went to Denial island."

"Wow! How long were you traveling with Sanji, anyway?"

Jack turned down the hallway of the inn and stopped in front of door unlocking it. "This way," he said stepping into the room and turning on the lights. "Since the start, I guess. Um, I offered to help cook for the town and he agreed."

Usopp oozed and moved into the room. He noticed the black guitar lying on the bed and pointed to it. "That's the guitar?"

Jack nodded. "Go ahead and get Sanji's knives. I'll get my clothes and the sword. The sword's, um, over here," Jack said and disappeared into the other room.

Usopp blinked. "He keeps his swords in the bathroom? Weird guy."

**~X~**

"Here they come! I can see them," Luffy shouted, pointing towards Usopp and Jack.

Chopper came running over next to Luffy and waved. "Come on, you guys! We're ready to go!"

Jack grinned and stopped in his tracks bending at the knees. Usopp's eyes widened when he watched Jack leap into the air and land on the edge of the Merryright in front of Luffy knocking the rubber man over. "Okay!"

"SO COOL!" Luffy laughed.

Usopp came climbing up the Marry's ladder a moment later. "We're back!"

Jack grinned, his eyes scanning the area spotting Zoro standing in the middle of his weights. He grinned and took the sword off from his belt and looked at it. "Zoro," he said, tossing the sword towards the green-haired man.

Zoro didn't move as the sword was heading his way until it nearly smacked him the head. Somehow he managed to grab it in last moment. Then, he started looking it over before taking it out of it's sheath. "This…"Zoro said taking a seat on the floor to look over the sword.

The hilt of the blade was a coral blue with crystal around the handle which was curved. The blade of the sword was a crystal blue, and when he held it up towards the sun, it sparkled. It was truly a rare sword which seemed to give a feeling of peace to its wielder. Zoro was awed. "This is the Angel Demon, a very rare sword… there's only one like it and that's its twin, though evil," Zoro said more to himself then anyone else.

A hand then came up besides Zoro and tapped his shoulder. Zoro blinked and turned to see one of Robin's hands holding a piece of paper.

"This fell on the floor when you unsheathed the sword. "

He blinked and took it. "Thanks," he grumbled opening the paper and his eyes widened.

"It's a letter from Sanji."

Nami who wasn't far from the swords man put down her charts and watched. "Well, read it already!"

_Shitty swordsman,_

_If you're reading this, that means you met Jack and I'm sorry I couldn't give you the damn sword myself. Not that I wanted to, anyway. _

_I found this sword on a tropical island. It's not on the map. Let Nami-swan know. There might be other treasures there. I don't know since I didn't stay there long. _

_Anyway, as I said in my first letter that there is trouble. Remember the man named Sam I mentioned? Well, he's strong and very powerful. I haven't fought him yet, only seen what he could do. There was an island not far from here. It was once connected to this island, though because of war they split it into two different islands. Well, the bigger of the two was blown up the other day by a simple hand wave. There was a few survivors but they were captured. I'm afraid this island is next._

_I can honestly say I don't think I can beat this son of a bitch, so I'm going to leave as soon as I can and search for you. Though if something happens to me and if you're reading this then you known something did. _

_Anyway, there is another letter on that tropical island. It's northeast. (up left, for your direction) from Pumpkin island and straight North (up) from Sea Village. Nami will know how to get there. _

_The next letter is for Nami-swan. Tell her it's where I found the sword and that there may be more treasure around there. I don't know. Jack can lead the way. _

_Give everyone my regards and tell Luffy to stay out of the fridge. _

_Lots of love,_

_Sanji._

Zoro stared at the letter for a long moment. Then tucked it into his pocket. He took his new sword and put it back into his sheath. Removing Yubashiri from his side he replaced it with the one Sanji gave him and turned to Nami. "There's an island, up, left from here. May have treasure on it."

Nami blinked at Zoro's words. "Up, left? What are you talking about Zoro! I can't navigate with only up, left!"

Zoro smacked his forehead. "Damn shit cook!" he said, taking the letter back out re-reading it. "Northeast. That bustard."

Robin came over towards the two arms folded over her chest. "I wonder how Cook-san knew we would be on Pumpkin island?"

Zoro blinked. "Who knows? Maybe he's been here before us."

Nami sighed. "Well, we were going the opposite direction when we left Sanji-kun. Sanji-kun isn't bad at navigation either so it's possible he's been here before us and knew we would be here. Or come this way."

Robin nodded. "Yes, that is true. Maybe Cook-san was trying to fallow our path when he left and made a wrong turn."

"Who knows how he got there. I just know we have to find him. Here, read the letter," he said handing it to Robin. "Apparently that 'Sam' guy can destroy an island with a flick of his hand."

Robin's eyes widened and handed the letter to Nami. "It appears our cook is up to something."

"Yeah," Nami said as she read threw the letter. "Jack said he was captured."

Robin shook her head and turned her attention towards Jack who was having a conversation with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. "Perhaps he was."

"Do you think he escaped?" Nami asked.

Zoro shrugged. "Knowing him, most likely. He could be waiting for us somewhere. Maybe that island?"

"Well then it looks like were going there," Nami said with a bright smile.

Robin smiled. "Captain-san! Navigator-san has a heading!"

"Wahoo," Luffy shouted and bounced on over to the three. "Where we going? Does it have meat?"

"No, it may have treasure though! Here another note from Sanji," Nami said, handing Luffy the letter. "We figured out some more stuff."

"Sanji loves Zoro!" Luffy blurted out.

Zoro's eyes widened. "What did you say?!"

Jack had came over now when hearing the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Yosh! Sanji loves Zoro!"

Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

"Luffy, you're an idiot. Sanji ended his last letter like that to. It's how he is," Nami said punching her captain square in the head.

Jack laughed and Zoro grumbled.

"Nami! That HURT," Luffy shouted rubbing his head. He then turned to Jack. "Make me food!"

Jack's eyes widened and he grinned. "Right, it is about dinner time."

**~X~**

Later that night, not long after dinner, Jack was out on deck leaning against the side of the ship looking out to sea. A cigarette laid in his fingers, the smoke drifting to his nose. Jack slowly brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled taking a drag before letting the smoke escape.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming up from the galley and turned to see who it was. Zoro was standing there behind him, arms folded over his chest and still fully dressed.

Zoro had watched Jack leave the boy's cabin and wondered what the temp cook was doing so he decided to follow. He couldn't help but stare at the other man when he started to smoke. The way he leaned against the side of the ship reminded him of Sanji. He didn't know why and thought it was because of how he was doing it. It was a lot like Sanji. Sanji was doing the same thing the last night he was on the Going Merry. Zoro had stood out with him in the same spot. Neither of them spoke but just stared out into the sea in a comfortable silence.

Now that this temp cook took off his large coat and hat Zoro noticed that his body structure was similar to Sanji's; though, thinking about it, Sanji was _slightly _thinner than this man. Zoro couldn't help but wonder how Jack removed his coat with chains locked onto his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Zoro finally asked.

Jack sighed and flicked the cigarette out into the ocean. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Humph," Zoro grumbled moving to stand next to Jack. "How do you move around with those chains stuck to you all the time?"

Jack chuckled. "At first it was hard. I don't even know how I did it. They're not exactly light either."

"How much do they weigh?"

Jack turned around so his back was to the sea and crossed his legs over one another. "Both cuffs are 200 pounds each. The chain is fifty pounds."

"That's good sword training. Why do you wear them?"

Jack sighed. "I can't take them off. The man Sanji spoke about, Sam, he put them on. Sanji has them too."

"Want me to try and cut them?" Zoro asked watching Jack from the corner of his eye.

"It's not steel. There bonded to me by his magic," Jack said with a sigh. "If you want to try, by all means, go ahead."

Zoro grinned and took out Kitetsu. He waited for Jack to rise his arms and once the chain was in place, Zoro sliced down only for nothing to happen. The sword simply bounced off. "Damn."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, sucks," he said, taking out another cigarette.

Zoro watched for a moment then turned to the swords on Jack's side. "So, you're a sword fighter?"

Jack choked out a cough and laughed. "Hardly. Sure, I may use them once in a while in battle, but I like what Sanji taught me better," he said and kicked high into the air. "Like Sanji, I too don't like to use my hands in battle."

Zoro grunted. "Why?"

Jack smiled. "I'm a cook. I may like swords and do enjoy using them from time to time. I like the kicking style too, so I may use both in fighting. Sanji taught me a lot." Jack laughed. "I guess you can say Sanji taught me everything he knows."

Zoro grinned. "Not everything. You don't fawn over the woman like he does."

Zoro watched as Jack made a face. He looked as if he was thinking hard on something. And Zoro couldn't help but try and read his face as he stood there quiet. It looked like Jack was confused, then angry, then confused again, then defeated? Then finally acceptance.

"No…"he stared, heaving out a heavy sigh. Zoro couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Jack's face. "I don't do that."

Zoro blinked. "Are you saying you don't like woman?"

Jack looked very angry then like he wanted to kill the swordsman right on the spot. He shook his head. "It's hard. Sometimes I want to, I get urges to help out the ladies. Though yeah, I- Shitty no. I don't like woman."

Zoro laughed. He could tell Jack was forced to admit his sexual prefaces and that made it even funnier. "Definitely not the shit cook. I'm going to bed."

Jack puffed out his cheeks and let out a low breath. He watched as Zoro left for the boys bunk and he sighed again. He leaned up against the boat and placed a hand to his face. "What did I get myself into?"

"I don't know. What are you doing?" a voice said from his right.

Jack blinked, letting his hand fall to his side as he turned to see Robin standing there. Her face was blank and arms were crossed over her chest staring right at Jack as if she was trying to read his thoughts.

Jack sighed again, but smiled. "Ah, Robin. I didn't know you were still up."

Robin smiled. "I have the next watch, though I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Swordsman-san."

Jack's eyes widened in horror. "Ah, you did?"

She nodded. "I did, and may I add you looked very defeated for a moment there when you were talking to him. Were you trying to figure out what to say to him?"

Jack's shoulder's sagged and he turned to look out at sea. "Yeah, something like that. That's something I normally won't say to anyone."

"But you were trapped, am I right?" Robin said moving so she was standing right next to Jack.

"Yeah. If I want all of you to trust me then I have to tell the truth, right? And I can tell that Zoro still doesn't trust me," Jack said taking a drag of his forgotten cigarette.

"It takes time. I can't honestly say that Swordsman-san fully trust me, either. Though he does trust Luffy's judgment. Then again you should know that right?" She smiled.

Jack's eye's narrowed and he turned to look at her. "What?"

Robin smiled and waved a hand as she made her what to the crows nest. "Good night, Temp-san."

Jack stared after Robin as she disappeared a puzzled look on his face. "Damn," he said and took hold of his swords. "Better think on it tomorrow. Right now I have to put these away," he said, heading towards the bathroom.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Jack's eye's

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_**~Chapter Three~**_

**Jack's eyes**

The following morning Zoro awoke with the smell of eggs and bacon drifting through his nose. He smiled to himself as the smell reminded him of Sanji. He remembered how he used to go into the kitchen when no one else was up just to bother the cook. He would go in there and go right into the fridge to grab some kind of food or sake without permission. The cook used to get so mad and they would end up in their first argument for the day.

Zoro sighed as he sat up in his hammock. He wondered when he and the cook would do that again. It felt like ages since he had had a good argument. He knew he couldn't do the same thing with Jack as he would with Sanji. This new temp cook just wasn't the same. He didn't get on his nerves the way Sanji did; it just wasn't the same. No, he would have to wait for Sanji to come back before he could have those arguments again.

Getting out of his hammock, Zoro went over to his personal trunk to gather up some clothes. Zoro decided it was time for a shower. He knew that after a few days of wearing the same thing even he wouldn't be able to stand himself. He also knew the next time they made port he would have to wash them. He was down to his last clean pair of boxers.

Once he gathered his things Zoro made his way to the deck and over to the bathroom. There was only one bathroom on the Going Merry which meant people often had to wait to use it. The girls and Sanji usually took up most of the time in the bathroom. Those three were always trying to look their best. Robin wasn't too bad, but he wasn't sure who took up the most time: Sanji or the damn sea witch. Zoro snorted at the thought and barged right in. Considering everyone was still sleeping and Jack was in the kitchen cooking, he knew it was safe to go in.

Though when he did get in there, he didn't expect to see two swords leaning up against the wall by the toilet.

Zoro blinked and took a quick look at the swords to make sure they weren't his. Seeing as they were just normal katana he knew that they were Jack's. "Why does he keep them in the bathroom?" he asked himself. He shrugged and decided to ask him when he was done from the shower.

**~X~**

Jack was in the kitchen flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs. He woke up a little over an hour before, and after showering and dressing he went right to work. He knew everyone was going to be up soon, and once Luffy was up he knew the rubber man was going to be demanding food. Knowing how much the rubber man could eat, he made sure he made lots of bacon and sausage. He knew he had to make enough to satisfy his new captain until lunch.

It was when breakfast was nearly done that he heard the shower going on and he wondered who it could be up at this time. At first, he thought it could be Nami-san or Robin, so he started brewing coffee. The answer to his question, though, had came when he heard the heavy footsteps of boots move across the deck and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Zoro. Why are you up so early?" He asked, not bothering to turn around as he piled some bacon on a plate.

Zoro grunted and threw Jack's swords hard into the other man's back. Jack yelped from the impact and turned around, glaring at the swordsman. Zoro returned the glare and made his way over to the fridge.

"What the hell?" Jack said, bending over to pick up his swords.

"Don't leave them in the bathroom," was Zoro's response as he took out a carton of orange juice.

"Cha, I'll do as I want," Jack said, turning back to his cooking after leaning his swords against the wall.

"Fine, but when Luffy starts to think the swords are USING the bathroom and starts pissing off the side of ship because he can't wait, don't blame me."

Jack laughed. "Oh! Yeah, we don't want that. Then again, I doubt Luffy will care who is in the bathroom and will just barge in to use it when he wants anyway."

Zoro grinned; the man was right and he knew it. "Yeah, there's that too. But still, you shouldn't leave them in the bathroom."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get out of the kitchen so I can finish making your breakfast," Jack said, thrusting a glass into Zoro's hand so the swordsman couldn't drink from the carton.

Zoro blinked and stared at the glass that was placed in his hand.

**~flashback~**

Zoro stepped into the kitchen one morning tired and still half-asleep. Sanji had already started to cook breakfast and glared at the swordsman as he came walking in.

"Oi, shitty bastard, get out of my kitchen; I'm trying to make breakfast."

Zoro glared and grunted before making his way over to the fridge. "Orange juice," was the response as he took the carton out, ignoring Sanji's glare.

"Well hurry up, shitty Marimo."

"Shut up," Zoro said and was about to bring the carton of juice to his lips and drink from it when a glass was thrust into his hands.

"Damn pig! Don't you dare drink from the carton, you sick buffoon!"

**~end of flashback~**

Zoro blinked from the memory and sighed heavily, pouring the juice into the glass, then taking a sip. "I'm going to train," he said, finishing off the juice and stepping out of the kitchen without a word.

Jack watched as Zoro left then noticed the empty glass and the carton of orange juice still on the table. "Oi! You could at least put the juice back! Damn bastard," he mumbled and went back to his cooking.

Back on the deck, Zoro rolled his eyes deciding to ignore Jack's yells and went over to the weights. Just as he went to pick up some dumbbells he heard the call for breakfast. The next thing he knew, Luffy was coming up from the boys' bunk laughing and ran right past him screaming 'Food!' at the top of his lungs.

Zoro watched after his captain and laughed before quickly following after the rubber man.

**~X~**

When breakfast was over and the dishes were done, Jack made his way out to the deck to see what everyone was doing. The first person he saw was Nami, who was looking over Sanji's letter and a map. Robin wasn't far away, her nose in a book. Smiling, Jack made his way over to the ladies.

"Nami, Robin. How are you two this morning?" He asked, taking out a cigarette and placing it to his lips; lighting it with a flick of his lighter.

Robin smiled. "I'm doing well."

Nami sighed. "Let me guess, Sanji taught you how to woo us, too. Is that right?" The navigator said, hands on hips as she eyed the temp cook.

Jack's eyes widened and the conversation with Zoro from the night before flashed before his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "No. Sorry, Nami; I do not woo woman like that," he said, gritting his teeth and forcing a smile.

Nami blinked and turned to Robin who only smiled. She then turned back to Jack. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Jack blinked and leaned against the side of the ship, eyeing Nami. "Depends on what you think I am saying."

"You know what I am saying," Nami said, glaring at the man.

Robin let out a chuckle. "I believe, Navigator-san, that Temp-san is saying he is into men."

Jack's eyes widened as he turned to face Robin, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. "Robin-chan," he started and noticed the twinkle in Robin's eyes. He cursed under his breath and let out a sigh before smiling. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Nami laughed and slapped the side of the ship. "Oh, really? So you can honestly say that you believe one or all three of the guys on this ship is hot and mean it?"

Jack grinned. "Yep! But I won't," he said and turned out to sea and then looked at the map in Nami's hand. "You trying to find that island?"

Nami grinned eyeing Robin, who smiled back. She knew Jack was changing the subject, although she didn't believe that Jack was gay and wasn't about to buy it. She wanted to test Jack out, but knew that had to wait, because what they really needed was to find this island Sanji mentioned in Zoro's letter. "Yes, Sanji said it was northeast and so far there's no sign of one. I'm debating on going up to the crow's nest to get a better look, because we all know Zoro is just sleeping up there."

Jack nodded. "Well, as long as we keep heading northeast we should come up on it within a few days or so. That's if everything goes according to plan."

Nami smiled. "Good. So, about the gay thing," she said with a evil grin on her face.

Jack's eyes widened and he went to say something when his attention went to his captain.

"SO COOL! That ship is huge!" Luffy cried, clapping his feet together.

"Luffy you 'tard! That's the marines!" Zoro shouted as he made his way down from the crow's nest.

Jack grinned, turning to Nami while grabbing his hat and placing it on his head. "Sorry, Nami; looks like we'll have to continue this conversation another time," he said and ran towards the others to join the fight.

Robin chuckled. "Well, Navigator-san. It looks like Temp-san has avoided the conversation for a second time. What are you going to do?"

Nami grinned. "Oh, I will get it out of him," she said. Robin knew the evil smile all to well and chuckled before joining the others readying to fight.

Zoro watched as the marines started to board the ship, tying his bandana over his head. It felt good to have the familiar cloth back. He grabbed all three swords, placing Wadou into his mouth. He held up the sword Sanji gave him and his grin grew. "Time to test this baby out."

Jack grinned, hearing Zoro's words, and took out a pair of leather gloves from his pocket and quickly put them on. Jack then took a hold of his swords and spun them through his fingers as if they were kitchen knives. "This should be fun."

And so it began. A marine charged at each Straw Hat crew member. Jack grinned and spun his swords around, stabbing the first marine that came in his way. He soon found himself surrounded by marines from left and right. Jack's grin grew wider and he brought his arms up, the chain moving with him and catching a hold of one of the marines, grabbing him by the neck. Jack then tugged hard on his chain sending the marine hard to the ground. Bringing up a foot Jack stomped on his head. The temp cook then took his swords and brought them into the deck floor. Grabbing a hold of the hilts he balanced on the palms of his hands. Once up in the air Jack spun his legs around kicking a few of the marines away from him before jumping back to his feet.

Zoro watched the temp cook take down several marines. He grinned and went into action himself. When a few marines charged in his way he went into Onigiri, slicing through the enemies. His attention then went to Luffy who was also being surrounded. "Oi, Luffy, behind you!"

Luffy grinned when he heard the shout of his first mate. He then brought his arm back before spinning it around, rapidly stretching it out and smacking every marine around him. "Thanks, Zoro!"

Jack was by this time getting annoyed with these weak marines. He quickly jumped up onto the ship's mast, scanning the area. Everyone was surrounded by marines now. Zoro and Luffy seemed to be okay, but Nami and Usopp seemed to be struggling to keep them away. Grinning, Jack leaped from the mast, landing on one of the marine's heads. With a hard thrust of his foot the marine went flying to the ground and Jack was leaping onto the next marine close to him doing the same thing. Soon it looked as if Jack was running on a wave of heads knocking them down one by one.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! YIKES!" Jack screamed, barely dodging a bullet to the leg.

Zoro watched with wide eyes, a bit impressed with the temp cook, and quickly caught on. Zoro then took his swords and ran through the marines, slicing them one by one and knocking them down. Usopp had also seen what Jack and Zoro were doing and shot down the ones Zoro and Jack missed.

Soon the marines had called a retreat and left. The Straw Hats all cheered and danced with joy. Luffy was bouncing all over the place while Chopper tried to fix the scratch the rubber man had on his arm.

Jack huffed and plopped down on the deck. He was clearly out of breath and the chains were weighing him down. "Damn that was fun," he said, taking out a cigarette.

Zoro watched Jack from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Yeah, we haven't had one of those in a while," he said, turning to the temp cook.

Jack grinned. "Afraid you're getting rusty?"

Zoro shook his head. "Never. Though it looks like your chains are," the swordsman said before turning to Chopper. "Chopper, it's your watch."

Jack shook his head and lifted his cigarette, taking a drag. Once the cigarette was resting in his mouth he pulled off both gloves, shoving them back into his pocket. Once he was comfortable he leaned his head back against the side of ship and sighed. It wasn't long after that, that someone came over and took his hat.

Lifting his head Jack took a look and saw the culprit. Luffy was standing in front of him, his straw hat in his hand and Jack's hat on his head. "This hat's like my brother's extra one. All black and dark inside. Why do you ware a hat that makes everything so dark?"

Jack smiled. "I like to hide," he admitted, sitting up straight and staring at Luffy.

Usopp laughed. "Let me try it, Luffy," he said, taking the hat form Luffy's head and putting it on his own head. He put it low so it covered most of his eyes, but his long nose stuck right out. "How do I look?"

"Dashing," Jack said with a chuckle. He slowly stood to his feet, his chains jingling with each movement. He slowly brought a hand up, pushing his bangs away from his eyes only for them to fall back into place.

"Jack, you need a hair cut! Your hair is all long," the rubber man said. He was standing right in front of Jack, his face inches away from the temp cook.

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly backed away so Luffy wasn't so close to him. "Easy there, Luffy. I don't like it when people are so close to me," he admitted.

"Why not? Do you have a secret scar or something? Let me see," Luffy demanded, jumping onto Jack and wrapping his legs around the temp cook's waist.

"What?! No! Luffy," Jack yelped, nearly falling over and keeping his eyes closed. He pushed at Luffy's head trying to get the rubber man off of him. But seeing how tight the rubber man held onto him he sighed and slowly opened his eyes. "It's nothing."

Luffy's eyes widened when he took a good look at Jack's eyes. "Soo cool! Usopp, take a look! He has two different colored eyes! One blue and the other is brown!"

Usopp quickly ran over to Jack and his own eyes widened. "Awesome! Is that why you don't like people looking at your face?"

"No." Jack said, gritting his teeth and pushing Luffy away. "Personal space! I don't like enclosed places or tight places. They make me angry and queasy."

Jack heard a chuckle from his left and turned to see Robin standing there. "What he is saying, Captain-san, is that he is claustrophobic."

Jack swallowed. "Yeah."

Robin chuckled once again. "Though I must add that it is rare to see people with two different colored eyes. Were you born like that?"

Jack swallowed. "Uh-huh."

Robin's smile grew bigger. "And you don't mind people seeing it?"

Jack made a face as if he was thinking about something before smiling. "No. I don't mind showing my eyes," he said, taking his hat back form Usopp. "It's Sanji that covers his face."

Robin nodded. "Yes. And none of us has ever seen the left side before."

Jack blinked. "I haven't either but I do know someone who has."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Who?! I want to know so then I can ask them!"

Jack grinned. "Portgas D. Ace."

Luffy's eyes widened even further. "What?! My brother got to see Sanji's face? How?"

Jack laughed. "He just brushed his bangs away and stared. I was behind Sanji so I didn't get to see. Ace traveled with us for a few months and it was loads of fun. Now, I better go and start on lunch," he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

**~X~**

Later that afternoon, Jack and Zoro were in the middle of a spar on the front deck. Jack was spinning his swords around in his fingers before making a sharp turn, aiming to slice at Zoro's side. Zoro grinned and brought Angel Demon out, blocking the attack. He then pulled back the sword, aiming for a blow to Jack's chest. Jack quickly brought up a foot and kicked the blade to the side before jumping away from Zoro.

Both men stood there grinning at one another. Jack had some visible cuts on his arms but nothing serious. Both men stared at one another waiting for the next move.

Zoro grinned and put his swords away and stood up straight. "You're good, but you're a tad slow."

Jack shrugged. "Well, you know… the chains and all."

"Cha, excuses," Zoro grunted and sat down on the deck. "I'm going to take a nap."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and decided to go see what Luffy and the others were doing.

Zoro watched him as he made his way over to Luffy and Usopp. He stretched out his legs and brought his hands behind his head. Zoro grinned when he noticed Jack retreating from Luffy after the rubber man asked him something. His grin grew bigger when he watched Luffy follow after him.

Jack couldn't believe what Luffy had asked him, and made his way over to the other side of the deck. He wondered where the captain had even got that idea and shook his head. His attention then turned to Nami and Robin who were lounging nearby. He smiled, but his smile turned to a frown when he noticed Nami waving a hand, an evil smile on her face.

"Jack-san! Come here! We need to finish that conversation we had earlier," Nami said, making her way over to the blond. Jack's eyes widened and he noticed he was trapped.

Back on the other side of the deck Luffy was nagging Zoro to wake up and play with him and Usopp. Zoro was just about to punch Luffy away when they heard loud yelling coming from the other side of the deck. Chopper had come running down from he crow's nest from the commotion, wondering what was going on. Luffy and Zoro were just about to go into action when Jack came running over screaming from the top of his lungs.

"SHE TOUCHED ME! SHE TOUCHED ME!" Jack screamed, running right into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all turned and stared at one another before bursting out laughing. Nami and Robin came over at that point, Robin with a smile on her face and Nami looking disappointed.

"Oi, what the hell happened?" Zoro asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing. He just freaked out." Nami said, shaking her head.

"It seems that our Temp-san is a bit shy," Robin said, folding her arms across her chest and still smiling.

"What a baby," Zoro laughed, moving back to his nap spot.

Luffy pouted. "Zoro! You said you were going to play!"

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Jack was sitting down in a chair with his legs stretched out and his head tilted back as he blew smoke into the air. He was just staring at the ceiling day dreaming.

**~flashback~**

Sanji stood in front of a dark figure. The man was covered in a long black cape; his yellow piercing eyes glowed in the dark. Two daggers were seen in the man's hands as he stared at Sanji with a murderous look. His laugh was high and sounded mad.

"You bastard! What have you done?!" Sanji screamed.

The man laughed louder and in the blink of an eye Sanji was pinned against the wall by his hands, the daggers pricing through his skin. Sanji screamed and everything went black.

Jack screamed…

**~end of flashback~**

"NO!" Jack screamed, standing to his feet and kicking the chair he was sitting in hard sending it flying into the wall. It nearly missed Usopp's head on the other side.

Jack ignored Usopp's complaints and curses and sighed heavily. He waved a hand in apology when Chopper came running into the room.

"Jack-san, are you okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Chopper. I was just blowing off some steam. Do you need something?"

Chopper shook his head. "No, I was just making sure you were okay!"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, fine. I'll be getting things ready for dinner now, so go ahead and have some fun."

Chopper nodded and left the room without another word.

Jack watched at the little reindeer leave and sighed heavily. He placed a hand to his forehead and turned towards the counter. He wasn't sure what it was or why, but he couldn't help but ask himself why he thought of such a hurtful memory. Sometimes he wished he wouldn't think of something so soon. It was just too painful.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. The Island, The Cave, and The Box

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Four~**_

**The Island, the Cave, and the Box**

Four days passed and there was still no sign of Sanji's island. Everyone on the Going Merry was fast asleep… everyone but their captain and temp cook. Luffy was up in the crow's nest taking watch while Jack was in the kitchen.

Jack could hear his captain's shouts of enjoyments and sighed. During nights like this he wondered how any of them slept through the night. Jack brought his feet up on the table and leaned back into the chair. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling as he brought his cigarette to his lips and took a puff.

He knew he should be down in the boys' bunk sleeping so he could get up in the morning, but he just couldn't. His mind continued to wander on everything that had happened in the past six months, and even the past few days. Things have been somewhat like hell.

Being called a temp. He understood why Robin called him Temp-san. Because calling him Cook-san would be like calling him Sanji to her. And that's what he was right now on the ship: he was a 'temp' cook. He was not Sanji. Though that didn't bother him so much. It was when Zoro called him 'Temp' that it bothered him.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much that the swordsman would call him that, though it did. It bothered him a lot. It down right hurt. Ace had told him before they parted that everything was going to be ok. That Luffy and everyone would accept him. Sure, Luffy did, but everyone else did not.

He knew Usopp was okay with him, and Chopper seemed to be ok. He wasn't sure about Robin; he had a feeling she was suspicious about something, and he couldn't blame her for that. Nami… she was just worried about what his sexual preference was, which scared him. Then there was Zoro. Zoro just seemed like he hated him.

Well, that was obvious: Zoro _did_hate him. He was the 'temp' cook. He was 'replacing' Sanji. His cook. He knew what was going on. He knew well how the swordsman felt. Though did Zoro have to be so harsh? In all honesty all he hoped for was to be accepted. That meant by all the crew members, not just five out of six.

But right now, that didn't seem possible. How was he supposed to do this if he couldn't even get through to the stubborn swordsman without telling him the 100% truth. _That_he could not do. No, not yet. He needed a plan; he needed help.

"Wow! That rock is huge!" Luffy shouted. "Ooh, soo cool!" The captain's cries could be heard loud and clear as if he was right there behind Jack.

"How is it that he's so happy all the time?" Jack asked himself. He slowly leaned forward crushing his cigarette out in the ash tray. His chains jingled in the process and Jack stared at them. He frowned deeply and brought his feet off the table, laying his head onto his arms. Tears ran down Jack's cheeks and he heaved a sigh. "Why can't I be like that again?"

**~X~**

The next morning Zoro and Robin made their way to the kitchen. Robin had woke up early to take Luffy's place from the crow's nest and decided she needed some coffee first. Zoro had gotten up at his normal time that morning but found it odd when he didn't smell any breakfast.

"Morning, Swordsman-san," Robin said with a smile.

"Morning," Zoro grunted and lead the way into the kitchen, pushing the door open.

The two stumbled upon Jack sleeping at the kitchen table, his face buried in his arms. Zoro shook his head and sighed. Robin merely chuckled and made her way into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot.

"Damn temp sleeping on the job," Zoro grunted and made his way over to the blond. He grabbed a hold of the blonds' pony tail and yanked it back. Both Zoro and Robin were surprised to see a red-streaked face.

"My, it looks like Temp-san has been having a hard time."

"Cha, big baby. Oi, Temp, wake the hell up," Zoro grunted, kicking the side of Jack's leg lightly.

"Maybe you should take him to bed and let him get some proper sleep. I can take over breakfast for this morning if you take Captain-san's place," Robin said with a smile.

"What? I don't think so. He's here to cook, and that's what he should do," Zoro grunted and kicked Jack's leg slightly harder. "Oi, Temp!"

Jack's right leg went flying into the air, slamming Zoro in the chest and sending the swordsman into the floor. "Stop calling me that," Jack said, looking around the room and then back to Zoro. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed heavily. "Oh, shit."

Zoro stood back to his feet. " 'Oh, shit' is right. What the hell are you doing?"

Jack shook his head. "Being late for breakfast. Give me ten minutes and I'll start making it," he said, moving past Zoro without another word and leaving the room.

Zoro watched him with a glare and then turned to Robin who only continued to sip on her coffee. He shook his head and made his way over to the fridge, taking out the orange juice.

Robin chuckled and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned to Zoro. "Remember to get a glass, Swordsman-san, or Cook-san won't be happy."

"Yeah well-" He started, but stopped when he noticed Robin was gone. He took a look at the carton in his hand and placed it on the table before grabbing a glass.

**~X~**

Later that morning, during breakfast, Jack was serving everyone their share. He was staying quiet which most hadn't noticed, and the ones who did, didn't say anything. He placed the last plates on the table and smiled at everyone before taking a seat himself.

"Everything looks really good, Jack," Nami said with a bright smile.

Jack returned the smile. "Thank you, Nami-san."

Everyone went silent after that as food was passed over to one person then another. Silverware could be heard clinking on the plates as everyone started to eat. It wasn't long after that that Usopp and Luffy started talking along with Chopper. Even Nami and Robin went into a conversation of their own. Zoro was quiet as normal and Jack barely touched his own plate.

"So, you think Jack was crying last night?" Nami asked in a whisper.

Robin nodded. "It appears so. I believe whatever happened to him really has him shaken up."

"And Zoro isn't helping," Nami said, shaking her head. "Boys never learn."

Robin chuckled. "Yes, he did lash out at Swordsman-san this morning for calling him 'temp'."

"Well, that is what he is, right? Though I can see how it can bother someone at the same time. My guess is Sanji-kun probably told Jack how welcome he would be here, and here he hasn't been really welcome at all."

Robin frowned. "That could be it, but I think it's more than that."

Nami looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Robin shrugged and eyed Jack. "I just have a feeling that there is more to it. Though I haven't put a finger on it yet."

Nami frowned. "Well, when you do, let me know."

Jack coughed lightly. "Sorry breakfast was late this morning."

Everyone was looking at Jack now, Luffy with a mouth full of food. "Why's that?" The rubber man asked.

Jack smiled. "I had a bad night. Someone was too loud so I couldn't sleep," he said, poking his captain's head.

Luffy blinked. "See, Zoro, I told you: you snore too loud!"

"What?! I believe he was talking about you!" Zoro complained.

"That's impossible! I wasn't even asleep," Luffy said, his cheeks puffed out, looking angry.

"That's why," everyone said together.

**~X~**

"LAND! NAMI, I SEE LAND!" Usopp called out form the top of the crow's nest.

Nami turned towards Usopp before running over to the edge of the boat to look out. She brought her hand up over her forehead to block out some of the sun and, sure enough, she saw the island. "Luffy, there's the island! Jack, is that the one you were at with Sanji?"

Jack came running over and peered out. He smiled. "Yeah! That's it! How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

Nami smiled. "At this rate… about thirty minutes."

"Great, can't wait. This island has a hot spring with a waterfall. I wouldn't mind taking a dip in there once again."

"Really?" Nami said with excitement. "We can take a bath?"

Jack blushed. "Y-yeah…."

Nami smirked and inched closer towards Jack, batting her eyes. "Jack, maybe you and me could take a bath together," she said, running a finger up his chest. She leaned upward and whispered in his ear, "Alone."

Jack's eyes widened and his cheeks turned beat red. He slowly backed away from the redhead. "Uh… I… there, this um… food, and Luffy…kitchen," he said and ran off towards the kitchen, nearly knocking over Zoro on the way.

"Oi! Damn Blondie," Zoro said, watching Jack as he ran into the kitchen. He then took a look at Nami who was smiling innocently. "What the hell are you doing to him, witch?"

Nami shrugged. "Nothing, just trying to get him to admit that he's not gay."

Zoro laughed and raised his eyebrow. "What, are you serious? Are you jealous that he's not flirting with you and waiting on you hand and foot and instead eyeing me?"

Nami's eyes widened. "What!? He has not!"

Zoro laughed. "Che. He has. Usopp even noticed it the other day."

"Usopp was probably lying like he always does. I don't think he is gay. If anything, he is angry at you because you keep calling him a temp. That is very rude, you know. I bet I can get him to crawl on his hands and feet for me just like Sanji-kun."

"He's not Sanji!" Zoro almost screamed. "He's nothing like the shit cook, so stop talking about him," Zoro said and walked away. _He's nothing like the cook, but yet he reminds me so much of the damn bastard… _Zoro thought to himself and sighed. He tried to ignore the tight knot in his stomach when he thought about Sanji and went to his training.

Jack had watched everything that happened from the kitchen and didn't know whether to go over to kick Zoro's ass or to thank him. Shaking his head, he made his way back out of the kitchen, avoiding Nami on his way, and made his way over towards Luffy and Usopp. Both the sharpshooter and captain greeted him with a smile.

"Jack! Usopp said we're on our way to Sanji's island! Does this mean Sanji is going to be there?" asked Luffy.

Jack shook his head. "No, another note should be there for Nami about where he found the sword. I think Nami-san just wants to see if there is going to be treasure on the island. Though, there is a small chance that Sanji is there… but I don't know."

Usopp nodded and Luffy just stared at their temp cook. "So, we're just going there to look around?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, plus there is a large spring and beautiful waterfall. We can chill and relax and take a bath."

Luffy's eyes widened. "With the girls!?"

_SMACK!_

Jack kicked the side of Luffy's head. "That… That is wrong! I may not like them that way but I won't tolerate you disrespecting them!"

Luffy rubbed the side of his head. "Uh… you really did take lessons from Sanji."

Usopp laughed. "Luffy, I think all cooks have some kind of respect for women these days."

Jack nodded. "Damn straight, you bastard. Sanji taught me some of his best stuff and I'm going to follow his teachings. No, I won't woo the girls… but I will respect them. So no peeking."

"Sanji is a hippo-cricket!" Luffy blurted out. "Because he peeps on the girls all the time."

Jack laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that he does… oh, boy."

Robin chuckled as she over heard their conversation. She came over along with Chopper a smile on her face. "Jack-san, I want to thank you for not letting those two go and peek on us."

Jack turned to her with a weary smile and took a step back. "Ah, Robin, you're welcome my dear, but you aren't… I mean, what Nami does…"

Robin laughed lightly. "Oh, no, of course not. She's only playing games."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but it's weird…" he said and smiled.

"What is Nami doing?" Chopper asked, looking up at Jack.

"Nothing, Doctor-san," Robin said with a wave of her hand and stepped away.

Jack watched her for a moment then turned to the others. "I guess we should be getting ready to dock. I mean, we _are_almost at the island."

Luffy's eye's widened. "WHAT?! Jack, you have to tell Nami! NAMI! WE'RE AT THE ISLAND!"

"I already know. Weren't you listing when Usopp called it out twenty minutes ago? Come on everyone, we have to get this ship ready to land! Zoro, get ready to drop the anchor!"

"You're not the captain," Zoro said, but went over to the anchor and dropped it into the water.

Once the ship was docked and the Straw Hats got everything they needed, they found a good camping spot not far from the ship in a nice clearing. Everyone was ordered (by Nami) to get to work on setting up the camp. Zoro went with Chopper to get some firewood while Jack and Usopp pitched one tent and Nami and Robin put up the other. Luffy was put in charge to watch out for enemies since he wasn't trusted to do anything else.

After an hour of tent pitching and making everything suitable for everyone, Jack went back to the ship to make a quick lunch. It was sandwiches and fried chicken today along with lemonade. Nami and Robin spread out a large blanket for everyone to sit on and enjoy the meal.

"So, Jack… do you think you can remember where Sanji found the sword?" asked Nami.

Jack smiled. "Yeah! It's not far from here. In a small cave east from this tree. It was Sanji's idea to go exploring and we went right to that. This is the same spot we camped out."

"Well, I'm going. I want to see this place," Zoro said, standing to his feet.

"I will go too. Though all of us can't go; we'll need someone to stay and watch the camp," Robin said, helping Jack put the remaining food into the basket. "And since Jack-san needs to lead the way, he'll be coming too."

"I'm going because I'm captain," Luffy shouted.

"And I'm going because Sanji's letter is for me," Nami said with a smile.

"Well, I can't go because I have 'can't explore the unknown island disease', so I'll stay here," Usopp said, looking at everyone. "Though I can't stay alone because I also have the 'can't stay alone on a weird island-itis'."

"Oh, no! Usopp! I'll stay with Usopp," Chopper said with a squeak.

"Okay, then let's go," Nami said, pushing Jack ahead of her and following right after.

Jack nodded, taking his hat and putting it on as he lead the way through the jungle, Zoro and Nami right behind with Robin behind them. Luffy, on the other hand, was bouncing around in front and beside the temp cook.

"This place is so cool! Jack, are there creatures on this island? OH NO! WHAT IF SANJI BEAT THEM ALL!" Luffy shouted and grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulders. "Jack, Sanji didn't beat all of the monsters, did he?"

Jack laughed. "No. To be honest, nothing bad really happened on this island when we were here. Well, in all truthfulness, we only stayed here for a night so I don't really know."

"Soo cool! That means we might get to fight something! YOSH!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Luffy," Jack said, rolling his eyes and lighting a cigarette.

"So, was the cave the only thing you guys found?" asked Nami.

"That and the waterfall, yeah. Sanji didn't want to stay to long in case we missed you guys. We went from here to another island for supplies, helped out the town, and then went from there to Denial Island. Oh…come to think of it, there might have been one more island before that but we didn't stop at it. Sanji said we would after leaving Denial Island."

"But that never happened," Zoro said, grabbing a hold of Luffy before the rubber man could run off into a different direction.

"Right. After what happened Ace and I made… um… an escape. One of us had to find you guys so we went our separate ways."

"You and Ace?" asked Zoro.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Zoro shook his head. "So wait, you've been traveling along with Sanji and Luffy's brother?"

"Yeah. We met up with Ace about four months after you guys left. Ace was a big help," Jack said and sighed.

"Zoro, weren't you listening to Jack when he said he was with Ace before?" said Nami.

"No. I was sleeping."

"That's no surprise," Nami sighed and shook her head.

"So where is Ace now, Jack?" asked Luffy.

Jack smiled. "We're supposed to meet up again sometime soon. Probably when we reach the next island."

"I've never met Captain-san's brother myself but it seems to me you really like Ace, Jack. Is that right?" asked Robin.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, you can say that. He saved my life," Jack said looking towards the ground with a frown on his face.

**~flashback~**

"_Shit," Ace cursed as he grabbed a hold of the blond, carrying him away from the explosion. Blood was everywhere and running down the cook's face. His hands where cut and torn. Ace rushed as fast as he could to get the other man to safety. The chains on the man's wrists were slowing him down. _

"_Ace…?"_

"_Shut up. We're almost out of here." _

_A loud scream could be heard from deep within the city. Ace's eyes widened in horror and the next thing either of them knew was that something has exploded right under their feet. Ace screamed and brought his arms tightly around the limp body. _

_The two landed hard on the ground with a loud thud. "Come on! We have to get to the boat!" Ace said, lifting the boy over his shoulder and making a run for it. With one good leap Ace made it to the boat and gently lay the young cook down. _

"_Hey, shit… There's so much blood-"_

"_I'm fine! Ace, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Though if you're going to keep on bitching about me bleeding I'll bleed to death!"_

_Ace laughed and took a hold of the blond in his arms and carried him into the bunk room. "All right, I'll stitch you up. But what about…"He said placing the blond down and staring at the floor. _

"_I don't know…."_

**~end of flashback~**

Jack just stood there staring out into space, looking at the ground. He didn't even know he had stopped walking until a hard jab in the back caught his attention. He blinked and turned to see everyone staring at him.

"What did you stop for? Where the hell is this cave?" Nami asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Jack just shook his head and pointed to a large bush. "There."

Zoro's brow rose and he stared at the bush. "Through the bush?"

"If you don't believe me cut it down and take a look. It's the entrance," Jack said, moving past Luffy and going through the bush.

Robin watched him for a moment, then placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro just looked at her and sighed, taking out Wadou and slicing the bush in half. It fell right to floor and sure enough there in front of him was a large cave. Right in the entrance Jack was holding up a folded up piece of paper that seemed to be covered in dirt.

"Nami-san, I believe this is yours," Jack said, handing her the letter.

Robin eyed it for a moment and smiled as Nami took it and read:

_My dearest Nami-swan,_

_Oh, how I miss my lovely angel! How I just want to hold you in my arms right now and give you a bunch of love kisses! _

_Though, I am terribly sorry, my dear; the love will have to wait. I must tell you about what's important! _

_A sword, my flower; I have found a sword here in this cave. I'm going to give it to the Marimo. I hope you aren't mad, but I thought that he could use it. However, where I found the sword the dirt was a bit loose and I have a feeling something might be buried there. So I thought of you, my lovely Nami. There may be hidden treasure there for you. And if I was there with you I would gladly have dug it out. _

_Though I am sorry I can't be there with you now! So please have one of the others dig through the cave in the back and see if there is treasure. I hope there is for you my love! _

_If you are wondering how I am doing, I am fine. I'm here with Ace and a new companion. It's 4 months into our journey and I have long left the island of need to search for you, my love! _

_We will be leaving this island tomorrow afternoon and heading for Hill Five Island. According to the map I've been following it is north-west from here. You being as smart and clever as you are you should be able to find it on the map. _

_I'm sad to say that I must end the letter here. Please take care of yourself, my beautiful flower. And tell the other assholes they better be respecting you and the beautiful Robin-chan! Oh, and please tell Robin-chan I miss her dearly! _

_Oh…and tell the Marimo he's welcome. _

_Lots of love,_

_Sanji._

"That's it? There is nothing in there about Denial Island?" Zoro asked, taking the letter and looking it over.

Jack shook his head. "No, because he wrote that before we got to Denial Island. The other two letters he wrote on Denial Island. Luffy's he wrote first and Zoro's three days before… before Ace and I left."

"So after Cook-san was captured?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"Are there any more letters that you may know of that Sanji-kun might have written?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, there might be one or two. I think he said something about writing Robin one but I'm not sure if he did. Ace may know but I'm not sure where he is either. Hmm… not far, I hope. We could use his help," Jack said and turned towards the back of the cave. "Well, if you want that treasure, it's this way."

"Where's Luffy?" Nami suddenly asked.

"As soon as you said 'in the back of the cave' he went running," Zoro said, pointing towards the deep tunnel. "Said something about monsters."

Jack slapped his forehead. "Well, then let's go. He's either going to be very disappointed or he's going to make a new entrance to this damn cave."

"You and Zoro go. You heard Sanji-kun's letter… we aren't to be digging and you two can very much handle yourselves," Nami ordered.

"What? Fine. If there are monsters you'll just hold us back anyway. Come on," Zoro said and started walking towards the back of the cave, Jack at his side.

Things were quiet for both Jack and Zoro as they started walking down the cave. Jack watched Zoro from the corner of his eye. He knew he had to apologize for this morning but he didn't know how to. He rubbed the back of his neck and tugged on his ponytail. After another minute of silence he sighed and stared at Zoro as he walked.

"Sorry…about this morning, I mean."

Zoro eyed him. "Whatever, it's fine."

Jack nodded and looked away. Laughter could then be heard from the back of the cave. "That's Luffy…" He said and broke into a run. Zoro went after him.

"Oi, Luffy! Did you find something?" Jack asked, stopping at the end of the cave and looking at the rubber man who was bent low toward the ground.

"Yeah, a brown box!"

"What?" Jack and Zoro said together.

Zoro stepped over towards Luffy and took the box in his hand. "It looks like an old safe deposit box."

"Can I see?" Jack asked, taking the box into his hands and looking at it. "Is there a key around, Luffy?"

"Um…let me look," the captain said, digging into the dirt once again. "Nope! No key!"

"We're not going to need one. We'll be able to open it once we get back. It's not too heavy so I don't think there's gold in it, but there might be something we can use or information," Zoro said, taking the box and placing it into his haramaki.

Jack watched Zoro and eyed the box inside of Zoro's haramaki, feeling his cheeks flush. He swallowed and smiled. "Yeah, there's, you got it, the, um, the ladies…" he said and walked ahead of them.

Luffy blinked and turned to Zoro. "What was that about?"

"He likes what he sees," Zoro said with a grin and followed after Jack with Luffy at his side.

**~X~**

When they all got back to the campsite Usopp and Chopper were waiting for them, both playing a game of cards. Usopp smiled and waved and Chopper ran right over to them all checking to make sure if they were all right.

"You guys didn't run into any monsters, did you?" Chopper asked as he took a good look at Jack.

"No," Jack said, inching away from the reindeer. His eyes went to Zoro who was removing the box from his haramaki and quickly looked away, moving toward the tent and taking a seat.

"Okay Zoro! Open up that baby so we can see what's inside," Nami said a large smile on her face.

Zoro sighed and took the box, placing it on a log and cutting the lock off. Nami then pushed him out of the way and started to look inside of the box. "Money," she said with a smile, taking out two wads of cash. She then found an old piece of paper. "What's this?"

Robin walked over towards her and took the old paper in her hands and scanned it. "It looks like half of a birth certificate. I wonder where the other half is… mind if I keep this, Navigator-san?"

Nami shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. That's all that's in here though… I don't see anything else. Bummer. Well, at least there's money."

"Did you get the letter from Sanji?" Usopp asked.

Jack eyed Usopp and frowned. "Yeah. Nothing really important, though. I didn't think so, anyway," Jack shrugged and stared at the ground for a moment. He couldn't wait to take off his boots and go take a bath. Today just seemed like a long day.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Zoro's Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **_

* * *

_**~Chapter Five~**_

**Zoro's Dream**

Later that evening everyone had decided to go to that waterfall and enjoy a relaxing bath. The girls were delighted when Usopp and Jack made a divider so the woman could have their privacy. Though, Nami had invited Jack over to join them since he was 'gay'; however, Jack had immediately refused.

Now, Jack sat near the water fall sitting on a rock on the bottom of the lake so it went above his waist. He closed his eyes and sat back, letting his long hair drift onto his back, his bangs covering most of his eyes.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper weren't far away playing Marco Polo. Zoro had just finished washing his clothes and sat down to relax himself not far from Jack. Jack opened his right eye and watched the swordsman take a seat a few rocks next him, His eyes moved over the scar on the swordsman's chest staring at it before continuing to his lower torso.

He quickly looked away when he noticed the swordsman was looking his way and he felt his cheeks heat. His fingers moving through his hair as he slowly removed the pony tail, pushing some of it behind his ears.

Jack sighed heavily and grabbed a hold of his right wrist feeling the cold metal of the chain. The chains hurt more and more these days; he could feel them burning at his skin. Jack put them into the water and he hissed. The water soothed his skin and the burning slowly disappeared.

"They really hurt, huh?" Came a deep voice from Jack's right.

Jack turned his head, looking over at Zoro. "Yeah, well, nothing that I can't handle; they only burn."

Zoro nodded. "And the scars on the hands?"

Jack's eye's widened and he stared at his hands. There were scars and burn marks all over the palms of his hands and fingers. He frowned. "I know a cook is supposed to keep their hands in perfect shape, but accidents happen."

Zoro stared at him. He wasn't sure if he should believe the cook or not though decided not to ask, turning his attention back to the water. Things went quiet after that, but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable. Zoro couldn't help but wonder what it was but it almost felt familiar to be sitting there with Jack. Though at the same time, something seemed off. He wondered if it was because Jack had spent so much time with Sanji under the chef's wing? He grunted, thinking about Sanji wasn't helping his mood much either. He missed the blond cook a lot and he still didn't understand why.

Thinking back, he always thought that he hated the bastard. He always got on his nerves wooing the girls and blaming him for things he didn't do. Making fun of his hair. Though, if he was honest with himself, he was the one who always started the fights. Well, not all the time. Sure, there were times the cook did, but most of the time he did.

Just thinking about it brought a grin to his face. He remembered a time where the cook was getting stupid with the girls. He went into that high pitched voice, praising them, telling them not to worry because he will protect them, and to just call him 'Mr. Prince.' Then he had called Sanji 'Prince' instead when the girls didn't. He remembered how mad Sanji had got and the fight had started right after.

He never thought he would miss those damn fights. _I wonder if Sanji misses me too… What am I saying? That man hates me. _Zoro sighed and cursed under his breath. Thinking about the blond was making him feel more miserable than ever. It didn't help that another blond was sitting next to him, who just happened to somewhat look like and act like the love cook.

_I hate him. _He thought bitterly, glaring at Jack, staring right at the blonds back._Why did Luffy have to agree to take him along with us? Why couldn't he just be Sanji? What is it he's hiding? Why can't he just tell us where Sanji is or at least what happened to him? _Zoro didn't realize Jack was staring back at him until the blond moved, splashing the water around him as he got more comfortable.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

Zoro grunted. "Yeah, a lot of things, but I'm not about to talk to you about them, _Temp,"_he said, venom leaking behind his words. It sounded a bit more harsh then he attended but Zoro didn't care.

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly gaped. He then turned away from Zoro and stood up from the water. He felt very hurt from the harsh words the swordsman said to him. He didn't know why but it pricked at his heart and he couldn't look at the other man.

Jack quickly walked pass Luffy, Usopp and Chopper without a second glance even after they said his name. He didn't care at the moment. Being called a temp the way Zoro had called him really bothered him. It hurt even.

Jack stumbled over to his clothes and slipped on his jeans and boots. He grabbed his hat from the tree branch and threw his shirt over his shoulder. He could feel the others eyes watching him but he didn't care. He needed to be alone for a while. He needed to think.

"What happened to Jack-san?" Robin asked as she came over to the water fall near the boys, wrapped in a towel. Nami was standing next to her wondering the same question.

"Don't know. He was just relaxing over there by Zoro when he suddenly got up and left," said Usopp, covering himself with pieces of bush.

"He looked upset," Chopper said, sitting behind Usopp.

"Yeah, it was really weird," Luffy said, nodding continually not bothering to cover himself.

Robin folded her arms over her chest and took a glance at Zoro who seemed to be sleeping in the water. "I have a feeling Swordsman-san might've said something to Jack-san that made him upset."

Luffy blinked and then turned towards Zoro, an angry look in his eyes. "ZORO!" He shouted and ran over to the sleeping swordsman. "Zoro! What did you say to Jack?"

Zoro grumbled and opened his eyes. "Told him I didn't want to talk to him, why? Is he bitchin'? I swear he's too much like that damn cook for his own good," he said, standing to his feet not realizing the girls where there.

"Well, he didn't look to happy Zoro!"

Zoro sighed. "Maybe he's hungry."

Luffy blinked and turned to the others. "It's because he's hungry! I get that way too!"

Zoro sighed. He knew what he said to Jack was a bit harsh but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't care for much at the moment if he was honest with himself. With another frustrated sigh he ran a hand threw his green hair. He knew he would have to apologize to the blond but it could wait 'till later.

**~X~**

Jack sat down by the boys' tent legs spread out and head tilt back smoking a cigarette. On his lap laid his large black jacket. He gazed down at it searching through his pockets when he took out several pieces of blank paper and a bold point pen. He sighed heavily, chewing on his cigarette as he started to write. Once he was done he looked and stood to his feet. He threw his coat back inside the tent and hooked the piece of paper onto the tent's entrance. The blond then turned and made his way towards the ship.

Once Jack was gone a hand came up from the tent and grabbed the note. The hand handed the note to another hand, waiting in the ground and soon it was in Robin's grasp. Robin smiled as she watched Jack's back then read:

_Gone to make dinner. Be back soon._

_Jack_

She smiled at the small letter and tucked it under her shirt. Her smile grew as she heard the laughter of her fellow nakama, making their way back to the camp sight.

"JACK! I'm hungry!" Luffy cried.

"He's already gone to make dinner, Captain-san," Robin said, turning to the rubber man. "You just missed him."

"YOSH!" Luffy shouted with glee.

**~X~**

It didn't take long for dinner to be ready. Jack had came back to the campsite with three baskets full of food. One of the baskets had a picture of lemonade and a few bottles of sake. He smiled at everyone when he returned and placed the baskets down on the ground. He quickly unfolded the blanket they had used for lunch and set it nicely for an evening picnic.

Once everything was set he turned and called out, "Food's ready! Someone grab Luffy so we all get something," he said and started, pouring glasses of lemonade for everyone.

It didn't take long for everyone to get their own food. Jack waited 'till everyone got some, before he got some for himself and sat down next to Nami and Usopp. He watched as everyone ate and smiled, seeing the joy on their faces. When he took a glance at Zoro he quickly looked away. The harsh words Zoro said to him earlier ran threw his mind, and he couldn't help but feel the odd pain return. It hurt, and almost felt like rejection. _Is that what it is? _

Nami and Robin were the only ones who noticed the pained expression on Jack's face. They both glanced at one another both thinking the same thing. They then took a glance at Zoro. They knew the swordsman had said something more then what he was leading on. Robin and Nami both had a feeling what that was too.

"Boys are so stupid," the redhead mumbled and Robin chuckled.

**~X~**

After dinner was over, Usopp and Jack cleaned the mess together. While they were putting the plates in the baskets Jack hissed in pain and grabbed a hold of his right wrist. Usopp looked up in concern.

"What happened?" The sharpshooter asked.

Jack grinned at him. "These things sometimes burn when they move on my wrist."

"Chopper!" Usopp called out.

The little reindeer came running over at the sound of his name. "What is it Usopp? Is something wrong?"

Usopp pointed to Jack. "His wrist hurts," he said and turned to Jack. "If anyone can help, it'll be Chopper. He is the super best doctor ever!"

Chopper started to clap and dance. "ASSHOLE! Compliments don't make me happy! ASSHOLE!"

Jack smiled at the reindeer. "Sure looks like it does. Sanji said the same thing so… do you think you can help, Chopper? I have a feeling that if this keeps happening I'm not going to have any skin left on my wrist."

Chopper smiled. "Sure! Come into the tent with me and I'll take a look."

Jack smiled and went along with Chopper towards the boy's tent. "Usopp you can finish the clean up, right?"

Usopp blinked. "Uh, sure…"

**~X~**

Jack hissed when Chopper slipped the small cloth through the metal cuffs. The ointment that Chopper was using on him was making the burning worse and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Oh, sorry Jack! I told you it would sting!" Chopper cried.

Jack grinned. "It's all right, Chopper. It's starting to work now. Here, do the other hand."

Chopper smiled and took Jack's left hand. He gently put the cloth through the cuff, then thread it through and around the wrist. Jack hissed with the motion but let the small doctor do his job. "Hey Jack, what happened to your hands?"

Jack frowned. "Nothing I like talking about Chopper. Mostly accidents."

Chopper gave Jack his hand back and frowned. "Oh. Sanji-kun used to say that cook's hands are their most valuable treasure."

Jack frowned and stared at his hands, his thoughts going back to the night he and Ace escaped. Tears weld up in his eyes and Jack's hand went to his face. "They were… are. But he let them get hurt."

Chopper's eyes bulged out wide. "What!? What happened to Sanji-kun?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't talk about it Chopper…"

Chopper brought a hoof on Jack's shoulder. "Okay. Why don't you get some sleep for now? I can see that your tiered."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, all right. Thanks for the help. You are a great friend, you know?"

Chopper clapped his hoofs and danced. "Asshole! Compliments don't make me happy! Asshole!"

Jack chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "Night, Chopper."

Chopper smiled and left the tent nearly bumping into Zoro on the way. "Ahh!"

Zoro rose a brow. "Oi, Chopper. What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked with a grin.

"Oh, I just helped Jack with the burning from his chains! Where are the others?"

"Luffy and Usopp are playing some weird game, and I don't know about the girls. What's the temp doing?"

Chopper frowned. "He's going to sleep. If your going into the tent, please be quiet."

Zoro rose a hand and waved. "Will do," he said and made his way inside. As he stepped in he noticed Jack laying there on his side facing the other way. Blond hair was everywhere around him. _He has too much hair…. _He thought and shook his head as he sat down next to the sleeping blond grabbing his blanket.

Jack had heard the swordsman come and took a peek, watching as Zoro laid himself down next to him. Silence filled the room and Jack huffed out a sigh then turned fully around so he was facing the other side. Zoro watched him with the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

It wasn't long after that, that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper came running in, all settling down for bed. The tent quickly got quiet though. The small candle was blown out by Chopper which was followed by more movement, while the little reindeer got comfortable. Soon everything got quiet after that and was followed by soft snores.

Jack watched his fellow crewmates sleep next to him all looking peaceful. He turned around slowly and held onto his wrist, getting more comfortable. A thought had accrued to him and he smiled. Something told him that tomorrow was going to be fun day…

**~X~**

"Damn bastards," Sanji cursed as he made his way into the small jungle. The blond tumbled over a log and cursed again under his breath. He had to get as far away as he could so he won't be seen. Getting back was going to be easy but he knew getting away was going to be difficult. If someone was to follow him now his whole plan would be ruined.

Sanji cursed yet again when he tripped over a vine. The jungle was so dark at night that he could barely see his hands in front of him. Though, if he didn't do it now he might not get another chance to do this any time soon. It was important that he got the next letter out and sent to Ace. He was the only one who could delver the message.

Finally, Sanji made it to a large rock deep within the jungle. He heaved out a sigh and sat down on top of it then glanced around. He needed to make sure none of the bastards he was with didn't follow him.

Seeing that there was no one around, Sanji quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen. The chef started to write quickly afraid to be caught but still neat enough to be read. Once he was done he took out his lighter and brushed the flame over the words. He watched as the message sparked into fire. Each word read out in a brilliant flame; then, once the whole message was on fire, it disappeared in his hands.

Sanji grinned and waited. He knew his message would go through, it always does and he was always responded immediately. Right on time, the extra paper he had in his hand had caught on fire and words appeared over it in a deep red. Sanji let his eyes scan over the brief message and grinned from ear to ear. He quickly crumbled up the note and put it in flames before it too disappeared into ashes. The blond hoped off the rock he was on and started to head back to where he came from.

Little did he know, that someone was watching him and that the piece of paper he had burned remained on the ground would be soon picked up…

**~X~**

_Zoro was back on the ship. It was late at night and everyone was still on the campsite. He scanned the ship slowly looking for any signs of an intruder. He didn't know why but he had a feeling someone was there. _

_Footsteps echoed through the night time air. He could hear the steps getting closer as he heard the soft thuds on the ships floor. Zoro quickly grabbed a hold of Wadou and spun around pointing it at the figure before him. He couldn't see there face only the drift of smoke. The smell of tobacco drift threw his nose. _

"_Jack?" Zoro whispered, taking a step closer towards the intruder keeping his sword raised incase it was someone else. Once he got into view and could see who it was Zoro's eyes widened. _

_There standing before him was Sanji. He was smoking a cigarette and glaring at the swords man. _

"_You going to kill me, you shitty Marimo," he said, taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a few strands of smoke. "Or is that how you tell me you've missed me?"_

_Zoro immediately dropped his sword; he couldn't believe his eyes. Sanji was standing in front of him and on the Going Merry. Sanji was alive and looked to be well. The next thing the swordsman knew he was bringing the blond into a hug. "Damn it, shit cook! You had us all worried." _

_Sanji returned the embrace and held the swordsman close. He smiled into the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."_

"_Tell me what?" Zoro asked. He was a bit confused on Sanji's words and eyed the cook. _

"_I can't tell you." _

"_Tell me what, Sanji? What's the matter?"_

"_It hurts Zoro. Please, I can't tell you."_

_Zoro shook his head. "Okay, but what's the matter?"_

_Sanji shook his head. "I have to go." _

"_But Sanji!" Zoro screamed as the cook started to walk backwards moving away from him. _

"_SANJI! WAIT! YOU JUST GOT HERE!"_

"_I HAVE TO GO!" Sanji made a run for it and jumped over the rail. Zoro ran after him but what he saw was a sea of chains wrapping Sanji in a bind. _

"_SANJI! NO, SANJI! SANJI!"_

"SANJI!" Zoro screamed and he sat up quickly. He was sweating from head to toe and he took in a deep breath. He took a quick look around and he noticed he was in the boys'tent. Luffy was laying next him, his legs over Usopp and head on Chopper. Jack was on the other side of looking up with wide eyes.

Zoro turned and jumped when he seen the bright blue and brown eyes of Jack looking at him, blinking.

"Nightmare?" Jack asked slowly, sitting up.

Zoro rubbed at his face and sighed. "Yeah… I need some fresh air…maybe some booze," he said and got to his knees. "Damn tent."

Jack snickered as he watched Zoro struggle to get out of the tent when he suddenly felt something tugging at his hair. "Oww, get off," Jack said kicking Zoro's butt causing the swordsman to fall on top of Usopp.

When Zoro fell on Usopp it caused the sharpshooter to screech and kick Luffy witched caused the rubber man to tumble over pushing Chopper, who screamed and fell into the tent, knocking the whole thing over and on top of them.

Screams and shouts were heard all through the jungle as the Straw Hat's men were stuck in one big pile. Jack had tried to get up and away only to fall over landing on Zoro's back who was still on Usopp.

At all the shouts and noises woke up the girls who climbed out of their own tent to see what was going on. Nami and Robin both stared at the large mess that was happing, not sure what to think. Robin had a smile on her face and seemed to be somewhat enjoying the show. Nami on the other hand looked very annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS DOING?" Nami screamed, kicking at the large lump that was once a tent and is now a dog pile of men and a reindeer.

"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" Jack's cries could be heard from the inside.

"HOLD ON WILL YOU!" Zoro's voice could be heard and then a large shout that sounded like Usopp.

"ZORO! WATCH WHERE YOUR KICKING!" The sharpshooter cried.

"AHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?! IS IT A MONSTER?" Chopper cried.

Laughing could be heard then and from no one other than their captain. "You guys are so weird!"

"SHUT UP LUFFY! WERE TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Zoro and Usopp together.

"GET ME OUT!" Jack cried as he tried to push Luffy and Zoro off of him at the same time.

Robin then got very serious and touched Nami's shoulder. "Jack is claustrophobic. If we don't get him out soon it can get bad."

Nami's eyes widened. "Guys! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! Robin what do you think we should do?"

"We have to get them out one at a time. Hopefully we can get Jack-san out first then the rest can take care of themselves," Robin said, moving over to the large mess, looking at it wondering if there was a way she could help and remove the tent from under and off of the dog pile.

"Will you guys hold still! I can probably cut us out if- I SAID STAY STILL LUFFY!" Zoro shouted, being kicked in the face from his captain.

"THAT'S IT! I'M KICKING ALL OF YOUR ASSES! GET OFF ME! I NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Jack screamed and everyone immediately stopped. Suddenly a long leg went flying towards the right along with Luffy who was kicked high into the air.

"WHAHOO!" The rubber man shouted with glee as he was sent flying.

The next thing the girls knew Jack was emerging from the mess off bodies and standing back to his feet. Blond hair flew around him sparkling with the moon light and covering most of his face. "Damn shitty bastards!"

Zoro was the next one to stand to his feet his eyes not leaving Jack. Usopp and Chopper were next to fallow when suddenly Luffy came crashing down into the ground, landing on Zoro's head. "Oww…damn it, Luffy!"

Jack heaved in a deep sigh, keeping his eyes closed for a long moment before bringing a hand up and pushing his long hair out from his face and to the back, letting it fall off his shoulders. He searched his pocket for a cigarette, lighting it with a flick of his lighter and brought it to his lips. He turned around staring at everyone who was watching him. Robin was the only one smiling.

"Sorry…"He said in a low whisper.

"It's okay Jack, are you all right? You didn't hyphenate, did you?" Chopper asked as he came, running over towards the temp cook.

Jack shook his head. "No, I thought… I mean, I did the best thing I could think of… Luffy are you all right?"

Luffy blinked and smiled. "YES I AM! Jack, that was so awesome!"

Jack nodded and grinned at his caption. "Well, if Zoro didn't kneel on my hair none of this would of happened."

"WHAT?! IF your hair wasn't so damn long I wouldn't of kneeled on it! Also if you waited another damn minute I would have been off it and out of the tent!"

"Cha, whatever," Jack said, looking away from Zoro and tied back his hair.

"Why the hell were you getting up in the first place, Zoro?" Nami asked, angry at the swordsman.

"I needed some fresh air," was the reply.

Jack heaved a sigh and stepped over towards what used to be the tent and grabbed his blanket. He then went over to a tree and sat down covering his naked torso. It was obvious the man was still upset from earlier conversation with Zoro and everyone watched with concern.

Usopp then slapped Luffy's shoulder. "Let's get back to sleep. Now that the tent is gone we can sleep under the stars! I remember one time in my adventures that I had to sleep under the stars. It was a beautiful night but the weird thing…"Usopp's story started to trail off as he and Chopper went over to their own corner and Usopp continued to talk.

Luffy yawned tiredly and scratched. "Yeah, I can use a little bit more sleep," he said, grabbing his own blanket and sat under a near by tree putting his straw hat in front of his eyes.

Zoro sighed and turned to Jack who was just staring out into space. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Robin and Nami next to her. He frowned. "What?"

"Swordsman-san, I think you should go and apologize to him," she said in a stern voice.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"Men are so dumb," Nami said, shaking her head. "It's obvious all Jack is trying to do is make friends with you and you keep pushing him away."

"What? What makes you think I should talk to him just because of that?" Zoro argued.

"Do you have any heart at all Zoro?" said Nami.

"What's that supposed mean?"

Robin shook her head, stopping Nami from arguing back and turned to Zoro. "What she means is, that Jack-san is hurting inside. What happened to him and Cook-san is really bothering him. All he is trying to do is fit in and make friends while we figure out what's going on and you keep pushing him away. And though you may not understand this now, but if you keep pushing away you may regret it later," Robin said and turned to leave for the girls tent. "Good night, Swordsman-san."

Zoro watched as she left and then turned to Nami with a questionable look.

"You're not going to get anything from me. You go and talk to him Zoro or I'll hide all the booze! And stop calling him Temp! He may be a temp cook but that doesn't mean he's a temp nakama!" With that Nami left for the girls'tent as well.

Zoro sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck. He then turned his attention back to Jack who was still just sitting against the tree wrapped in his blanket staring at the chains on his right wrist. Sighing, Zoro grabbed his own blanket and made his way over to the blond, then sitting across from him against the opposed tree. "Hey."

Jack gazed up at him as he rubbed at the shackles on his right wrist. "Hey." There was a pause then and everything was quiet only the sounds of Luffy's snores could be heard as the two sat there.

"Look-"

"I just-"

Both men said at the same time. They paused again and stared at one another before Zoro rose a hand. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was angry and took it out on you," Zoro said, quickly.

Jack nodded his hand pulled lightly at his hair. "I don't mean to make you mad, Zoro… not right now."

"Not right now?"

Jack shrugged. "You know, not seriously. I mean, there may come a time where were joking around or something, you know?"

Zoro nodded. "I see," he said his hand, grazing over the grass.

Jack watched the swordsman for a moment before looking away. His fingers lacing through his long hair, pulling on the pony tail gently. Silence had came between them once again making things slightly awkward. Jack wasn't sure what to say or talk about at the moment.

Jack sighed, finally deciding not to say anything. Instead he brought his attention to the sky looking up at the full moon. He smiled to himself as he took in the beauty of it.

Jack was beautiful and Zoro couldn't deny that. Just like Sanji he had a famine face and blond hair that sparkled in the moonlight. He noticed it the first night the temp cook stayed with them. Both men were truly a beautiful and handsome in their difference; with Jack you could see his whole face, while Sanji hid most of his.

He had often wondered why Sanji hid the left side of his face but never bothered to ask the blond. He was sure there was probably something wrong with it but he didn't know what exactly. Now, staring at Jack, he realized that the man looked a good bit like Sanji. Though this man didn't have that little beard at the bottom of the chin or the curly eyebrow. But both men were very attractive in Zoro's eyes.

It didn't surprise Zoro when he felt himself inching closer towards sitting next to the blond who continued to stair up at the sky. What did surprise him was when he touched Jack's cheek making the other man jump and turn to face him. The next thing Zoro knew he was leaning closer towards the blond their lips touching ever so gently.

Jack was shocked when he noticed Zoro, sitting next to him but was even more shocked when he felt the swordsman's soft lips brush against his. The kiss was gentle and soft and Jack found himself ease into it. Though the kiss quickly ended when both men heard a loud noise coming from the ship. Both stood to their feet, staring at he Going Merry wondering what it could be.

"Shush," Zoro said, grabbing his swords and strapping them to his side. Jack swallowed and followed the swordsman over toward the ship. They both stopped and listened again when they reached the boat's ladder. A loud crash followed with an "aw shit!". Zoro and Jack shared glances.

"Someone's up there!" They said together.

Zoro then grabbed Jack's shoulders. "Alert the others while I'll see who or what it could be."

Jack nodded and darted off back to the camp. Zoro carefully climbed the ladder and hoped onto the deck. He scanned the area slowly and swallowed. _It's just like my dream… _He thought and stepped over towards the helm. There, in shadows near the kitchen, was a tall figure. Smoke could be seen drifting around the intruder's head. Zoro's heart stopped and his breath caught. _It can't be… can it? _

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Someone is steeling food

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_**~Chapter Six~**_

**Someone is Steeling Food? Zoro's Decision**

Zoro heart pounded in his chest and his breathing hitched. Swallowing hard, he stared at the man before him. He was hidden in the shadows but Zoro could still make out the swirl of smoke around the man's head. For some reason the man's hands were cupped over his face rubbing gently.

Slowly Zoro placed his thumb over Wadou's hilt and glared at the man before him. Sweat was beading down his forehead, but he knew this was no time to be nervous. "Show yourself," he said, trying to keep his cool.

The man slowly dropped his hands from his face and looked up. A grin appeared on his shadowed face and he took a few steps into the light. "Zoro! Hey!"

Zoro's eyes widened not believing his eyes. How did this man find them he had no idea. "I can't believe it…"

**~X~**

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Jack had kicked Usopp and Chopper awake. "Get up," he said and turned to Luffy, stomping on the rubber man's face. "Get up, I say! There's an intruder," Jack hissed and raced over to the girls' tent, knocking on the side he spoke. "Nami-san, I'm sorry to disturb you ladies but there is an intruder on the Going Merry. Zoro is there now."

Nami and Robin came right out both looking slightly confused. "What's that Jack?" Nami asked rubbing her eyes.

Jack shook his head and turned back to Luffy who was still asleep. "There is someone on the Going Merry! Zoro is there now seeing who it is…but he might be steeling our food!"

Luffy's eyes shot open when he heard the words 'steeling' and 'food'. The rubber man jumped to his feet, steam coming out of his nose. "WHAT?! STEELING THE FOOD! I'LL KILL THEM!" he shouted and ran right towards the Going Merry. Jack and Robin went after him followed by Nami and Chopper. Usopp stood behind.

"Yes, go and get them! I'll be right here watching the campsite!" Usopp shouted after them.

"WILL YOU COME ON?!" Nami shouted back.

Usopp gulped and shook his head. "But I have 'I-can't-go-back-to-the-ship-because-some-creepy-person-is-there-idtus'," he wined and cried.

Back on the Going Merry, Zoro stared at the man not believing his eyes. He was just about to say something to the man when suddenly a loud scream could be heard coming from behind them. Slowly Zoro turned around to see what it was.

"GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKET!"

"Oh, no…" Zoro said eyes wide when Luffy suddenly came, crashing into him who crashed into the intruder. For the second time that night Zoro was stuck in-between legs and arms and crashed onto the hard floor.

"Oi, Luffy! Get off!" Said a muffled voice from underneath Zoro.

Luffy quickly jumped off and held onto his arm. "Zoro, get away so I can beat this guy up for steeling our food!"

"Steeling…What?" Zoro shook his head and wondered where his captain got that idea. He quickly stood back to his feet and stared at the man below him. "Luffy, I don't think he is here to steel food," the swordsman said, turning to the intruder and offering a hand.

The man grinned and took the offering hand, standing back to his feet. "Thanks. Oi, Luffy what did I tell you about crashing into people?"

Luffy blinked. "Ace! Why are you trying to steal our food?"

"I wasn't! I was looking for you guys!" Ace argued.

Luffy scratched the side of his head. "Oh! Jack said you were steeling food."

"Sorry, I had to say something to get him up," Jack said from behind Luffy. Both Luffy and Zoro turned to see the blond, grinning behind them. Robin coming over as well. "Wasn't sure who it was and all, and nothing else would wake up this idiot of a captain, so..."

Ace grinned. "Ah Jack! Glad you made it! Told you Luffy would let you join."

Jack grinned in return. "Yeah, it wasn't easy. Though it's about time you caught up with me. I almost started to worry."

"Well, I had to return back to Whitebeard and let him know what was going on. He thinks it's a good idea if I stick with you guys for a while. That's when I got the letter from Sanji. When I didn't see your guy's ship at Pumpkin Island I came right here." Ace explained.

Jack grinned, and Robin stepped up. "How did Cook-san know to look at Pumpkin Island?"

Ace blinked and turned to the older woman. "I don't believe I met you before. Though I do recognize you, Nico Robin." He grinned.

"She's our newest member. Though my question is, how did the shit cook know where to send you? And how did he send you a letter?" asked Zoro.

Ace grinned. "Anyone can send me a letter by using fire and having something to write on; as long as you know how to do it. Jack and Sanji-kun both know how to get in touch with me. So does Luffy. As for how he knew where you guys are; that's where he sent Jack, plus he knew Nami would want to come here for the treasure."

Jack nodded. "I told you Ace was with us when we found the sword. So it makes sense that he would know."

Zoro blinked. "That's true. Sanji mentioned Ace in Nami's letter."

Robin smiled. "It seems that Cook-san has everything planned out well. If he is able to write to you then we know he's okay. Did he say where he was?"

Ace blinked. "No. Just where to go to find Jack. Also said where to go next that he might be able to meet us on one of the islands. You know the five hill one that is east from here?"

"Yeah," said Jack.

"He said that he's heading there. He said he has a plan to steal a long boat from the ship he is on. He could be there within a few weeks if he's heading in that direction now."

Luffy blinked. "So Sanji is trying to meet up with us? COOL! Now we can get our nakama back!"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure where he is, but it sounds like he isn't too far. Sanji's isn't bad at navigation. Not as good as Nami but he isn't bad, so I think he can get there. Though, it will take us a good ten days before we even reach the island ourselves."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's if we leave tomorrow. Not to mention if we don't run into any storms."

"YOSH! WE WILL LEAVE IN THE MORNING!" Luffy cried out. "Ace does this mean you will be traveling with us again?"

Ace grinned. "Yes, little brother. I will until we find out what's going on with that Sam guy. Or whatever is going on."

Robin smiled. "Do you know anything about him?"

Ace rubbed his head. "Just that he likes to torment people. Should have seen what he did to poor Jack here. Not to mention Sanji."

Jack shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it, Ace."

Ace glanced at Jack and nodded. He understood why his friend wouldn't want to talk about such a horrible thing. He was there and seen it. So he quickly changed the subject. "Okay. So where is everyone?"

"Waiting by the camp. They had trouble bringing Long-nose-kun with them so they stayed behind. I think it's time that we head back and let them know everything is alright." Robin said and turned to leave.

"Everyone is going to be happy to see you, Ace!" Luffy said running after Robin laughing.

Ace grinned and turned to Zoro and Jack. "Oi, you two alright?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, I'm going back to camp. Ace, I'm so glad you're here," he said and chuckled hoping off the side of the boat.

Zoro watched as Jack left and turned his attention back to Ace. "You coming?"

Ace nodded and the two left together fallowing after Jack.

**~X~**

Early the next morning Jack woke up with a start. He blinked and quickly sat up looking around. Everyone was still asleep. Ace and Luffy were sleeping next to each other, Usopp was using Chopper as a pillow and Zoro was sleeping up against a tree across from him. Jack heaved out a sigh and stood up stretching out his arms before going into a hand stand and stretching out his legs. Once he was standing straight again he grabbed his shirt and threw it on, leaving the front un-buttoned.

Smiling he made his way back towards the ship. As he passed Zoro he stared at the green-haired man for a second and continued on his way. He couldn't help but think of the kiss they shared last night. He couldn't help but wonder why Zoro had kissed him. _Was it because he has feelings for me? No maybe because he has feelings for Sanji and I remind him of him? _"Cha, playing with emotions isn't nice…."

**~X~**

Later that morning after breakfast everyone started to get ready to leave. Nami was calling orders out to get the ship ready to seat sail. She watched as everyone ran around doing everything she said and yelled a few times at Luffy when the rubber man did something wrong. Other than that everything seemed to be going as planned. Ace stood besides her watching a smile on his face.

"You really know how to get everyone to listen," he said with a snicker.

Nami grinned. "But of course. If I didn't do it we would wouldn't be leaving the island for another three hours."

Ace laughed. "Though isn't this the job for the captain or first mate?"

Nami frowned. "Like those two can give off orders and know what to do. Sure, when it comes down to it we have to listen to Luffy and Zoro at some point; but that's only in really dangerous situations. Other than that I give the orders around here."

"Smart girl."

"Nami! What's our heading?" Usopp called from the helm.

"Seat the ship towards the east!"

"Okay!"

Jack smiled, whipping off his forehead. Everything was going fine and the weather was perfect. It was time to get to the next island to see what else they could find. Lighting up a cigarette he leaned against the side of the boat and watched as Usopp and Chopper started to play a game, Luffy quickly joining them. He scanned the ship once and found Robin in the crow's nest reading, Nami and Ace were enjoying in a friendly conversation. Taking a glance at Zoro, he saw that the man was lifting weights as normal.

Seeing that everything seemed OK, Jack turned and let his gaze drift off to the ocean. No matter where he lived being on the ocean was the best time of his life. Being here, on the Going Merry as his new home - he wouldn't change it for anything. Though he knew as long as he had the shackles on his wrists he wasn't sure he could even stay here. He often wondered what would happen if he was found. He knew Luffy would help him out. He was sure of that. Luffy was the only one that could help him. If he wanted to follow his dream and to be free, he had to trust Luffy.

He didn't know why he knew that, or did he understand it. But he knew the rubber man was the one to go to when needed help.

His dream was to be free. The day the shackles were placed on his wrists was the day his real dream had vanished. If he could be free again, he knew he would be a happy person no matter what.

"Oi Jack," Ace called, walking over to the blond.

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Why is Nami asking me if you were into men?"

Jack's eyes widened and he walked away. "Don't know!"

Ace only laughed.

**~X~**

Zoro stepped into the kitchen staring at Jack's back. The temp cook was cutting vegetables preparing a meal for lunch. Zoro watched him for a long moment. He wasn't sure what to say to the cook after what happened between them last night. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he was there to begin with.

"What do you want, idiot swordsman? Don't you know I'm cooking?"

Zoro blinked and was a bit taken back by the words. He wasn't even sure if he heard right because he was sure the man sounded just like Sanji then. "Oi, what did you say?"

Jack raised his head and blinked turning slightly to look at Zoro. "I didn't say anything. I didn't even hear you come in."

Zoro blinked again and rubbed at his face. _Was I hearing things? _He thought to himself and shook his head. He decided to think on it later, for now he had another issue at hand to take care of. He took a glance over at Jack who was still staring at him as if he were nuts.

"Oi, Zoro, are you feeling all right?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he stepped over towards the sink slamming a hand onto it and glaring at the blond. "What are you doing?"

Jack stared at Zoro. "I'm making lunch… Zoro is something wrong?"

Zoro raised a brow and stared at Jack for moment leaning his back against the kitchen sink staying quiet and letting himself think. He wasn't sure what to say to the other man. Hell he was confused himself. _Did I kiss him because I have feelings for him? Or because he reminds me so much of the love cook and I really have feelings for him? Or maybe them both. _He thought to himself and remembered Robin's words.

"_You may not understand this now, but if you keep pushing him away you may regret it later_."

Zoro sighed and glanced at Jack who started his chopping again. _She's right. If I don't do something now I'll regret it later. I may have a chance with Jack. Though I really care for Sanji or whatever… he's a ladies' man. _With his decision made Zoro turned back towards the temp cook, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oi, about last night…" he started and listened, as the cutting slowly stopped.

Jack turned his attention back to Zoro and stared at him. "As I thought, that's why you came in here for…"

"Yeah, and before you go getting any ideas that it's because you remind me of that shit cook, that's not really it. Part of it is. You do remind me of him, yeah, and I do have weird feelings for him as I do for you. It's just I don't think I'll have a chance with him as I do with you. He's so into girls it's crazy and I'll only live once…"Zoro said with a heavy sigh. He didn't understand why but he was getting nervous all of a sudden.

Jack blinked and stared taking in everything that was just said not believing what he heard. Thinking it for a moment he finally accepted. He smiled. "Ok."

"Ok?" Zoro was slightly confused by Jack's choice of words.

"I'm accepting. If what you mean is that you want a relationship then I'm accepting it." Jack explained.

Zoro smiled. He didn't know why he was smiling, but he couldn't help it. Not sure what to do, he sighed and spoke. "Good, now where's the booze?"

Jack grinned and went back to his chopping. "You know where it is. Go get it."

Zoro frowned and tugged on the back of Jack's pony tail before stepping over to the cabinets taking out a bottle of sake. He then leaned forward giving Jack a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Jack blinked and touched his cheek looking back at Zoro watching him leave. He smiled to himself and then went right back to his cooking.

**~X~**

"Lunch is ready! Oi, Nami, Robin! If you want any lunch please come and get some before the pigs do," Jack called out and snickered.

"Who are you calling a pig," Ace asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Ace only laughed and made his way into the kitchen followed by Robin and Nami.

"Hello, Jack-san. You look like you're in a better mood today," Robin said with a smile.

Jack smiled in return. "Ah, yeah, I guess I am."

"FOOD!" Luffy screamed as he ran pass Robin and Jack and right into the kitchen nearly knocking the two over.

"OI LUFFY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Jack yelled, fallowing the rubber man into the kitchen.

Robin chuckled and watched as Usopp and Zoro came up from the deck fallowed by Chopper. Usopp and Chopper ran in first and Zoro waited for Robin.

"Thank you Swordsman-san," she said and went right into the kitchen.

Zoro grunted in response and followed Robin into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He watched as Jack served the meal putting plats in front of everyone and smiled. _This relationship or whatever it is will be interesting… _He thought to himself, the smile never leaving. _And why am I smiling so much?_

"Hope you all like fish stew and fried pork-chops." Jack said as he took a seat across form Ace and next to Zoro.

"So cool! It looks so good!" Luffy screeched his mouth watering.

Jack smiled towards Luffy, watching as his caption started eating. "Slow down Luffy, you don't want to choke."

With a mouth full of food Ace's eyes widened and took a glance over at Jack. "Jack," he said in a serious tone.

Jack blinked. "Huh? Ace, is something wrong?"

Ace raised a hand and pointed at Jack's face. Before he could say anything he fell face first into his soup, already fast asleep.

Jack blinked and touched his face. "Oi…" his eyes widened and he stood up. "Please, excuse me, I have to use the washroom," he said and rushed out of the kitchen.

Zoro blinked and watched Jack as he rushed out of the room wondering what was going on. He then took a glance at Ace's sleeping form. _Does he know something we don't? What is going on? _

Robin had noticed something as well and stared at Ace for a long moment a smile appearing on her lips. Unlike the other crew members Robin had glanced at Jack when Ace pointed at him and had spotted something on the cook's face. She didn't get a good look at what it was but knew something was up. She took a glance at Ace and knew he knew what it was and decided to ask him about it later. For now it looked if the young man was about to drown in his soup. "Does he do that often? And shouldn't you wake him," she asked Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked and turned to his brother slapping him on the back. "Yeah! He falls asleep at random times usually when he's eating," he laughed.

"Oi Luffy… watch how your hitting," Ace said, lifting his head up face full of stew.

Robin chuckled and handed him a napkin. "Here you are."

Ace stared at the random hand that appeared out of nowhere and took the offered napkin. "Ah, thank you."

**~X~**

Back in the bathroom Jack was staring at his reflection in the mirror. His whole body was shaking and his right hand was resting on his forehead and the left was holding the sink tightly. "Not now…! Stop!" He cried out both hands clinching on his head tightly.

"It hurts!" He said with clinched teeth and screamed loudly, his foot coming up and kicking hard into the sink smashing it into pieces. Water squirted everywhere, splashing hard on Jack causing the blond to stumble backwards on his fallen swords and fall into the tub.

When Jack landed in the tub he accidentally turned on the shower soaking him from head to toe. Jack cried out again and clenched his head. He moved his hand to turn the water off only to turn the water to scolding hot. He screeched and turned to knobs again turning the water cold and continued turning until they were fully off.

Back in the kitchen everyone had stopped eating (besides Luffy) and stared at the kitchen door listing to Jack's yells and screeches. Zoro had stood to his feet and took a tight hold of Wadou not sure if he should go and see what was going on or not. Everyone else had stood still. Everyone, that is, but Luffy who continued to eat and steel some of Usopp's food.

Just then the kitchen door burst open, and a soaked and wet Jack stepped in. His long hair was down and most of it was in front of his face. In his right hand held half of the kitchen sink. "Shitty sink, shitty bathtub, shitty swords, shitty bathroom…" he mumbled, tossing the sink to the side and took his place at the table. He took a glance at Luffy and slapped his hand away from his plate.

"Uh Jack, are you… Ok?" Nami asked, watching the blond.

"Yes."

Everyone stared at Jack as the blond started to eat his food like nothing was wrong. Luffy was the only one who seemed not to know anything while Ace looked if he wanted to laugh.

Zoro then sat back down in his seat and he took a bite of his pork-chop. "I told you, you shouldn't keep your swords in the bathroom."

"Oi." Was all that Jack said, keeping his attention on his food.

"Um…is that the bathroom sink?" Chopper then asked.

"Yep." Jack answered.

"Wha-Jack, how did the sink brake?" Nami asked.

"Kicked it."

"By accident?" asked Usopp.

"Purpose."

"Why?" Asked Zoro.

"I don't remember."

"What? How can you go and brake something and not remember why you did it?!" said Nami.

"The fall and landing in the bathtub did that," Jack answered.

Robin chuckled. "It seems that Jack-san has bad luck in the bathroom."

Ace laughed. "No, he's just a darn right klutz in those boots of his! There so heavy it's not even funny." Ace laughed even more.

"Shut up, Ace." Jack sneered.

Ace grinned at Jack. "Oi, you're the one who wanted to do the training and wear the damn things. I got your shoes with me if you want them back."

Jack shook his head. "Not yet Ace."

Luffy took another bite of his meet and stared at Jack and his eyes widened. "JACK! WHEN DID YOU GET ALL WET?!"

"YOU'RE NOTICED JUST NOW?" Everyone else cried out to Luffy.

"But Jack you should go and change before you catch cold!" Chopper squealed.

"After I eat. I'm hungry."

**~X~**

After lunch was over, Jack was in the girl's room using their mirror. He had asked Robin if it was all right and she said it was as long as he didn't break anything. Once his hair was back in its usual ponytail he took one more glance at himself in the mirror and smiled. Putting his brush in his back pocket he then left the girls' room and went to the boys'.

Zoro watched as Jack returned from the boys' bunk, as he buttoned his white dress shirt. He grinned at the blond as he walked pass, and smiled bigger even wider when Jack returned it. Sighing softly he shook his head and continued to lift his weights. Part of him wanted to go with Jack and see what the blond was doing; thought a part of him told him not to.

Though he said he would go along with this relationship thing with Jack, it still didn't stop him from being a bit confused and worried about Sanji. Though he did promise he was going give it a try and that was one thing he attended on doing. Roronoa Zoro doesn't break his promises.

Smiling despite himself, Zoro watched as Jack leaned against the side wall so he was facing him. He watched as the cook took out a cigarette and started to smoke. Sighing softly he put his weights down and made his way over to the blond to stand right next to him.

Robin smiled as she watched Zoro and Jack go into a friendly conversation. She listened as she heard Jack's chuckle and chuckled silently to herself. It was a nice thing to see and she hoped to see more of it.

"That's weird…" Nami said from Robin's right.

Robin glanced at her and noticed the navigator was looking at the same thing she was and smiled. "Oh?" She said and chuckled. "Why is that?"

Nami shook her head. "Well, just last night they hated each other, and now it's like they are best of friends. What is going on between them?"

Robin chuckled again and turned to her book. "Who knows? Maybe they came to an agreement," she said and took one more glance at the two men in front of her.

In truth, Robin didn't think it was weird at all. No, in fact she thought it looked very normal. She knew something like this was going to happen and it was only a matter of time. Sanji and Zoro were already growing a strong bond before the cook had left. It was only a matter of time Zoro would continue it. Even if he didn't know that he was.

Turning her gaze away from the two men, she smiled and glanced at her book. She turned the page and sighed. _I really do wonder what that cook is up too. _She thought and continued her reading.

Ace who was watching the girls from afar and ignoring Luffy's rambling had started laughing when he noticed Jack and Zoro talking to each other. He also didn't think it was an odd thing to see, for he was the only one who knew what was really going on. Knowing that and seeing the two together, made it all the more funnier for the pyro.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Jacks Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**A/N: Thank you, KraljicaZla, for the proofreading my chpaters! **

* * *

_**~Chapter Seven~**_

**Jack's Wanted?**

That night at dinner Jack just sat himself down after serving everyone their meal. He took a seat next to Usopp and across from Zoro who smiled at him. He smiled in return feeling butterflies move through his stomach. He wasn't sure why he felt that way each time Zoro smiled at him, but found himself liking it. He wondered how this new relationship with the swordsman was going to be and hoped it was going to work out. Smiling down at his plate he picked up his fork and took a bite of his food. His mind was about to wonder again to Zoro, when he heard someone say his name.

"Jack," Nami said after Jack took his first bite.

Jack swallowed and whipped his mouth, turning to her. "Yes, Nami?"

"Tonight is your watch. Don't forget."

"Oh, all right. You mean when everyone goes off to bed?" he asked with a smile.

Nami nodded. "That's right. Tonight would have been Sanji-kun's night but since he isn't here and you are, it's your night." Nami said with a smile. Zoro had glanced at Jack then back to his food. He didn't know what it was but part of him felt a wench in his gut hearing the cook's name. Though, it disappeared quickly after glancing over at Jack. It was an odd feeling and it still confused the swordsman none the less.

"All right then." Jack said, eyeing the swordsman with concern. He had noticed Zoro's glance and wondered if it was because Nami had mentioned Sanji; was it because Jack was once again taking Sanji's place at something else? He sighed and continued to eat, hoping Zoro wouldn't think of the cook so much.

Jack didn't like seeing the sadness in Zoro's eyes each time he did.

**~X~**

Later that night once everyone was getting ready to bed and Zoro dragged Luffy out of the kitchen, Jack made his way to the crow's nest to relieve Nami from her post. "Hey Nami, I can take it now," he said with a smile.

"Go ahead Jack, it's all yours," she said and made her way down the ladder.

"Okay, thanks Nami!" He said, waving to her and grabbing his coat, before making his way up the ladder.

"Good night, Jack!" Nami said, calling up to him as she watched him make his way into the look out. She yawned and was just about to make her way to the girls' bunk when she heard Jack's response.

"Good night, Nami-swaaan!"

Nami's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to take a look at Jack who was already sitting in the crow's nest. "What did you say?"

Jack blinked, and turned his head, glancing down at Nami from above. "Nothing, why?"

Nami shook her head. "Oh, well… Good night then!"

"Night," Jack called after her and sat back down. "That was weird," he said and shrugged.

"Must have been my imagination…" Nami said and walked away.

Jack sighed to himself as he sat Indian style, glancing around the open waters to make sure nothing or no one was following them. Seeing that no one was he relaxed until a burning sensation started in his wrist again. He hissed loudly and grabbed a hold of his right wrist from reaction. "Shit…" he cursed, rubbing gently at the chains. "Where is that stuff Chopper gave me?" He said, going through his coat pockets but with no luck. "Damn, where did I…?"

Just when he was about to ask someone to see if he had dropped it down below a small arm came up from the floor holding the small ointment bottle with a small note attached to it. Jack smiled and took the note patting Robin's hand in thanks. He took a hold of the note, placing the bottle between his legs and read three words.

_You dropped this…_

He blinked and turned the small piece of paper over. His eyes widened when he glanced at the other side and looked around. "What is…?"

"Oi, Jack!" Came a familiar voice from the side of the crow's nest. Jack shoved the paper into coat pocket and turned to see who was calling his name. That's when he noticed the green hair coming up from the side soon followed by its owner.

"I thought you went to bed," he said with a smile as he watched the swordsman take a seat across from him.

"Not yet. I brought you a blanket because it can get cold up here at night, you should be thankful," Zoro said with a smug smile, tossing the blanket over to Jack and getting comfortable.

Jack grumbled as the blanket was tossed at him but smiled and placed the blanket to the side. "Thanks," he said and watched as Zoro grinned back before bringing his attention out to the calm sea. For a while the two of them stayed quiet, but then a hiss escaped Jack's lips, his wrist burning once again.

Jack had tried to stop the hiss but it came out to fast and the next thing he knew he was holding onto his wrist once again. Zoro turned his attention back to Jack with concerned eyes. He glanced at the chains on Jack's wrist then to the bottle in his hand. "You all right?" Zoro asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I got the ointment from Chopper," he said, opening the small bottle and taking out the small cloth that was tucked inside.

"Here, let me," Zoro said, scooting closer towards Jack so they were only inches apart. He gently took a hold of Jack's right hand and the bottle and started dabbing away.

Jack blushed as Zoro took his hand and started to treat his burn. He just sat there and watched, never looking the other in the eye. "Thanks," he said softly as Zoro took the other hand and repeated his actions. Slow smooth motions with his thumb as he moved the cloth slowly through the cuffs and dabbing the ointment there. Jack felt the blush creep up on his cheeks with the gentle touches to his hands. _Who would have thought that he could be so gentle with his hands…_

"You're welcome," Zoro said once he was finished. He smiled at Jack who smiled back shyly. Zoro's smile grew into a smirk as he noticed the blush on Jack's cheeks. He gripped tighter on Jack's wrist and pulled the blond into his chest.

Jack gasped when he was pulled towards Zoro and his blush deepened when his nose hit the side of Zoro's color bone. Slowly he looked up and met Zoro's gaze. Still blushing he leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. It was a brief and gentle, and made both men blush when it ended. Jack slowly pulled away watching Zoro as he stood back to his feet.

"Night," Zoro said, smiling once more at Jack and leaped over the side of the crow's nest.

"Night." Jack said in return and smiled from ear to ear.

**~X~**

The next morning Usopp took over for Jack, so he could go and make some breakfast before the captain woke up. When breakfast was over Jack knew he needed to take a nap. He was worn out from not getting any sleep that night and from little sleep the night before. He couldn't wait to lie down for a while.

If he was honest with himself he wondered how he was still even awake. For the past week he hasn't gotten much sleep because Zoro wouldn't let him seep in Sanji's hammock and he had to sleep on the floor. It had hurt Jack in the beginning and still ticked him off a bit. And then there was everything that was going on. His mind wouldn't really let him sleep let along the chains burning his wrist at night. He could truly say he was exhausted.

"When this is over all I want to do is rest," he said and frowned. A knot then filled his stomach and he suddenly felt as if he wanted to cry. The pain he felt in his gut stung. Everything that had happed in the last six months was just poring through his mind. Watching as his own dreams got crashed before him, then watching another man almost lose his life because of_him_…

He didn't know why but he suddenly felt as if something deep inside of him hit him hard and all at once. He felt tears starting to roll down his cheeks and that's what pulled him back to reality. "What," he said, quickly whipping them away. He shook his head and took a deep breath trying to knock away the sudden feeling and quickly ran into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Once he started preparing the breakfast and was in the middle of cooking, Jack placed some lids over pans and sat down in the nearest chair next to him. He let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head back closing his eyes. _Ah, peace and quiet… _He thought and knew it wouldn't last long as Luffy was due to come running inside in less than half an hour.

Jack wasn't sitting for five minutes when he heard the kitchen door open and someone walking in. He didn't care who it was and it was too quiet to be Luffy so he didn't worry. The food was fine and nearly done so he didn't have to worry about that either. He knew it was all right for him to sit for a few minutes and whoever it was in the room couldn't complain, but he still couldn't help but jump when he felt strong hands gently rub at his shoulders. Jack opened his eyes and glanced up to meet a pair of green eyes. He smiled but the smile had little meaning to it than it normally would. "Morning," he said in a soft, tired voice.

Zoro had noticed the smile Jack gave didn't match with the sad eyes he wore but didn't say anything about it and smiled in return. "Morning... Ya know, sitting here isn't cooking. You ok?"

"Cha…"Jack replied, ignoring the swordsman question about being ok or not and stood back to his feet. "You here for your orange juice?"

Zoro nodded deciding not to push the blond for now and to let him be. "Yeah, then training before breakfast."

Jack handed him a glass and turned back to the stove. "Why bother? All I have to do is set the table and it's done. You'll probably get to walk out on deck, pick up one of your weights, lift once and I'll be calling you back in here."

Zoro laughed as he poured himself his glass of orange juice. "It happens every morning. Well, sometimes Sanji would force me to set the table or do something for him. I don't know why I ever did."

Jack barely listened to Zoro's words. He had started to receive a flashback that was unknown to him. It was blurry and dark but there were shouts echoing through his mind. As fast as it came it disappeared. He stared wide eyed at the pan in front of him, watching the bacon as it sizzled. "Uh… I, uh, what?"

Zoro stared at Jack with a raised brow and a bit of concern. When he first walked into the room the man looked so out of it and so tired. He sighed and finished the last glass of orange juice and placed the cup on the table. He slowly and hastily stepped up behind Jack and slowly wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. He kissed Jack's cheek and smiled. "I'll help and set the table, 'cause your tired and spacing out," he said and pushed away from the blond, quickly getting to work.

**~X~**

After breakfast was over and the mess that was left behind was cleaned Jack decided a nap was in order. He was far too tired and desperate for some sleep. Stretching his arms he bent backwards and cracked his back. "Tired…" He mumbled to himself and made his way over to the door. He was just about to leave the kitchen when the door was suddenly burst open by Luffy and Jack went flying when the floor smacked him.

"JACK! NAMI WANTS TO START THE MEETING!" Luffy shouted and looked around. He slowly closed the door and blinked when he saw Jack sitting on the floor behind it. "Jack! It's not time to sleep! Nami will get mad if you are sleeping and she wants us to have a meeting!" The rubber man shouted pulling the blond up to his feet.

"Oi, Luffy… What, what?" Jack asked as he was back to his feet not sure what just happened.

"Were having a quick meeting Jack." Nami said, as she stepped into the kitchen and then turned to Luffy. "Well, go call everyone in! You're the captain!"

Jack sighed. He knew he wasn't to get any sleep anytime soon, so to keep him awake he decided to make some coffee.

"HEY EVERYONE! NAMI WANTS TO HAVE A QUICK MEETING! ACE YOU CAN COME DOWN FROM THE CROWS NEST AND LISTEN TOO!" Luffy shouted.

Within a few minutes Chopper and Usopp came running in soon followed by Robin. Zoro came in next and after another minute Ace came in too.

"Ok, are we all here," Nami asked looking around the room.

Jack smiled as he put a few cookies and coffee on a tray and passed them out to everyone. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper quickly took the offered cookies and completely ignored the coffee. Robin took the coffee, and ignored the cookies, Nami didn't take anything while Ace took both. Zoro took several cookies and also ignored the coffee. Once everyone was served, Jack took his own cup of coffee and sat down in a nearby chair and sighed. He hoped this meeting wouldn't last long.

"Okay, are we all listing? Oi, Jack why did you have to give those idiots cookies?" Nami complained. "LUFFY, USOPP!"

"Yes!" The two said together and quickly found chairs to sit in.

"Now look," she said putting a map down on the center of the table that everyone had surrounded. "Here is where we are, and this island over here is where we need to be. We're not going to get there for another week or so. However, you see these waters here near this island?" When everyone nodded and agreed, she continued. "Well this island is known for its thunder planes. It's always raining there."

"Oh, that's right. I remember that island," said Jack.

Ace nodded. "And you should. We had to stop there for a night because the storm got so bad we couldn't continue in it."

Nami nodded her head. "That's what I mean. It rains there all the time and sometimes the storms get so bad they spread out towards the open sea and people can't help but stop there. Sometimes they're are stuck there for days. Luckily, I am your navigator and can usually get us through thick storms… However, some of the storms from this island even I can't guide us through. We'll be reaching the thunder planes sometime in the next day or so, so we need to be prepared. We also may have to stop at this island for a day, or two even. So, Jack, to be safe, stock up as much as you can when we get there."

Jack nodded. "All right."

"Aw, so were not going straight for the island Sanji told us to go to?" Luffy winded.

Nami sighed. "We might have to take a detour, Luffy. There is no way around the thunder planes. Rain Island is almost in the middle of our path and we have to go around it. Who knows, if we get hit with a bad storm and if Sanji is nearby, we might even meet him there."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Really!?"

Nami nodded. "Because whatever ship Sanji is on or if he is on a smaller boat he won't be able to travel in the bad storms either."

"Okay! Then let's go to Rains Island and take a look!" Luffy demanded.

Everyone smiled. "YOSH!" they shouted.

In the middle of the 'yosh' Jack yawned tiredly. "Well, if that's all, I'm going for a nap. I'm tired."

"Wait! There is one more thing," Nami said, stopping everyone from leaving the kitchen.

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy said, staring at the navigator.

"Well as you all know, this place were going to will be surrounded by marines let alone other pirates. Now that Ace is with us that makes four of us wanted-"

"Five," Ace and Jack said together.

Everyone then turned to the two boys and Jack pulled out a wanted poster from his coat pocket. He held it up in-between two fingers, both Ace and Jack grinning ear to ear.

"Jack, you're wanted," Nami asked with wide eyes. "How much?"

Jack tossed her the wanted poster with a flick of his wrist, his chains jingling from the small movement.

Nami took the fallen wanted poster and looked at it. Robin was standing behind her. Both women's eyes widened. "THIS IS YOU?!" Nami shouted and Robin fell over, eyes wide with fear.

"You can't be…" Robin said, staring hard at Jack.

Luffy blinked and took the wanted poster out of Nami's hands and looked at it. His eyes widened with stars in them. "SOO COOL! HE'S WORTH MORE THAN ME!

"What!?" Everyone in the room shouted together and Luffy held out the poster so everyone could see.

"One hundred and ninety million berries?!" Everyone shouted together and then glanced at Jack who placed his hat on his head and grinned.

"How is it possible? Why haven't I noticed it before…," Robin said standing to her feet.

Luffy blinked and looked over to Robin. "Why, what's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with HIM?! Luffy Look at his name! Look at the name his known for," said Nami, staring at Jack with a terrified expression.

Luffy blinked and turned the wanted poster over and glanced at his name. "Jack The Ripper?"

Jack nodded, and shrugged. "I killed a lot of people in one year. Within the first three no one knew who I was. My first bounty was known as the Grim Reaper with 50 million berries. Then I signed my name with blood on a wall. I needed to be known, and left my picture on top of a victim. I'm NOT a bloody murder though. I killed because I had to. It was my job," Jack said with a heavy sigh. "I didn't know who I worked for at the time but knew what he could do. Fearing for my life, I did what I had to…" He said with a shrug.

Zoro stared at him for a long moment then smiled. "So, you were an assassin and now a pirate? What happened?"

Jack sighed. "I wanted to follow my dream and get away from my boss. I succeeded for a little while then he found me again. But before he did I met up with Sanji…" Jack said and eyed Ace. Ace only grinned.

"So the guy who was your boss was… Sam?" Zoro asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah…" he said with a heavy sigh. "Sanji said everything was going to be all right as soon as I met up with Luffy."

"Yeah, he was right about that," Nami said and patted Luffy on the back. "If he can't beat this Sam guy no one can." Luffy only blinked.

Robin shook her head and stepped forward. "But how are you alive! I have seen you die with my own eyes one year ago! You were killed by Crocodile!"

Jack shook his head. "I just am. Hell, I don't even know how. It was around the time that he found me and I was put into these chains," he answered.

Robin looked at him and then the chains. It was clear to her that there was something more than what he was putting on. Robin had figured out a lot of the things just by watching Jack, but now she was thrown in for a loop. She was confused.

Sighing, she nodded and turned towards the door. She needed to figure out more about this. Something was wrong with this story because so far only one part of it made sense. And now that Jack showed them his wanted poster she was wondering what the temp cook was doing. Why was he telling them these things and why not telling them the truth. She knew she would have to figure it out and that some eavesdropping was in order.

Nami left after Robin following the older out the door. Usopp and Chopper were next to leave fallowed by Luffy who took his brother's hat in the process. Ace blinked a few times and then went after his younger brother when he realized what happened leaving Jack and Zoro alone.

Jack smiled at Zoro and waved a hand. "Don't mess up the kitchen," he said and made his way to the door.

"Mess it? It's already a mess. Cookies everywhere."

Jack turned around and scanned his kitchen. Zoro was right; it was his own fault for passing out cookies. And knowing there was a mess in his kitchen, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. "Yay me," he said and grabbed a rag.

Zoro laughed. "You should've just made coffee for yourself and left it at that when you're tired. Sanji learned that the hard way and it looks like you are to."

Jack huffed and swatted the swordsman with the rag right in the arm. "Shut up. I know… now."

Zoro laughed again and grabbed the rag from Jack's hands and pushed him out of the kitchen. "I'll clean it. Though, this will be twice today so you're going to owe me. I think my own special onigiri bento and sake with cover it for a snack later."

Jack glared at the swordsman and sighed. "Okay. Hand fed it to you too?"

Zoro smirked. "I'll think about it. Bigger chance for it to happen if I have to do something else for you."

"Cha, I'm not asking you to do anything. YOU'RE doing that on your own."

Zoro smiled. "Mmm yeah, 'cause I'm nice."

"You weren't two days ago," Jack reminded and walked away.

Zoro frowned and nodded. The boy was right he wasn't nice two days ago. He was downright mean to the temp cook. Then again the only reason he was being nice to him now was because he grown attracted to the other man. And being attracted meant having some sort of feelings, right? It was a confusing issue for the swordsman and he knew he needed to be careful with this… relationship he started. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't because the man looked so much like the shit cook.

**~X~**

Jack grabbed one of the blankets off one of the hammocks and made his way over to the couch. He sighed heavily and laid down bringing a hand over his eyes. "So tired…" He said softly and turned so he was facing the couch. He brought the blanket up and pulled it over his head so none of the light would go through.

After about a moment of relaxing Jack was finally starting to fall asleep, when he heard someone walking down into the boys' room.

"Hey, Jack, you here?" Ace said as he hoped down from the ladder.

Jack sighed heavily and removed the blanket from him head and glanced at Ace. "What is it? It's to early for lunch."

Ace smiled and made his way over to the blond. "Nah, nothing like that. I was just wondering how you're doing. I know you're tired but yesterday at lunch… Jack."

Jack sighed. "I know. I've been ok since then, so no worries."

"You sure? I mean usually that doesn't happen unless he…" Ace started but was cut off when Jack raised a hand.

"I know Ace. I know, but it's okay. I think it was just a reflex. A lot has happened and I'm exhausted and in desperate need for sleep. So, can I, for a little while Ace? We can talk more about it later."

Ace nodded and sighed. He grabbed Jack's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "All right. Then you can tell me what's going on between you and Zoro too," the older man said with a large knowing grin.

"Sure, I know if I don't you'll do something that I'll regret. Now leave me alone."

"All right, all right." Ace said and climbed back up the stairs. "Sleep well."

**~X~**

Later that afternoon Jack was awakened by Luffy demanding for lunch. Seeing the time Jack cursed at himself for over sleeping. He quickly got himself up and went right to work in the kitchen. He was surprised to see the place so clean and unharmed; he made a mental note to himself that later he should thank Zoro.

"Jack! I want lots of meat! LOTS AND LOTS OF MEAT!" Luffy demanded running into the kitchen and cheering.

"Oi! I hear you, Luffy. Don't have to yell," Jack said with a sigh and rubbed at his temple. "I'll make meat."

Luffy laughed. "Wahoo! When will it be done?"

"Soon. Now leave so I can make it."

"Jack! Lunch was wonderful!" Nami said with a bright smile as she finished off the last bite.

Jack smiled. "Would you like some more? There is plenty."

Nami smiled. "Maybe a little bit more."

Jack grinned, taking her plate and making his way over to the stove.

"Jack! I want seconds too," Luffy cried.

"Me too, Jack!" Usopp shouted.

"Okay, okay, just wait," Jack said, as he handing Nami her plate. "Robin, would you like some more before the others eat it all?"

Robin smiled and sipped at her coffee. "No, thank you, Jack-san. It was very good though." She said and stood to her feet.

"Anyone else?" He asked, turning to Zoro

and Ace.

"Yeah, I mig-" Ace started before he fell face first into his plate. Jack blinked.

"I can't get used to that… I'll just save some for him on the side. What about you Zoro?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Zoro said with a smile.

Jack returned the smile and took his plate along with Ace's.

"Hey! We asked first!" Usopp and Luffy shouted.

"You can wait… Oi, Chopper do you want more?"

"No thanks, Jack-san!" Chopper said already putting his dish in the sink.

Jack smiled as he covered Ace's plate and placed it the fridge then handed Zoro his second helping. He then turned to Luffy and Usopp grabbing their plates and filling them up. "There! Now stop bothering me," Jack said and went over to the dishes and started to wash the ones that were already in there.

After Nami finished she handed Jack her plate and stepped out of the room. Zoro was next to go, grabbing a bottle a sake on the way and giving Jack a kiss on the cheek which went unnoticed by the other three who were still in there.

Jack placed a hand to his cheek after Zoro left and blushed wondering what was that about. He then turned his attention to Luffy and Usopp who were more making a mess out of their food then eating it.

"Hey, eat the food, don't play with it!" He said with annoyance and turned his attention back to the plate he was washing.

"Jack! I want more, please!" Usopp asked as Luffy was already sneaking over to the stove.

"Get it yourself!" Jack barked and kicked Luffy hard in the head and away from the stove.

"Oi! Luffy you have to share that with Usopp!" Jack grumbled and turned back to his dishes.

Luffy laughed and pointed at Jack. "When you get mad you act like Sanji but nicer!"

Usopp nodded as he started to pile thirds on his plate. "Yeah, and less of a temper."

"Will you two hurry up and eat so I can clean! Or at least take it out on deck and bring it back later?"

Luffy and Usopp looked at one another and laughed grabbing the large pot of food and ran out on deck with it.

Jack sighed heavily and shook his head turning his attention back to the dishes in front of him when a sudden yawn caught his attention. Turning, he noticed Ace sitting up again looking for something to wipe off his face with.

"Here," Jack said, handing him a wash cloth.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you want seconds it's in the fridge. I made sure to leave you some before the others ate it."

Ace smiled. "Thanks. Oi, where did the others go?"

"I let Luffy and Usopp take the food out to the deck…"

Ace nodded and finished off his plate of food. "So what are we doing when we get to the next island?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. We might not be heading straight for Five Hills… but to the rain one."

"That's what I mean. Think it's a good idea?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he grinned turning to Ace. "Another note is there."

Ace laughed. "That's right. But why haven't you told the others?"

Jack shrugged. "I forgot about it until Nami said the name of the island. I do remember we had to stop there ourselves because of a bad rain storm."

Ace grinned. "Ah yeah, I forgot about that. It's possible that we forgot because that was one Island we didn't stay in a hotel in but stayed on the ship. Though, I do remember looking around on the island."

Jack nodded. "And I believe Sanji left another note for one of the crew members by the harbor where we docked at."

Ace nodded. "Oh? Which crew member is it?"

Jack grinned and chuckled. "I believe it was Usopp."

Ace laughed as he got up and went for his second helping from the fridge. "I guess it was. Are you going to tell Usopp?"

"Yeah, I should, might be a smart idea," he said with a chuckle.

Ace was about to say something when the ship suddenly shook heavily and the two nearly fell over. Jack fell heavily against the wall and shook his head to clear it. Ace ran to the kitchen door and peered out. "Marines…" he said and turned to Jack.

Jack stood back to his feet and stepped over to the door. "I have to get my swords out of the bathroom…" He said and frowned.

Ace laughed. "Hurry up, put on your shoes and show those guys what 190 million man is worth."

Jack only grinned and left the kitchen for the bathroom. Jack smiled to himself as he grabbed his swords and strapped them to his side. He stared at the pair of black boots against the doorway, and then the bigger ones on his feet. "Maybe I will show them what I can really do…"

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Sanji's Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_**~Chapter Eight~**_

**Sanji's Worries**

Jack slid on his gloves as the crew watched the marines gather and got ready to jump onto the Merry. Luffy was getting ready for an attack when Ace grabbed his shoulder. Luffy glanced at his older brother who motioned to Jack. Luffy quickly understood and grinned, nudging Zoro to put his swords away.

Zoro glanced at Luffy then at Jack and grinned. "I guess we should see what he could really do."

Robin frowned and moved next to Zoro. "Don't underestimate him, Jack the Ripper is a dangerous man."

"Heh, not to mention cute," Zoro said with a snicker, watching Jack crack his neck and make his way out onto the deck.

One by one, the marines started to board the ship each stopping in a line and facing Jack. Jack grinned at each of them and waved a hand. "Hello, boys. What can I do for you," he said calmly.

The commander of the group stepped up and stared at Jack with a serious expression. He took out a long scroll and started to read. "Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D Luffy. You are all wanted criminals and are under arrest. As for the remainder pirates if you-" The commander started but before he could finish Jack had disappeared right before their eyes.

All of the marines gasped and took out their weapons and started to glance around the ship, every one of them getting ready to attack. Then out of nowhere the commander was kicked in the head and sent flying to the ground. Just as fast as it happened Jack once again was out of sight. Though, he didn't disappear for long.

Jack had reappeared in the middle of the group of marines sitting Indian style with one of his swords resting across is lap. His right elbow rested on his knee and chin in his hand. He frowned as he stared at the knocked out opponent. "And here I thought he would be tougher…"

"Why, you!" One of the marines shouted and went to send a deadly punch to Jack's head. Before the marine's fist could hit, Jack had his sword stuck in the wood and swung himself on it kicking the marine square in the gut sending him flying in several others.

"I'm sorry… Were you going to say something?" Jack asked standing straight, balancing himself on the hilt of his sword.

"WOW! THAT WAS COOL!" Luffy shouted from the galley he and the others watched as the fight took place.

Jack turned his back on the falling marines and grinned at the others. "I'm sorry! How careless of me to knock over your friends…"His grin widened and he waved once more to the marines before disappearing.

The marines gasped as Jack disappeared and some started to panic. One of the marines who held guns started to shake in fear and held his gun high in the air and aimed it toward Luffy and the others. "Come out now or I'll shoot!"

Suddenly a chain wrapped around the gunner's neck and he was pulled onto Jack's chest. Jack grinned in the man's ear and tighten his grip. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you… and you'll what?"

"LET HIM GO!" Another marine yelled and charged towards Jack. Jack chuckled and kicked the marine he was holding in the back and onto the ground. Just as the other was about to grab him he did a back flip moving away from the man.

Quickly, Jack took out his other sword and spun around slicing another marine in the stomach then kicked him in the same wound. He watched as the man fell, an evil glint shined clearly in his eyes. Just as two more marines were charging at him, he grabbed another and used him as a shield. Then he kicked away the marine and took a hold of both his swords. He tossed the swords into the air before disappearing once again.

All the marines were in a panic then, and at the same time the commander got back up, holding onto his head. "Don't just stand around, get him! He's only one man! And don't forget the other Straw Hats either!"

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted together and started to scatter. But before they could get any far the two swords landed sticking into the floor. Then, with a blink of an eye two pair of gloved hands took a hold of the hilts and Jack spun himself around the swords kicking numbers of marines away from him and to the ground. He quickly jumped away and landed on his feet. The sound of chains could be heard rattling through the air. He smiled and glanced around. More than half of the marines were down.

"Well, he's right. I'm only one man. But if this is what I can do… I wonder what Fire Fist Ace can do?" Jack said, pointing to the galley door where Ace was standing, watching with a large grin and a raised brow.

The marines gasped and stared at the fire user in pure horror and then they glanced at Jack. The commander knew they couldn't take on both Fire Fist Ace and Monkey. D Luffy. Not to mention Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin were there too. They couldn't even handle this man here…whoever he was. "Retreat!"

Without hesitation the marines started to leave one by one. Just as the Commander was about to leave with them, Jack whistled taking his attention. "Hey, show this to your captain," he said and tossed the commander a piece of paper.

The commander gulped, took the paper and without another word left the ship.

Jack watched as they left with a grin, sweat beating down his forehead as a throbbing pain ran across his head. Normally he could have finished them all off no problem, but with the headache and the chains, he was in great pain. Taking a deep breath he turned around, facing the crew as he awaited the greeting.

"SOO COOL, JACK!" Luffy shouted and landed right in front of Jack with a large smile on his face. "You're so fast, how can you disappear like that?!"

Usopp and Chopper were the next ones to barge before him both jumping up and down. "You were so cool!" Chopper beamed.

"Wow Jack, where did you learn to move like that," asked Usopp.

Nami and the others then came running over, all of them smiling. He earned a pat on the back from Ace and a wink from Zoro. "Ah, it was nothing… when I'm not wearing those heavy boots I can move much easier," he said, faking a smile but meaning each word.

Nami smiled. "Did you learn some of that from Sanji-kun?"

"Uh sort of, took some of his moves and made it my own… though using that much speed with these things on my arms tires me out…" He said and removed his hat from his head.

Robin made her way over to the group and stood in front of Jack with a serious look on her face. "I still don't know how you are alive, but now I understand how you defeated the entire Marine base in the North Blue all by yourself."

Jack nodded. "Yeah don't remind me," he said with a sigh and held onto his head. "I think I need a glass of water."

**~X~**

Once all the marines were back on the ship, the commander went straight to the captain and gave his report. As instructed, he handed the paper Jack had gave him right over to the captain and stood quiet.

The eyes of the captain of Marine base 20 had widened when he unrolled the paper. It was Jack's wanted poster with a note attached.

_I'm back._

_-Jack The Ripper_

"We have to take this back to headquarters. They'll want to see this….And you say Fire Fist Ace was with them?"

The commander nodded. "That's right. I had seen him with my own eyes."

"The caption nodded, a worried look on his face. "I see. Thank you for your report, you're dismissed."

"Aye-aye, sir. Thank you."

The captain sighed and made his way over to his desk and took a seat. He stared at the wanted poster for a long time before glancing at the den-den mushi. "What news this will be…."

**~X~**

Sanji paced back and forth, sweat beating from his brow. His plan to escape failed and now he had to think of another way to get off this ship and back to the Merry. "Shit," he cursed. "If only I knew where they were headed," he said and sighed taking a seat at the table. He rested his head on the cold wood and let out a deep sigh.

"Must be Rain island… I hope," he mumbled into the table closing his eyes. If anything, he was glad he was heading in the same direction. Hopefully, they would be caught in the same storm as his crew. _I need to get back! There is no telling how those idiots are treating Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!_

Sanji sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair, taking out a cigarette and placing it to his lips. His lighter came after and sparked the cigarette to life…

**~X~**

Jack blew out smoke from his lips as he stared at the ceiling. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong but he didn't know what. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Part of him didn't care, but his head was aching off and on all day, and he barely stand it. He wasn't even sure how he made it through dinner.

"Jack," came Nami's voice as she entered the kitchen a smile on her face.

Jack turned and glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"Everyone has already gone to bed. Are you all right," she asked closing the galley door behind her.

Jack nodded. "Uh, yeah, just a headache, is everything all right?"

Nami nodded. "Yes, Zoro has watch and Usopp has it after him, so you're free to sleep the night. Well, unless something happens, that is."

Jack chuckled. "Thanks, Nami-san. It best that I go to bed now since I have to get up early."

"Okay. Wait, Jack, did you set the mouse trap?" Nami asked before leaving.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago. Sanji should really get a lock for the fridge," he said, opening the door for Nami. Then thought accrued to him and he cursed. "You go head Nami-san, I forgot about something."

Nami raised a brow and shrugged. "Okay. Night, Jack," she said and left the room without another word.

Jack waved to her and turned to the small bento that was lying on the counter. _If I don't take this to him now; Luffy will be sure to find it. _Jack thought grabbing the bento and a bottle of sake and left the room.

Jack shivered when he stepped out into the open air, glancing up at the sky. "It's gotten colder… we must be getting close," he said to himself as he made his way toward the crow's nest.

Zoro was almost asleep when he heard someone making their way up toward the crow's nest. He glanced over to the side only to be greeted by a bottle of sake. He grinned and took the bottle off of the person's hand. "Thanks."

"Oi, who said that was for you?" Jack asked as he hopped over the side and took a seat next to the swordsman. "The bento was for you, not the bottle."

Zoro laughed. "I'd rather have both, thanks," he said and took the bento out of Jack's lap and placed it to the side. "I thought you forgot about it."

Jack shook his head. "Almost, but when Nami reminded me of the mouse trap it clicked in my head. If you didn't get it now you wouldn't get it at all."

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. Hell, I'm surprised Luffy hasn't sniffed it out. How did you hide it from him?"

Jack chuckled. "I sprayed the lid with Nami's perfume. I think he got confused."

Zoro grinned and picked up the bento. "So what's in it?"

Jack took the lid off. "I made some onigiri, baked fish, white rice and some of the meat from dinner. You can eat it now if you'd like. I'm going to bed, I'm tired and sleeping in your hammock tonight."

"That's fine, you look beat," Zoro admitted closing the bento and placing it back on the side next to his sake.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, fighting today worn me out."

Zoro laughed. "Yeah, what 190 million man you are."

Jack glared at him. "Quiet! So I'm not in top shape as I was several months ago. I still beat the shit of them."

Zoro smiled then there was a moment of silence before Zoro spoke again. "How did you get that title anyway?"

Jack frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, when I was in the North Blue I found myself in the Marine base… and took out every one of them much to their surprise. I then lit the place on fire so it spelled out my name. J-A-C-K. I became known as Jack the Ripper since. That happened almost three years ago. Sanji had even heard about it."

Zoro nodded. "The North Blue… Shit cook was born there."

Jack nodded. "Was he?"

Zoro glanced at him. "You didn't know?"

Jack shook his head. "He didn't mention it. He only said he heard of the incident. I thought he was from the East Blue like the rest of you."

Zoro shrugged. "Apparently not. He was born in the North and raised in the East."

"That would mean he traveled the Grand Line once before, right?"

Zoro went silent for a moment and thought about it. "I would assume so… I mean there isn't any other way to get to each sea without going through the Grand Line; granted he was probably really young."

Jack nodded. "You should ask him if he remembers..." he said and stood to his feet.

Zoro watched him and frowned. "Maybe…. Then again it's his business. You're going to bed now?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm too tired to stay up any longer."

Zoro stood to his feet. "Give me a kiss," it was a demand more than a request and he took Jack by the waist and pulled him close, kissing the blond gently on the lips.

Jack stumbled when he was suddenly pulled into the swordsman and blushed but kissed back none the less. Once the kiss was broken, he smiled and jumped down from the crow's nest. "Night, Zoro," he called to the green-haired man and headed for the galley.

Zoro watched as Jack left and chuckled. "The guy is too cute for his own good… but still he's a mystery."

**~X~**

Rain was falling hard on the ship but not hard enough for people to worry. Sanji was staring out into the open sea with a look of worry on his face. He needed to find a way to contact Ace or someone. He needed a plan.

It was a good sign that it had started to rain. That had proved his intuition right; they were heading toward Rain Island. He can only hope that his crew was heading the same way. He also hoped Usopp would find the letter he had left for him there. It was important.

Usopp needed to find that latter. "Knowing Nami-swan they may get there before me…. Shit. I need to get a hold of Ace," he said to himself and ran into the galley. Something deep in his gut was telling him something was wrong and he didn't like it. Something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Zoro's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_**~Chapter Nine~**_

**Zoro's Promise**

Jack held onto his head as he laid there in Zoro's hammock. His head was pounding and wouldn't stop. His usual headaches never lasted this long; before they usually stopped after several moments, but this one has been going on for the last two hours. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go and find something, and if he didn't, he would be forced to wake up Chopper.

Groaning, Jack pushed himself out of the hammock but quickly regretted it. His head started to spin the moment he got to his feet. Jack quickly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This was bad. If this continued to happen… he would once again take control.

Sighing, Jack slowly made it to the stairs and looked up. "Not good…"he whispered and grabbed a hold of the rail. _Fuck…I have too. _He thought to himself and slowly climbed the stairs, making his way up to the deck in slow motion, his free hand keeping a tight hold of his head. _Kitchen, kitchen, kitchen! _

A loud yawn then tired eyes blinking, Zoro turned his head to the side of the crows nest just as Jack ran into the kitchen. "Eh?" Zoro rubbed at his eyes and grabbed the small alarm clock Usopp made so they all knew what time it was when on watch. "Two o'clock. Where is Usopp?" He asked himself standing to his feet and jumping down to the deck.

Zoro yawned again and made his way to the kitchen where he heard shuffling and very familiar cursing. He stopped quiet at the door and listened.

"Damn the shitty bottle. Damn it I'm going to kill Usopp and his shitty inventions. 'Oh, everyone look. Now when you have a headache, the bottle will be easy to open!' Damn bastard'," Jack mimicked and barely stopped himself from throwing the bottle at the wall.

On the other side of the door Zoro had Usopp in a headlock trying to keep the sharpshooter quiet, though with the struggling it just made it even more difficult to hear. Usopp however, with his head pushed against the door heard it all. His eyes widened when he heard what Jack said.

"Z-Zoro, I fink Snji is in dare!" (_Zoro, I think Sanji is in there!_) Usopp said in a muffled voice.

Zoro quickly let go. "It's Jack; I watched him go in. Now shut up and let's see what he's doing," Zoro said, sighing in defeat. He wasn't sure why he wanted to just listen to see what the cook was doing instead of going in there himself, but it didn't matter now. Sighing Zoro pushed Usopp to the side and entered the kitchen.

"Oi, Tem- Jack. What the hell are-" Zoro stopped short in his tracks when he seen the blond, sitting on the floor with a bottle of medicine next to his feet. Long blond hair covering most of his tear streaked face.

"Go away, shit head," Jack mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

Zoro frowned. "What the hell is your problem? I came in here to see what was going on, not to get bitched at."

"Sorry."

"Cha, that's new. For a moment there you really did sound like the shit cook himself. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jack pushed away his hair from his face and heaved out a sigh, looking at Zoro who was now standing in front of him. "Headache."

Zoro's eyes widened with concern when he noticed Jack's bloodshot eyes. The man was clearly telling the truth. "Should I get Chopper?"

"Oh! Jack were you having trouble opening the medicine bottle with my invention?" Usopp asked as he stepped into the room with a weary smile on his face.

"Usopp, your invention doesn't work," Jack snapped and covered his face with his hands. "One of you is supposed to be on watch, you know."

Zoro nodded. "Oi, Usopp open the bottle then go on watch," Zoro said handing the long nose the bottle. "I'll take care of things here."

"Right, there you go. See ya latter today guys," Usopp said and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Zoro watched as Usopp left and without another word he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then handed three pills to Jack along with it. "Here."

"Thanks," Jack said, taking the offered medicine and water.

Zoro nodded and sat next to the blond, who took the medicine and sat the empty glass next to him. He watched as the blond lulled his head back closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He couldn't help but wonder how long Jack was awake with the migraine. "Feel better?"

Jack glanced at him. "Yeah… Chopper's meds are already working," he said and closed his eyes again.

"Good. Let's go to bed then," Zoro said and stood to his feet, offering a hand to Jack.

Jack took it and stood up on shaky legs. He couldn't believe how much his headache hurt that time. It was worse than it normally was. Someone was really trying to get his attention.

**~X~**

"Good morning, Long-nose-kun. Sorry I am late this morning," Robin said as she climbed over the crows nest.

Usopp shook his head. "Hey Robin, I have a question."

Robin smiled. "Oh? And what is this question?"

Usopp frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "You know my bottle opener invention?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, didn't you make that several months ago?"

Usopp nodded. "Before Sanji left… wasn't it?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I believe it was a week before he left. I remember Cook-san asking you if it works on other bottles and Swordsman-san gave his remark and the two got into one of their fights again. Is there a reason why you want to know this?"

Usopp sighed. "Well last night…."

**~X~**

"Zooorrroo, I'm hungry! When is Jack making breakfast?" Luffy complained gnawing on one of Zoro's weights.

"Oi! That's not meat," Zoro said pulling the large weight away from his captain. "I don't know. He's not feeling well, so he might be taking his time."

"Ah! He's sick? Like how Nami was? Does he hurt really bad? WHERE IS CHOPPER?!" Luffy screamed.

Zoro rolled his eyes and punched Luffy on the side of the head. "Calm down. Chopper had already looked him over. He's in the kitchen now. Don't know if he's cooking, though, so go see if you want."

Luffy blinked. "Yosh! He might need my help!" Luffy said and ran to the kitchen only for the door to slam him in the face then into the wall.

"Oi, breakfast is finished…!" Jack said and took a look at Luffy who was now lying on the ground. "Oi, Luffy, I'm not going to feed you extra just because you beg!"

Luffy bounced onto his feet. "Jack, that hurt!"

"You're the one who got in the way, little brother," Ace said as he climbed up the stairs. "Thanks for distracting him, Jack. Now we can eat and get something for once."

"WHAT?! JACK, YOU MADE BREAKFAST?"

Jack raised a brow at the rubber boy. "What do you think I was doing in there? Playing with the pots and pans?"

Luffy blinked. "Zoro said you were sick."

"No, I'm fine," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, did you call for breakfast?" Nami asked as she came walking over toward the three boys.

Ace pinched Jack's ear before he could say anything. "Yeah, Nami go ahead. Jack, what does he mean you were sick?"

Jack frowned. "I'm not sick. Swordsman has a big mouth."

"You like it," Zoro said as he and Luffy walked into the kitchen.

Jack blushed and stared at Ace. "I had a headache last night. I don't know what it was though. I was sleeping before it happened."

Ace gave him a concerned look and frowned. "All right, let's get something to eat. Hopefully we'll reach the island soon."

Jack nodded and led the way into the kitchen where most of the crew already was. The only ones missing were Robin and Usopp. "Where are the other two?"

Zoro glanced up. "Dunno. Last time I've seen Usopp he was still in the crow's nest talking to Robin about an invention. I'm guessing he is asking for her help."

Jack nodded and took a seat at the table. "Well, I hope everyone likes my choice for breakfast today," he said with a smile.

"It's delicious, Jack," Nami said with a smile. "Egg Benedict on oatmeal - wonderful!"

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Nami-san. I'm glad you like it. I thought I would try something different this morning."

"And easy to make?" Zoro asked eyeing Jack with a smile.

Jack glared at him. "Yeah, what of it?"

Zoro snickered. "For another bento I'll help you clean again."

Jack's glare deepened. "You'll get more than a bento in a minute."

Zoro grinned. "I might like that," he said, ticking Jack's side.

"YIKES!" Jack yelped and fell out of his chair. "Oi, you pervert!"

Zoro, Luffy, Ace and Chopper laughed when Jack fell off his chair. The blond grumbled and quickly got back into his seat glaring at each of them. "Jerks," he mumbled, grabbing his for and starting to eat once again before Luffy took his food.

"Jack! You're funny, you fell out of the chair when Zoro barely touched you," Luffy laughed.

"Shut up, Luffy," Jack warned.

"Jack-san, are you all right?" Robin asked with a bit of concern as she and Usopp finally entered the room. Usopp looked like he was going to cry when he saw Jack.

"Oh, Robin-chan, yes I'm all right. Usopp… are you okay?"

"OH, JACK!" The long nose screamed and ran over to Jack once again knocking him out of the chair and hugging him again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"OI, OI, USOPP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? OI, SHITTY BASTARD, GET OFF!"

"I'm just glad you're all right! I heard about, about-" Usopp didn't get to finish his sentence as two hands came up from nowhere and pushed the long nose off the cook.

Jack glared at Usopp and grumbled. "Eat your breakfast, Usopp. I'm fine."

Once again Luffy, Ace, Zoro and Chopper were laughing their heads off as Jack sat back down in his seat.

"Usopp, you're so weird!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, Jack is fine. It was only a headache, so relax. It won't kill him."

Both Ace and Jack stopped eating at that point and glanced at one another. Nami and Robin had noticed and they too glanced at one another then to the men. Nami however decided to say something about it.

"Jack, was that really a headache you had last night, or was it something else? According to Zoro earlier this morning it looked like you were going through hell."

Everyone then turned to Jack with questionable stairs. All but Luffy, of course, who was now eating everyone's food.

Jack then turned to Ace and Ace stared back then sighed. Jack understood and turned to the crew. "I get them a lot, so no, it wasn't a normal headache. It was something else… sort of. It's hard to explain."

"Try your best Jack, we need to know," said Nami.

Jack nodded and looked at his empty plate of food. "It's happens all the time when… err… Sanji is stressed or Sam is looking for one of us… I think that's how it works."

"Basically, Jack is somehow linked to your blond Cook, and the headaches are connected with the chains. We guess that when the chain burns his wrist, it's some sort of signal that Sam is trying to find either Sanji or Jack. So we assume that Jack and Sanji both have chains on their wrists and that they're somehow connected. We also assume that every time Sanji is angry, upset and/or worried, Jack gets a headache. We're not sure if it's the same for Sanji or not. If he isn't, then it may mean that Jack has a stronger chain or something."

Jack nodded. "That's why I'm trying to keep a cool head even if I get angry. I don't know if Sanji is in pain or not, and not knowing his situation I don't want to make it worse for him."

Zoro sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Some things were starting to make sense now. "I always wondered why you kept a cool head when Luffy or someone got on your nerves. Even when you fight you're as calm as one can be. It also explains why you get tired so easily too; I mean no one knows how many headaches you get a day. Knowing the cook, it's possibly a lot."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's a way to explain it."

"So, we know what are goal is," Luffy said patting his large belly. Everyone stared at him. "To get Sanji back and to beat the shit out of that Sam guy."

Nami shook her head. "You didn't understand much of that did you? But, yes, that is what we need to do."

Luffy blinked and threw his fist into the air. "YOSH! I'LL KICK THIS GUYS ASS!"

Everyone lowered their heads. "He's hopeless."

Robin however stared at Jack and then to Ace. She knew their story seemed logic enough, but something was still off. She could understand the headache part being connected to Sanji; however, that didn't explain how Jack had some of Sanji's memories. It also didn't explain Jack's relapse when he occasionally acted like Sanji either, not to mention their cooking was the same.

**~X~**

Strong hands touched Jack's face gently, moving to the back of the temp cook's head and removing the pony tail. Jack's long blond hair slowly fell loose and ran pass his shoulders down his back. The blond smiled at the man standing before him and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Zoro didn't say anything, only smiled and took Jack by his hips and lift him onto the kitchen counter. He slowly leaned closer to the temp and kissed his lips gently before pulling away. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right," Jack chuckled, feeling Zoro's fingers run though his long hair. He leaned forward once again, their lips touching in gentle butterfly kisses. Slowly Jack moved a hand to Zoro's side, urging the swordsman to move closer to him.

It didn't take long for Zoro to obey, moving forward so he was in-between the other man's legs. "And if I am? To do something," he said with a grin, brushing his fingers slowly down Jack's neck.

Jack smiled and leaned closer towards Zoro, closing his eyes he tilted his neck slightly to the side to give the other man better access. "I may not like it," he said, letting out a soft groan when he felt the other man's lips kiss down his neck slowly.

"Don't worry, you will," Zoro said and moved away from Jack, staring into his eyes. He smiled and caressed his cheek. "You have beautiful eyes."

Jack blushed and looked away. "Thanks," he finally said and turned back to Zoro. His smile grew and once again he leaned forward. Their lips touched in a soft kiss that lasted for a mare second but the meaning behind it was strong.

Zoro chuckled softly into the kiss before deepening it; his hands traveling down Jack's chest unbuttoning each button one by one. The shirt opened and Zoro pulled away from Jack, running a hand down Jack's bare chest. He grabbed the collar and pulled it down and off his shoulders. He watched as Jack removed it from the chains and grinned, taking the shirt and tossing it to the side.

Jack sighed with a smile as his shirt was removed and let himself be kissed once again, groaning when he felt Zoro's tongue lick playfully against his lips until he gave him entrance. The kiss soon turned into chuckles when he felt Zoro's fingers tickling his side. Zoro laughed and pressed his forehead against Jack's and smiled. "Cute."

Jack smiled in return and rugged at Zoro's haramaki silently asking for the swordsman to take it off. Zoro obeyed without hesitation, taking out each sword and placing them to the side. He then pulled the green fabric over his head tossing it to the side along with Jack's shirt.

"Better?"

"No," Jack said, grinning as he lifted swordsman's arms over his head taking off the white cotton shirt and tossing it to the side. "Now it's better."

Zoro laughed once again and pulled at Jack's legs until they were wrapped around his waist. He grabbed Jack's head and kissed the blond roughly and passionately, his hands running though the long hair, playing with it though his fingers before pulling away. Gently he slid his hands down and grabbed Jack's hips lifting him off from the kitchen counter and back to the floor.

Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting his hair fall off his shoulders. He groaned when he felt Zoro nibble at his Adam's apple; feeling the swordsman's hands work at his belt, tugging it off and throwing that to the side. Jack's own hands made their way up Zoro's back rubbing gently up and down, tickling the skin.

"JAACK!" Luffy shouted as he barged into the room.

Zoro cursed and slowly let Jack go after giving him a quick kiss. He then turned to Luffy with an annoyed look. "Oi, Luffy a towel on the door means to be left alone."

"Huh? Oh, Zoro you're here, too? Jack, I want my next snack! You're running late again!"

"Luffy, were busy…" Zoro cursed, staring down at Jack who was teasing him, rubbing his thighs slowly up and down. "Tease."

"So?"

"Jack! You're not giving him a snack, are you? Because then I demand two!"

Zoro sighed in frustration and moved away from the blond and over to the fridge. There he took out the cake Jack had made earlier after lunch. "Go, share with the others," he said thrusting the large cake in his captain's hands.

"YOSH! Thanks Zoro," Luffy shouted and ran out the door with a happy laugh.

Zoro sighed in relief and closed the door, locking it. He then turned back to Jack with a half-smile. He watched as Jack ran a hand down his stomach and over his crotch, licking his lips and waiting for Zoro.

"Tease."

"So?"

Zoro chuckled and grabbed Jack's hand pulling him onto his chest. He stared down at the blond and smiled. He leaned forward and captured Jack's lips with his while his hands worked with Jack's jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging down the zipper.

Jack shook his head and moved away from Zoro with a mischievous smirk on his face. Zoro watched with a frown when Jack moved back to the counter. Jack lifting his right leg, he started to untie, buckle, and unzip his boots. He kicked both of them off and they hit the floor with a loud bang, casing Jack to flinch forgetting how heavy they were. He chuckled at Zoro's wide eyed expression and turned his back away from the swordsman all the while wiggling his hips.

"Tease!"

"So?" Jack said and turned to face the swordsman, sticking his tongue at him.

Zoro laughed full heartedly and grabbed Jack by the waist pulling him close to his chest. He smiled and nuzzled Jack's hair, then kissing the top of his head. Jack blushed and buried his face into the swordsman's bare chest, feeling the rough scar against his cheek.

Zoro smiled down at him and picked his chin up with a finger kissing his lips, grabbing Jack's gloved hands into his, tugging at the leather fabric slowly pulling them off each hand. The kiss ended and Zoro smiled, taking Jack's scared hands into his. "Lay down?"

Jack blushed and nodded. He let Zoro lay him down on the cold kitchen floor, and felt the strong hands of the swordsman wrap around his waist, rubbing his bare chest. He let Zoro take his pants and tug them down. Jack lift his hips to help, letting Zoro toss them along with the other garments of clothing.

Once again their lips met in a passionate kiss, Zoro's left hand pressed lightly on Jack's bare chest. Zoro brushed his tongue over Jack's lips sliding it onto the other man's mouth. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Jack let Zoro win in the end, groaning from the pleasure of the other man's hands squeeze his right hip.

"Zoro…"

"Mmm," Zoro moaned getting to his knees he slid off his own pants and tossed them to the side. He then laid himself on top of Jack kissing him once more.

**~X~**

The passion and heat that happened was loving and special to both men. Their bodies glistened in sweat, arms and legs tangled both breathing heavily. Zoro pressed soft butterfly kisses over Jack's jaw line and cheeks, before pulling out of him with gentle care.

Jack moaned when he felt the other man leave him and closed his eyes trying to gather his breathing. He felt Zoro lie back down and wrap an arm around his waist. He smiled and turned to his side facing the swordsman, resting his head against the other man's shoulder. Jack couldn't remember the last time he felt so content and relaxed.

Zoro smiled at his blond lover, running a hand though Jack's long blond hair. He kissed the temp cook's temple and pulled him closer. He couldn't believe how good he felt at that moment. "You ok, Jack?"

Jack nodded and looked up. "Yeah…" He said in a low whisper.

Zoro smiled and kissed his forehead once again. He stared down at the blond and then to the chains. Surprisingly they weren't much of a bother, but he could tell they bothering Jack. He could only imagine they had burned him several times, not to mention the headaches. It hurt Zoro to know that Jack was suffering everyday because of those chains. Not to mention that constant worrying about Sanji didn't help.

"You're very fragile, huh, Jack?" Zoro said randomly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking over at his lover with a frown.

"I mean, I know you're strong and a good fighter, but with everything going on, it weakens you mentally, doesn't it?"

Jack frowned and turned to his back. He stared at the ceiling and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is so," he said and he could feel tears swelling up within his eyes. He flinched when he felt a rough hand touch his cheek gently, a thumb brush away the tear that threatened to fall. He turned his head and stared at Zoro with a frown.

Zoro however smiled, and kissed Jack twice then pulled back. "I promise you will be free again. I promise I will get rid of those chains so you can be free and finally rest. You have my word as a swordsman, as a lover, and as nakama."

Jack smiled and this time he let the tears fall; though this time they were more tears of happiness. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you…" He whispered. "That really means a lot to me."

Zoro smiled and held Jack close. "You're welcome… Baka cook."

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Landing on Rain Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_**~Chapter Ten~**_

**Landing on Rain Island and Robin's Knowledge**

Jack smiled as he left the kitchen along with Zoro. They were called by their captain and Jack could only bet it was for dinner or some other silly reason. He sighed and watched as Luffy and Usopp called them over. He glanced at Zoro who was smiling at him, which caused Jack to blush and smile back.

Just as Jack was going to go and see what the others wanted, Zoro had stopped him and kissed his cheek, his smile turning into a grin. Jack's blush deepened and he turned away. "Better see what they want," he said and made his way over to the others.

Zoro only laughed as he watched the blond retreat and shook his head. That's when he felt someone lean against him and he turned to see Ace. "What is it?"

Ace grinned, lifting his head up to gaze at the sky slowly he then glanced at Zoro and sighed. "I never would have imagined you would be someone to get attached to someone else. Think that's a good idea?"

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "I dunno, I don't think I am attached," he said with a grin.

Ace frowned. "Let's hope not, for Sanji-kun's sake."

Zoro glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know everyone here truly does see Jack as nakama… but when Sanji was captured he did it so Jack's dream could come true," Ace said and stared at Jack from across the ship. "However, when Sanji returns and Jack is free, Jack will most likely leave…Unless, of course, Sanji is the one who chooses not to stay."

Zoro's glare hardened as he stared at Ace. He didn't like what he was hearing and was trying his hardest to stay cool. "Why can't they both stay? Luffy will allow both Jack and Cook to stay on our ship."

Ace sighed. "I know he would. I'm just telling you what that Sam guy told us. I could be wrong but, we won't know for sure until we fight the son of a bitch."

"I'll worry about it when we get more information, then. Though, isn't this something we all should have talked about?" Zoro said in frustration.

Ace shook his head. "I don't know if Jack knows. He was knocked out when we found him… But Robin knows. And she said the same you did."

Zoro grinned. "Luffy will know what to do when the time comes. I'll trust his judgment then," he said and watched as Jack was trying to keep Nami away from him, his face deep red. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were laughing and making fun of the blond in the process. Zoro shook his head and glared at the navigator. "She doesn't know how to keep her hands off of people," he said and made his way over to the other forgetting completely about Ace.

Robin however didn't forget about Ace and made her way over toward the older D-brother and pulled him away from the others so she could have a talk with him.

"Oi, Nami! What the hell are you doing to that poor man?!" Zoro shouted as he made his way over to the others. He watched as Jack screeched and tried to tug away from the navigator but Nami had too much of a fight.

"Hey Zoro, this guy is great! He is so different from Sanji," Luffy laughed, holding onto his gut and trying to keep himself from falling over.

"Oh, what's the matter Jack? I know you like me! You don't have to hide it, IT'S OK," Nami said, rubbing her cheeks against Jack's hugging the poor guy tightly.

"N-Nami…p-please let me g-go! I've got things to do a-and, and I can't breathe!" Jack looked desperate. "Zoro help!"

"Nami! Let go of him, he isn't yours to grab," Zoro said, grabbing Jack's only free hand and tugged on his lover. "He won't be able to cook if you keep doing this."

That got Luffy's attention now, and he went from laughing loudly to eyes widened, mouth open and looking like he was ready to cry. "Ah! Nami! Let him go, I need him to cook!"

Nami frowned and let go of Jack instantly, the blond stumbling forward and over to Zoro who kept him upright. "All I was trying to do was have some fun. It's not my fault he's shy," she said closing her eyes and looking away, pouting.

Usopp tapped her on the shoulder, the long nose looking shocked as he pointed to Jack. "I don't think he's shy."

Nami blinked and turned to look at Jack and her own eyes widened. There Jack was holding onto Zoro and kissing the swordsman's neck, before moving away. "I think I'll make teriyaki today."

Zoro smiled and went to say something but was cut off by Luffy's loud mouth.

"Teriyaki is my favorite! JACK, YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE THAT?!"

Jack backed away from the drooling captain, who was now up in his face; his disgusted look quickly turned to a smug grin. "An idiot can make teriyaki," and with that he turned and made his way back to the kitchen.

Zoro yawned and stretched. "Well, I better do some training," he said, but before he could get away Nami stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Wait just one moment, you! What the hell was that about?" She said with a serious expression on her face.

Zoro stared at her with a raised brow. "What was what about?"

Nami narrowed her brows and her hands went to her hips. "What was that kiss to the neck about? What's going on between you and Jack?"

Zoro grinned. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Tell me, Zoro. I thought you disliked the guy," said Nami.

Zoro grinned. "Well, I thought I did. But now, I don't know… things happen, I guess."

Nami frowned. "What about Sanji-kun?"

Zoro frowned. "If I recall he is into _woman_. _He _was the one who left and brought us Jack. Besides, Sanji and me are only nakama… it's different with Jack."

Nami shook her head. "I don't know. You were the one who took it the hardest when Sanji-kun left. I hope you aren't doing this because Jack reminds you of him."

Zoro shook his head. "He doesn't; he's different. Anyway, it's not your business so, I'm going to train now," he said and turned away from her but stopped just as he was about to reach for a dumbbell and frowned. "And stop hugging him all the time, will ya? He doesn't like it."

**~X~**

A storm had started and was going on for hours now. For the past few days rain was going off and on but now it hasn't stopped. Nami had said they should be reaching Rain Island in less than a day, so everyone was getting a bit excited. Everyone, but Jack who was huddled in a blanket, sitting in the far corner of the kitchen.

Getting to Rain Island meant they were getting closer to _him: _Sam. Jack was fine beforehand but when Nami had said they were close to the island, Jack started to worry. He couldn't help it. No one knew what Sam was like, no one but Ace. And to be honest, Sam was terrifying.

Sam was the kind of guy who looked innocent, seemed like a nice guy but in the end he would torture people in the worst possible ways. Not just your body, but your mind too. He would put you in situations and do things to you that… that were just plane awful. To where you would beg for death but instead get even more pain and even more suffering. He even continue to torture you even after you have died….Jack wouldn't believe it himself if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes.

It was horrible to think that he was getting closer to that man again. He didn't want to but he knew he had no choice. He had to help Sanji. But still he was scared and couldn't help but ask himself if it was really worth it? He glanced at his chains and frowned deeply, and then glanced at the people who welcomed him in with open arms and some part of him knew it was.

A hand touched Jack's shoulder than, and he flinched and turned to see Zoro standing next to him with concern. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it another headache?"

Jack shook his head. "No, just thinking really, and a bit tired."

Zoro nodded and sat down next to the blond. "Well, why don't you get some sleep for a while? We won't be reaching the next island for another couple of hours."

Jack nodded and thought about it. Sleep did sound good and it may help him relax and get his mind off some things. "Yeah, maybe I will. What time is it anyway?"

"Sec," Zoro said and turned to Usopp. "Usopp, what time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock."

"Thanks," Zoro and Jack said together.

"There you go. We still have another 8 hours before we get to the island, so go ahead and get some sleep," Zoro said, rubbing Jack's arm soothingly.

Jack nodded and stood to his feet, keeping his blanket tight around him. "Wake me if the storm gets real bad again."

"Okay, I may join you in a little while. I'm just going to grab a snack first," Zoro said with a smile, kissing the side of Jack's head. "But go ahead, get some rest."

Jack smiled and nodded and without another word left the room. Zoro watched after him with a sigh.

"Hey Zoro, where is Jack going?" Chopper asked.

"He's going to take a nap. I'm not sure but I think he isn't feeling well. You know those headaches…" he said, pointing to his head. "I knew from earlier that his chains were bothering him, but I've only noticed it lately that after his chains start to hurt, he ends up with a headache."

Chopper nodded and frowned. "I feel bad. I can't help him much but just ease the pain, and I'm a doctor."

Zoro smiled and placed a hand on Chopper's head gently. "It's okay, Chopper, he'll be all right. Once this whole thing is over everything will be fine."

Chopper looked up at Zoro and smiled. "You're right."

"Come on, let's get ourselves a snack and then maybe we can take a nap, too."

Chopper giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!"

**~X~**

Thirty minutes later everyone thought it was a good time to get some rest before they reach the next island. One by one, boys made their way down to the boys' bunk all led by Ace who stopped short; Usopp, Luffy and oddly Zoro bumping into him.

"Sorry," Ace mumbled as he peered into the room. He had heard strange commotion, coming from the room and wanted to keep cautious. Slowly opening the door Ace peered inside his eyes widened at what he seen.

Jack was sitting in the middle of the floor tangled in two different blankets, one of Zoro's weights next to him and wrapped around in what looked to be Nami's clima-tact. Usopp had been modifying it the previous night and must have left it out carelessly.

"Jack, what the hell happened?" Ace asked, finally stepping into the room.

Jack huffed. "Well, I got up to take a piss when I tripped over Zoro's dumbbell and got myself tangled in the stupid blanket and fell to the floor. Then as I tried to get up, I grabbed a hold of Usopp's hammock and this thing sprung at me and somehow I ended up tangled in another blanket," he said looking at the mess he was in. "And I really have to pee."

Ace laughed. "Only you Jack; you sure are a clumsy idiot."

Zoro turned to Usopp. "I thought Nami told you to get rid of the magic tricks," he said, making his way to Jack taking out Wadou and cutting Jack free. Jack immediately ran off to the bathroom.

"Well, I started to do that last night before that storm hit. It's not my fault he likes to fall a lot," Usopp said, taking the said weapon into hands and looking at it.

"Well, it's not that Jack isn't good on his feet, because he is. It's just the damn boots he wears. They are so heavy and big; they make him clumsy," Ace said as he slid into Sanji's hammock.

Zoro sighed and slid into his own hammock. "Why the hell does he wear them then? I mean, isn't it bad enough he has to wear those chains?"

Ace turned to his side so he was facing Zoro, he smiled. "I think that's why, he's trying to even himself out. But can you imagine how strong his legs must be getting? Not to mention that without those boots, Jack's faster than probably anyone on this ship."

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, I would hate to see the person who has to chase after him, if Jack were to run away."

"Jack would never run away," Ace chuckled. "Well… unless it's Nami."

This time the whole room laughed. "Why is Jack so afraid of Nami anyway?" Luffy asked, looking down at his brother from the top hammock.

"Well Jack is afraid of Nami in a different way than we are, Luffy," Usopp said with a smile.

Luffy nodded as if he understands. "Right, but why?"

Ace chuckled. "Because, little brother, Jack doesn't like woman the way we do."

"What do you mean?"

"Remembered when I showed you that picture of the naked girl in the magazine and you liked it?" Ace said, watching as Luffy nodded. "Well, when Jack looks at those naked girls, he doesn't like it. He likes looking naked men."

Luffy blinked. "Oh! That's why he likes to kiss Zoro."

Zoro blushed, "Yeah."

Luffy laughed. "So Zoro and Jack don't like woman that's why they treat them like men?"

Ace shrugged. "Yeah, kind of."

Luffy nodded. "Lucky, they get to look at girls naked."

"No! It's not that simple," Ace said with a sigh. He really needed to sit and have a long talk with Luffy one of these days.

Jack entered the room then and frowned, seeing everyone already in bed. He sighed and kicked off his boots, the large things making a bang, cracking the floor. Jack grimaced at the noise. "Sorry, sorry," he said as everyone glared him. Taking his time he made his way back over to the couch and sat down. He was just about to untie his hair when he noticed a pair of green eyes, looking at him from the side of the hammock.

Jack smiled and winked at the said eyes and continued to untie his hair.

Zoro chuckled. He couldn't help but watch Jack. He was such a weird person that somehow caught his attention. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the beauty of him. Jack and his golden hair and his eyes….Zoro rolled over to his back and brought his hands behind his head.

They were very unique, those eyes, very mysterious and told exactly how Jack was feeling. What caught Zoro's attention though was their color. The right baby blue that always seemed warm and have a gentle care in it; while the left eye was chocolate brown looked as if it showed the fighter in him, fierce and strong.

Zoro chuckled softly to himself. If he was honest, looking at Jack through his right eye reminded him of the cook.

That bastard. No matter what the circumstance were Sanji always had a soft look in his eye, it didn't matter if he was angry of not. Well, except when he gave that odd death glare. Now that was scary! He would never admit it to the cook, of course.

Zoro jumped as he felt scarred hands along with a cold chain rub against his arms. He glanced up as blond hair fell onto his chest and he smiled when he noticed Jack standing over him. No words were said as Zoro brought a hand up and traced along Jack's cheek bone gently.

Jack purred into the touch and leaned forward, kissing Zoro's temple gently. He watched as Zoro sat up and turned so he was facing him, and his smile grew. Zoro returned the smile and drew Jack into a hug before kissing the side of his cheek. Jack shivered in delight from the gentle touches to his back.

"Should sleep, we'll be reaching the island soon," Zoro whispered into Jack's neck.

Jack grinned. "I just wanted a kiss goodnight."

Zoro chuckled. "I think you want more than that."

"I can settle for a kiss."

Zoro could only smile.

**~X~**

Ace left the ship before anyone else. He had a mission to do and he didn't need anyone else following him. The only one who knew about it was Jack, for it was the blond that asked him to do it. Ace agreed happily.

He wasn't aware of the fact that Robin had eavesdropped in some of the conversation. The archeologist watched with interest as Ace left the ship with a black coat on and green backpack strapped to his right shoulder. She continued to watch until he disappeared into the city. She didn't know what it was that Ace was doing; only that he had to drop something off. She could only assume it had to do with something concerning Jack and the Cook.

She had thought about following the older D-brother using her devil fruit powers but decided against it, seeing as whatever it is they were doing she could trust them. Which she knew sounded strange to her. Both men she had only just met and it took more than a few words for her to trust someone.

Maybe it was because Ace was Luffy's brother and she couldn't help but trust him. Like his brother he had that charm of respect and trust. She could only assume that's what Luffy got it from. However, Jack was another story. This man she had met once before, and when she did he was a killer who almost seemed pure evil, but at the same time as if he was under a spell.

She had seen him die under Crocodile's hand, but before that she had witnessed him murdering hundreds of people for little to no reason. In truth, she had no reason to trust this man. If anything, she should fear this man.

That, however, was not the case. There was something she knew that none of the other crew members knew, but Ace did. And for that reason she trusted this man who once was known as a killer. Now he was known completely as one of her nakama. But that was because he _was _one of their nakama.

Robin smiled. It was all she could do. The man was brilliant. She wouldn't put it past him if he wasn't smarter than her herself. He never showed it before, never had to. He let the others work things out together as a team. Though she wouldn't put it past Sanji, to look at a situation and know what to do ahead of time.

That was probably why he often disappeared in odd situations. He took one look and knew what to do before anyone could say anything. Of course, he would wait for a signal at times, or wait for the order. Possibly to make sure he was right, or because he liked to be ordered. Or it could be the fact he did not like to order woman around, so he let Nami do it. Men on the other hand were a different story. He could order them around with ease.

The question was what was the cook was doing? What was his plan, and why was he using Jack to his advantage? She wasn't stupid; Sanji knew that and may have known she would figure it out, but somehow Sanji was giving orders.

Neither Jack nor Ace were smart enough to pull this off on their own. Sure, both men were brilliant, but Sanji was smarter. Somehow Sanji knew they all would end up on Pumpkin Island and sent Jack there to meet up with them. How he knew… well, she wasn't the best at navigation but if she was right, all Sanji had to do was read a map and a log post and figure it out from there. Sanji wasn't as good at navigation skills as Nami, of course; he was a cook, but he did know enough to travel on his own. Was it possible the cook was following them this whole time?

No, that couldn't be it. Then again it's a mystery how Ace knew to arrive at the next island. How Ace knew to go and at the right time wasn't a coincidence. Sure, Jack had said he and Sanji both knew how to get in touch with Ace if needed, but for Ace to get there that fast was a question itself. It was either Ace was nearby or was given an order by Sanji to be already there and wait for them. That, or Jack was to give the signal.

She knew for a fact that it was not Sanji that sent for Ace. She knew it was Jack. She was there in the woods that night when Jack had written the letter for Ace. She watched it go into flames herself, as another appeared. Unless… that letter was for Sanji to tell the cook where they were?

She thought for a long moment, bringing a hand to her chin. She was missing something. It was clear now that Sanji was somehow telling both Ace and Jack what to do. Then she thought of the chains. _Could it be those chains are connecting them together… and the headaches? _She shook her head. This whole thing was a mystery and she knew she had to figure out what was going on. How was Sanji giving Jack and Ace orders without being there?

"Robin!" Nami called from the lower deck, snapping Robin from her thoughts. She smiled and glanced at the navigator.

"We're going to explore the island now," Nami said with a bright smile, throwing a hood up over her orange hair so it didn't get soaked from the rain.

Robin smiled and jumped down to her Nakama. "All right. Has Brother-san returned yet?"

Nami blinked. "Ace? Yeah, he's over there with Jack and Zoro," she pointed with a smile.

Robin nodded.

Jack shivered from the cold air that passed by. It was bad enough the rain was cold; did the winds have to be so damn cold too? He could only guess it was because there was a storm coming and that was why everyone was going to stay in a hotel tonight.

Jack felt a soft hand to his back and leaned into it, knowing it was Zoro. He blushed at the thought of him and the swordsman sharing a bed tonight. Part of him couldn't wait, and part of him felt very shy at the idea.

Jack took one good look around the island and frowned. They were here and he couldn't help but have an odd feeling about all this. Frowning, he glanced at Ace who glanced back with a nod. The deed he had asked the older D-brother to do was complete. Now it was his turn to finish it.

_**To be continued… **_


	12. Rain Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_**~Chapter Eleven~**_

**Rain Island**

Usopp wasn't one to go on his own on a new island, so that's why he forced Chopper to go with him. When the crew had landed on Rain Island, everyone wanted to go and explore. Luffy was gone before anyone could say a word to the rubber man, Nami went with Robin, Ace went after Luffy, and Zoro went together with Jack. Usually Usopp would go with one of them, but today he went with Chopper.

He had told Chopper he noticed something weird near the docks and that it was his job to investigate. Chopper had wanted to go look for books, but the sharpshooter and curiosity won him over. So the little reindeer went after Usopp who had discovered weird markings along the bricks of the road.

"Chopper, pay close attention! These markings look like some sort of pathway. It could be leading us to a secret treasure of the mighty beast of doom! And I, captain Usopp, will be the one to bring it back to the others!"

Chopper stared at Usopp with sparkles in his eyes. "Wow, Usopp! How do you know that?"

Usopp smiled and stood up straight, looking proud, and pointing his thumb at his chest. "Because I am caaaaptain Usopp, the world's greatest discoverer!"

Chopper beamed at the sharpshooter and clapped his hands. "Wow, sooo cool!"

"Hehe, come on, Chopper! The markings lead down this way," Usopp said, leading the way down a dark alley.

Chopper looked around the place with nervous glances and grabbed onto Usopp's arm. "Usopp, this place looks spooky."

Usopp looked down at Chopper and smiled. "It's okay, it's only an alley way. Don't worry, we are almost th-ERE!" Usopp yelled, tripping over a loose brick, falling face first.

"Usopp!" Chopper screeched. "Oh, no! Are you okay Usopp? Somebody, call a doctor!"

"I think I broke my nose again," Usopp moaned, turning over onto his back and sitting up. "And you're a doctor, Chopper."

"Oh, that's right," the little reindeer said, grabbing his medical bag and, after checking Usopp's nose, wrapping it into a bandage. "There you go."

Usopp would smile and look around. "What did I trip on?"

Chopper would pick up the loose brick. "This. Oh, Usopp, look! There's a note! And it has your name on it!"

Usopp blinked a few times, taking the tied note from the brick and opening it. Usopp's eyes widened. "It's from Sanji!"

Chopper would screech. "What?! What does it say?"

"Hang on… Let me get my Usopp mega light out so I can read it better," the long nose said, grabbing some sort of device from his bag, clicking on a button and within seconds the whole alleyway was light up. "Okay let's see what it says."

_Dear Usopp. _

_First I would like to say - you're an idiot. Only an idiot would think a line of paint would assume it's an adventure (which I knew you would) and fallow it. It could have been a trap, idiot. _

_Anyway, since you are probably reading this, means you are on Rain Island. Good. Before I say anything, fallow these instructions:_

_1.) Tell Chopper to look in the whole where the brick was placed and take out the box that's in there. _

Usopp looked away from the letter and turned to Chopper. "Chopper, look and see if there is a box in the hole, will you?"

Chopper blinked but did as he was told and took out a medium sized brown box that looked more to be a case.

_Good. That box, or case, whatever you want to call it, is very important. I want you and Chopper to take it back to the others. _

_2.) Hide the box in your bag or something. Don't let anyone see it. I don't want to risk anything. _

_3.) Make sure Ace takes something from the box. He will know what it is. You'll find out about that latter. _

_Okay, that's all I have to say about the box. _

_Now, if my calculations are correct I should be there on Rain Island as well. I will be meeting with one of you by the end of the day. It's possible I don't know you are here yet, or haven't got the chance to get away. Furthermore look out for me. _

_Before you show everyone the box and this letter, find Nami-san and tell her to rent hotel rooms at the Rayne Flower Inn. No, I am not registered in there but in a cheaper hotel on the other side of town. _

_Don't try to find me. I cannot get caught or it will be trouble for me and Jack too. Make sure Luffy doesn't go off screaming my name like an idiot he is or everything will be over. _

_Anyway, best of luck and see you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Sanji._

Usopp stared at the letter for a long time and frowned. "Come on, Chopper. Hide the box, and let's go. Think you can sniff out Nami?"

Chopper put the box in his backpack and nodded. "Yosh!" He said and turned into walk point. Usopp and Chopper then made a run for it though the pouring rain to find Nami and the others.

**~X~**

Robin entered a bookstore with a smile on her face. She took a glance around the place and made her way to one of the historic shelves. She pressed a finger on one of the books, pausing a moment. "These books are out of order…" she said, scanning the books, realizing they read a message.

_Nico Robin._

"What?" She glanced around the room for a moment to see if someone was watching. Carefully she looked at the order of the books again, realizing there was a piece of paper sticking out at the end. She took it into her hands and unfolded it.

"My, my, Cook-san is smarter than he looks."

_Dear Robin. _

_My lovely Robin-chwan, I am sorry I wasn't with you the past several months. I have missed you terribly! I will be with you soon my dear, I promise. _

_Ah, as you may have figured out by now, I am already here. I have sent Usopp and Chopper to look for everyone. They are caring a box with them. Inside the box is something for you. Please go find them._

_Lots of love,_

_Sanji._

Robin smiled and tucked the note into her pocket. She left the bookstore without another glance.

**~X~**

Jack and Zoro went on down the street together. Zoro was wearing a black jeans jacket with a fishing hat over his head, to keep himself from getting to wet. He glanced at Jack who was wearing his long black trench coat, and matching hat, hair tucked away underneath the coat.

Jack had a pained expression on his face which worried Zoro. "Oi, are you okay?"

Jack glanced at him and frowned. "Ah, I don't know…. Something's wrong."

Zoro would step over to Jack, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Want to go back to the ship? Or maybe sit somewhere?"

Jack took in a deep breath and didn't answer for a long moment, closing his eyes shut. After a moment Jack let the air escape his lungs in a sigh. "I'm okay now, no worries."

Zoro nodded. "Okay…" He said and squeezed Jack's shoulder for a moment, before moving again. "Let's find somewhere to eat."

Jack smiled. "Okay," he said and he and Zoro continued on their way when a ball of black and red ran into them nearly knocking Jack over.

"ZORO, JACK!"

"Oi, Luffy, get off…" Jack said, untangling the rubber man from his waist.

Luffy laughed, untangling himself from Jack and turned to Zoro. "Hey, you guys, I just seen Usopp and Chopper. We'll be gathering in this small restaurant! I want food so let's go!"

"Everyone is there already?" asked Jack.

Luffy blinked. "Ace went to find Nami and Robin. Usopp and Chopper are waiting for us. NOW, COME ON! FOOD, FOOD!"

Zoro grinned. "All right, captain. Show us the way."

"YOSH!"

**~X~**

Nami was in a shopping store looking at some clothes. Smile appeared on her face she took a fashionable skirt off the hanger and took a look at the size. A hand then bloomed on her shoulder, tapping it a few times. Nami blinked and looked around, seeing Robin at the store entrance, smiling.

Nami returned the smile and placed the skirt back on its hanger and made her way over to the awaiting woman. "Hey Robin, I thought you were at the bookstore."

Robin took the note out from her pocket and held it up. "I was, but someone had left me a message. I thought I'd find you, to show you."

Nami took the note that was handed her and gaped. "It's from Sanji-kun," she said, reading the note over once. "Usopp and Chopper; how would they get a box from Sanji?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, but what do you say we find them and find out."

Nami smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, but Robin where did you find your note?" Nami asked, handing robbing back the piece of paper.

Robin smiled. "Cook-san had rearranged the books to spell out my name. It was in between the last two," she said, leading the way out of the clothing store and into the open street. Both girls quickly pulled their hoods up and over their heads.

"So, where do you think those two could possibly be?" Nami asked looking both directions.

"Hey! Nami, Robin!" Ace shouted from the right of the two girls.

Both girls turned to see Ace and they each gave him a friendly smile as he ran up to them. His hair soaked from the rain as his hat was in his hands.

"Ace, I thought you were with Luffy?" asked Nami.

Ace grinned. "Yeah, I was. But then Usopp and Chopper found us and told us to gather everyone. They said they had something from Sanji, so Luffy went to find Jack and Zoro and I went off to get you two," he explained.

Nami and Robin shared glances. "So, Usopp and Chopper do have a box?"

Ace looked at her questionably. "I didn't see a box, no. But I did see Usopp waving the letter around."

Robin frowned. "They should have had some sort of box with them," she said and handed Ace the letter she had received.

Ace took the small paper in his hand and read it over. "Huh… Well, I don't know. Unless they have it hidden, I mean I wouldn't put it pass those two to be all secretive about it."

Nami shrugged and shook her head. "Yeah, knowing those two they would act over-dramatic about anything."

Robin smiled and once again slid the note back into her pocket. "Well then, Brother-san, why don't you show us where they are?"

Ace beamed and nodded. "Good idea. Right this way, ladies," he said and lead the way to the restaurant where Usopp and Chopper where waiting.

**~X~**

Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Jack and Zoro all stood in front of a sushi restaurant that, to Luffy's dismay, didn't open until the evening. Zoro had a gentle arm around Jack's waist who was starting to look very ill and felt very week. Zoro didn't show it but he was starting to get worried for the other man. He had never seen Jack look this week or ill before.

That's when he noticed Jack starting to lose balance and nearly fell to the ground. Zoro's grip on his waist tightened and he tried to keep Jack on his feet. "Oi Jack," he said, but the other man didn't respond. His head lolled back as he passed out. "Chopper!"

Chopper didn't waste any time and made his way over to Zoro. "What happened to him, Zoro?" The doctor asked, going into his heavy point, taking Jack into his own hands and rushing him over to a nearby bench. Luckily the benches in the town were like cubby's and had a large umbrella's attached to them to keep them from getting wet.

Usopp and Luffy had also noticed what happened and ran over, both with concern looks on their faces.

"I don't know, he just sort of collapsed. Do you think it's those headaches, Chopper?"

Chopper quickly took out his medical supplies and looked Jack over, checking for his heart rate and breathing. "I don't know. His heart sounds normal, but his breathing is slightly off. He could be just getting sick from the rain," he said, checking Jack for a fever, biting his lower lip.

"But we were only here for a little over an hour or so. How is he getting sick so fast?" Zoro asked a bit of panic showing in his voice.

Chopper frowned. "Well, to be honest Zoro, when I checked Jack over I was shocked because he is very similar to Sanji in body built, but the main difference is that Jack's immune system is a lot lower than Sanji's. That could be why Jack is suffering so much with the headaches," he paused and took a look at Jack, taking the thermometer from his mouth. "We need to get him in some place warm."

Luffy frowned. "Ace is coming, let him take Jack; he's warm no matter what."

Zoro nodded. "Good idea. I did notice even in the rain he brings off a warm heat when near him, as if he was a heater."

Usopp bit his lip and frowned as he stared at Jack. He couldn't help but remember about the conversation he had with Robin a few days ago and seeing this made him doubt Robin's theory. He sighed. "So, um, Chopper, if the headaches are bothering Jack so much, wouldn't they be bothering Sanji a lot too?"

Chopper shook his head and turned away from Jack. "I don't think so. Like I said, Sanji has a stronger immune system. What could be a migraine to Jack would be a small hit on the head for Sanji."

Luffy stared at Jack for a moment then to Chopper. "Can you make him better?"

Chopper nodded. "We need to get him somewhere warm, maybe some hot soup too and he will be fine."

Jack groaned and placed a hand to his head, slowly sitting up. "I'm okay," he said weekly, looking at his crew mates. He smiled softly. "Really."

Zoro frowned and at next to him. "Perhaps, but I think we should go to someplace where it's warmer."

Jack nodded. "Maybe, but don't we have to wait for the others to arrive?"

Zoro frowned and glanced around to see if he could spot any of his missing nakama.

"Here they come!" Luffy suddenly shouted, jumping up and down and waving his arms around. "Ace, Nami, Robin!"

And sure enough, Nami, Ace and Robin came running over to the small group of pirates all smiling with excitement.

"Long-nose-kun, we believe you got a box and a letter from Cook-san?" asked Robin.

Usopp looked at Robin wondering how she knew, but hearing Jack's struggles to get back to his feet, he shook his head. "No time. Nami, in my letter Sanji said to rent rooms at Rayne Flower Inn. Then we can show you the box. That were Sanji's orders and Jack is getting sick so we better not stay here any longer."

Nami, Robin and Ace made worried glances at Jack and they all understood. "Okay, but this place better not be too expensive," she mumbled.

Ace shook his head, helping Zoro steady Jack to his feet. "Don't worry, I have money to cover my own room, so you can just cover what you usually do."

Nami smiled. "Good, here's how it will be then. Jack and Zoro will share a room, Robin and me will be in the other, and you three clowns will have to share the third."

Everyone nodded in approval and they all followed Nami as she led them toward the hotel. Half way there however everything around them suddenly darkened and the people on the streets seemed to stop in time.

The pirate crew all looked around, wondering what on earth was going on. Usopp's legs started to shake and he grabbed onto the back of Zoro's shirt, making Zoro move away from Jack, who was supporting himself now.

Luffy's eyes widened with sparkles and a large smile appeared on his face. "Sooo cool!"

Just then a large hologram head appeared before the Straw Hat crew. Chopper squeaked and ran over to Robin, hiding on the wrong side of her leg.

The large head had golden hair and blood-red eyes that scanned each of the Straw Hat crew. Jack quickly slipped away and ran around the corner, his back hitting a wall. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Not him…_

The large head then blinked and smiled. "I found you, Straw Hat crew!" He said chuckling softly.

Luffy blinked and stood up straight, hand going to his head. No one had noticed that it had stopped raining.

The large head's eyes landed on Luffy, and his smile grew bigger. "And you must be the captain Luffy I heard so much about."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, and who are you?"

The man chuckled. "You mean no one has told you about me?" he frowned and sighed. "Ah well, I was sure _he_would mention me," he paused and stared at Luffy, a wicked grin appearing. "I am Sam."

Everyone but Ace and Robin gasped; Luffy curled his fist in anger and got ready to attack, but stood still.

"Where is Sanji?" The rubber man asked.

Sam looked a little surprised by the question, but laughed. "No, no. Sanji is with you. I am here looking for him. I want him back."

Luffy blinked and stood up straight. "Sanji is not with us."

Nami smacked the rubber man on the head and glared at him. Sam looked amused at this action, tilting his head to the side.

"You are lying. He is with you; I can sense him here in this town. And if he isn't with you, where else would he be?"

Luffy's eyes forward. "He is not with us. And even if he was, I wouldn't give him to you! He's my nakama!"

Sam looked angry now and he grumbled in annoyance. "You will give him to me. I will find him and he will be mine once again! Or I will tell my mom!"

Everyone was a bit taken aback by these words and stared at one another. Luffy blinked. "Your mom? You have a mom?"

"Don't mock me! Now tell me where is Sanji?! I know he is here."

Jack closed his eyes as he listened to the conversation. He did not like listing to that man's voice. Slowly he lowered his hat, covering most of his face as he continued to listen; hoping that the creature would leave.

"I told you he is not with us! And I won't let you near him again! He is MY nakama!" Luffy shouted with anger.

Sam grumbled again, but stopped and grinned. "Ah, I see what is going on," his grin grew and he stared right at Luffy. "Fine then, I'll leave for now but I will be back, or maybe I will let you come to me. We'll find out," and without another word the head disappeared and everything went back to normal.

The sound of the rain could be heard splashing around, and the muffled sound of people walking in the street as if nothing happened. The Straw Hats stood in their spot in silence, no one knowing what to say.

Then they heard rattling sound of chains and Zoro drew his sword, but stopped when he saw Jack coming from the corner.

"Sorry…"Jack whispered.

**~X~**

The Straw Hat crew now sat in a hotel room that would be Jack's and Zoro's for the next few days. They were all gathered sitting in a circle on the floor, eating chicken soup Jack had made that morning and now reheated.

Everyone was watching Nami as she read over Sanji's letter to Usopp, the box they found in the middle of their group.

"What does it say, Nami?" Luffy asked, fidgeting in his seat, slurping up his soup.

Nami put down the paper a bright smile on her face. "Sanji-kun is coming back!"

Luffy jumped from his seat cheering, nearly knocking everyone's food over. "WAHOO!"

Zoro smiled happily at hearing these words and leaned back against the bed, hands going behind his head. "About time, you shitty cook."

Jack frowned and stared at the floor for a moment, running a hand through his long hair. "Did he say when?"

Nami shook her head. "No, but he is here in the city," she said grabbing Luffy's vest as went to run off. "BUT he said not to look for him or it will be over for him and Jack, too," she said in a warning tone.

Luffy frowned and sat back down sipping his soup. "So we have to wait for him, then?"

Nami nodded. "That's what he says. So we can't be going around town shouting his name," she said and stared at Luffy when she said it.

Ace frowned and glanced at the box on the floor. "So, should we see what's in the box, then?"

Everyone's gaze went the medium-sized box on the floor, and Nami picked it up by its handle, looking it over. "Hmm… Well, there is no lock on the box, so that's good. And the letters say inside there's something for Robin, and for Ace to hold for Sanji," she said, placing the box on her lap and opening it carefully.

Everyone moved in closer to get a better look. Inside the box were sheets of old papers that looked like they were ripped out of a book, and a pack of cigarettes and they were surrounded by black clothing.

Ace raised a brow, grabbing the clothing and cigarettes. "It's a suit jacket and shirt? What, is he naked?"

Robin frowned and took the pieces of paper into her grasp and looked them over. "These are lab documents from ancient ruins…" she gasped. "There is a poneglyph on Denial Island…"

Nami stared at her. "I wonder if Sanji knows something about it."

Robin closed her eyes and shook her head. "I think Cook-san is telling us it may know something about this Sam character. I don't think it has anything to do with what I am searching for."

Nami nodded.

Robin smiled. "Though, if it will help us to get rid of him I do not mind one bit. Sanji is a smart man to recognize the markings. I am curious myself to know what it says."

Jack stretched out his arms, his chains jingling and he yawned tiredly. "I don't remember anything like that, but it could have been after we split up from Sanji…"

Zoro glanced at Jack then to Robin. "Well I guess we have to wait until the cook meets up with one of us. And since he gave Ace his clothes, I guess it will probably be him."

Everyone but Luffy nodded. The rubber man had his head in the pot of soup, slurping it down.

"Well should we keep a low profile then, while we are here?" Usopp asked.

Robin nodded. "That would be the smart thing to do. It's no wonder that Cook-san wants to find us and not go to him, since Sam is after him. Cook-san must be aware of this."

**~X~**

Jack stared at the white wall, feeling strong hands rub his naked hip with gentle care. He grinned and turned to his other side, his eyes meeting tired green ones. He smiled and brushed a hand through Zoro's soft hair. "I thought you were sleeping," he whispered.

Zoro smiled and stopped his moving hand. "Mmhmm, fallin' asleep," he said, warm breath tickling Jack's neck.

Jack chuckled and kissed Zoro's forehead, the swordsman pulling him closer. "You feel better?"

Jack nodded and nuzzled the crook of Zoro's neck. "Yeah, tired."

Zoro smiled and rubbed at Jack's back soothingly. "Go to sleep," he said, kissing Jack's forehead. After several minutes of silence came the soft sounds of Zoro's snoring.

Jack smiled, and glanced at his lover before slowly pulling away and disappearing into the bathroom.

**~X~**

The man was soaked. The damn island was really pissing him off. Did it have to rain all the time? Of course it did, because he needed more hell then what he was already in. The man jumped from one balcony to another, and stopping at a certain window, he smiled.

Ace hummed softly to himself as looked though his backpack, taking out the extra set of shorts he brought with him, and placing them on the dresser, then searching his bag for his deodorant.

It was then that he heard his window open and he stopped his movements. He heard the rattling of chains along with the heavy winds and smiled.

"You're late, Sanji."

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Sanji Returns?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_**~Chapter Twelve~**_

**Sanji Returns?**

Sanji sat on Ace's bed, puffing on a cigarette, waiting for the older man to return. His bare feet were dangling on the floor, toes curled. He was tired, that much he could say. He wanted nothing more than to just lie down on Ace's welcoming bed, but he knew he had to wait.

Sighing softly, Sanji leaned over and crushed his cigarette in the ash tray and glanced at the ceiling. He really wished Ace would hurry the hell up. He didn't know how much time he had.

Just as he was about to get up, and look for the older D-brother, Ace came walking back into the room a serious look on his face. "Sorry," he said as he closed the door behind him, and made his way over to dresser, leaning against it as he stared at the cook. "So, what's the plan?"

Sanji sighed. "Well…"

**~X~**

The following morning Zoro awoke yawning loudly. He turned to his side and reached out for that warm body he was sure was there and frowned when it wasn't. His eyes flickered open and he glanced around, finding that the bed was indeed empty. Sitting up, Zoro rubbed at the back of his head and yawned again. "Jack?"

At that point, Jack entered the room and glanced at Zoro from the doorway. "Sorry, Ace wanted to see me," he said, closing the door behind him.

Zoro frowned. "Any word from the cook?"

Jack nodded. "He's going to meet up with us later today," he said, shrugging off his jacket, and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Zoro frowned at him, bringing a hand to his shoulder, rubbing gently. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded. "I'm just tired. It's been a long week I guess."

Zoro inched closer to the blond, running a hand through his ponytail, gently. "Yeah, I know. Why don't you sleep a little longer? It's still early in the morning."

Jack nodded, smiling and turned to face the swordsman. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. You staying, or going to grab something to eat?"

Zoro shrugged. "I may get something to eat. Should I bring you something?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I'll get something later. I know someone is bound to wake me up within the hour anyway," he grinned.

Zoro chuckled. "All right, I'll see you later then. Remember, we're all going to meet in front of the hotel around noon."

Jack nodded, and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Zoro's cheek. "I know. We want to split up and search for Sanji. To "accidently" bump into him."

Zoro grinned. "That's how we do things around here. Shit cook knows that," Zoro said, getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

Jack admired the green head's bare ass as he disappeared and chuckled. "Why do you call him that?" he asked out of the blue.

Zoro poked his head out of the bathroom and blinked. "Call who, what?"

"Call Sanji shit cook. Why do you call him that?"

Zoro shrugged. "Dunno, to annoy him. Same reason he calls me Marimo or shitty swordsman. I guess we just have odd nicknames for one another."

Jack nodded, lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He listened as the shower went on and sighed. He probably wouldn't ever understand. It wasn't his business anyway, it was Sanji's. The very person who…Jack shook his head. There was no time to think about that. They had things to do in an hour.

Zoro stepped out of the bathroom then, wet and with only a towel around his waist. He smiled at Jack, who returned it, and sat on the bed. "So I guess I will see you around noon?"

Jack frowned and sat up. "Yeah, you will. Maybe we will see Sanji too. Who knows?"

Zoro smiled and leaned forward, giving Jack a soft kiss to the lips. "Try and stay out of trouble. It's bad enough that Sam guy knows we are here. As soon as we find Sanji, were going to have to set sail."

Jack nodded and leaned on the swordsman's shoulder for a moment. "Yeah, I know. You should get dressed and get something to eat. I will see you later."

Zoro nodded, grabbing his pants and slipping them on. Jack watched as he dressed, then slid himself under the covers, laying his head on Zoro's pillow, taking in the swordsman's scent.

Zoro turned to him and smiled. "Well, see ya later." He said, waving a hand and walking out of the room.

Jack waved a hand and watched as he left, then shook his head. He turned to his back and stared up at the ceiling. _Today is going to be a long day. _He thought and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep.

**~X~**

Zoro sat across from Usopp in a small restaurant and stared at the eggs on his plate. "When do you think shit cook will show up?"

Usopp took a sip of his drink and frowned. "Who knows? I mean, it's Sanji we're talking about. He has the habit of disappearing and reappearing at the right and wrong times."

Zoro nodded and took a bite of his eggs. "Mmm, not bad. It's not like Jack's or Sanji's but this place has decent food."

"Really?" Usopp beamed, and took a bite of his own food. "Yeah, it isn't half bad. How do you think we will split up?"

Zoro shrugged. "Luffy's calling the orders, so he'll decide. Where is he anyway?"

Usopp thought a moment. "With Chopper, they went somewhere else for food. Nami is with Robin and Ace. Where is Jack?"

"Sleeping for an hour, he will meet up with us later. I don't think he got enough sleep last night."

"Why?"

Zoro blushed. "That's none of your business."

Usopp blinked and shrugged. "Okay, so what do you think Sanji will look like when he returns?"

Zoro frowned. "What do you mean?"

Usopp shrugged. "Well, Ace and Jack said he was hurt pretty badly…You think he is going to have new scars? What if he's not recognizable?"

Zoro shook his head. "We'll know who he is. He might look odd or different or the same, but I know we'll know who he is. And if some of us don't, Luffy most certainly will."

Usopp nodded. "Good point. Well, we know he has the same chains as Jack, right?"

Zoro nodded. "That's what they said. Somehow they are connected or that's how that retard Sam finds them. I'm not sure but they're supposed to be wearing similar chains."

"Yeah, everything is weird... Sometimes I think Jack knows more then he tells."

Zoro frowned and took a bite of bacon. "I reckon he does. Though, it might not be the easiest thing to tell someone… or maybe he can't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe those chains won't let him tell some things. Maybe that is why he gets the headaches. When he wants to tell someone something or thinks about it, the chains hurt him in a way and that shit about Sanji's mood swings is just a cover up."

Usopp brought a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "You know, that does kind of make sense. Maybe we should ask him later?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Usopp frowned. "Hey, do you think Jack and Sanji seem a lot alike?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in looks and personalities. Jack does some similar things like what Sanji does, and they both have blond hair, similar grins, and no one has ever seen Sanji's left eye before and here Jack has two different colored eyes."

Zoro frowned, leaning back into his chair as he thought about what Usopp said. It was true, Jack and Sanji were similar in many ways, but at the same time they are different… right? Well, yeah, Jack doesn't lose his temper as easy and doesn't curse as often. _Then again, there was that time he called me Marimo… but that would mean…. No, no, I am thinking too much. _"I don't know Usopp. Maybe. Just eat your breakfast and we'll talk about it later."

Usopp blinked at Zoro and shrugged. "Okay."

**~X~**

Ace frowned as he stepped out of the clothing store, getting away from both Robin and Nami as they tried on clothes. He didn't have the time to wait for them. Ace decided to leave them. Nami would have to understand that he couldn't carry her bags anymore. Unlike some of the other crew members, Ace couldn't be so easily manipulated by the navigator.

Putting up his hood, Ace grinned and ran off and away from the store, making his way toward downtown. He had to get back to the hotel and wake up Jack. They both had things to do before the group goes looking for Sanji; even though Ace and Jack already knew where the blond was.

**~X~**

"Luffy, wait up," Chopper called after his captain as he ran down the street after the rubber man. "Luffy!"

"No time Chopper! I smell meat!" The rubber man called, tongue sticking out and nose in the air as he ran through, puddles splashing everyone in his past.

"But Luffy! We can't go too far from the hotel! We have to meet up at noon; that was your order, Luffy!"

"Well, I'm the captain and I want meat! So, let's go!" The rubber man shouted, stretching out his arm and grabbing Chopper, the two running down toward a small looking restaurant that had a large pig on the sign.

Chopper's eyes widened when he noticed the sign and turned into heavy-point, pulling back on Luffy's arm. "Luffy! I can't go there! That is a butcher's place not a restaurant!"

Luffy stopped in his tracks. "Buuut Chopper, I smell meat!"

"It's a butchers place, Luffy. It slaughters animals and turns them into meat! It's where Sanji or Jack would go to buy meat, not a place to eat it. If they see me I'll be dead for sure!"

Luffy whined and pouted. "Aww, okay! Remind me to tell Jack and Sanji to get meat from there later! Come on, let's find ourselves a restaurant!" Luffy said, holding onto his hat as a heavy wind picked up.

Chopper smiled. "Okay! It would be nice to get out of this rain."

With that said, Luffy grabbed Chopper once again and ran on down the opposed street. Neither Chopper nor Luffy noticed the man in black watching their every movement.

Once the two were gone, the man stepped into the shadows and disappeared in light green fire.

**~X~**

"Ace, what else did he say?" Jack asked with a heavy sigh, lighting up a cigarette.

Ace frowned at the blond and shook his head. "That was it. You're going to have to tell Zoro the truth, along with the crew, but mainly Zoro. Jack, you should have known that sleeping and starting a relationship with Zoro was a bad idea. Why did you?"

Jack frowned and stared at the floor as he puffed on his cigarette. He shook his head. "Because I will never have a chance like this again. You know that, Ace. I… I won't be alive after this and…you know," hot tears leaked from Jack's eyes as he spoke. "I know it's selfish of me, but I… I just wanted one more chance."

Ace frowned as he watched Jack and sighed. "Look, Jack you still have some hope, I bet we can figure something out."

Jack shook his head, whipping the tears from his face. "I'm only alive thanks to Sanji, and even then I can't say that I am alive…not really. I died three years ago, Ace."

Ace nodded. "I know… I'm sorry," he paused and glanced at the clock. "Hey, it's eleven thirty. Why don't we get something to eat then come back here to meet everyone? I'm sure you're hungry."

Jack snorted. "You mean Sanji's hungry? …Never mind. Yeah, let's go," he said, grabbing his coat and jacket, leaving the room in a hurry.

Ace frowned, grabbing his own jacket and slid it on, then followed quickly after Jack.

**~X~**

Jack and Ace got to the restaurant just when Zoro and Usopp were leaving; the four of them nearly bumping into one another.

"Oi! Uh… Zoro, Usopp," Jack said a bit startled.

Zoro grinned at the blond, folding his arms over his chest. "How did you sleep?"

Jack frowned. "Fine, but then Ace decided to wake me. How is the food here?"

Usopp smiled. "It's not bad, really enjoyable!"

Ace smiled. "That's good, anything you'd recommend?"

Zoro touched Jack's cheek gently noticing something was wrong with the temp cook. "Um… the curry was good. Are you all right?"

Jack stared at him and sighed. "Yeah, I just had another headache that's all, no big deal," he said and shrugged.

Zoro nodded and glanced at Ace who only shrugged. "Well, okay. We'll go back to the hotel to wait for you then."

Jack nodded, letting Zoro kiss his cheek and he entered the restaurant without another word. Zoro frowned after him, and turned to Ace.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. I think he and Sanji might be having a bad day. I mean, things are getting tense now, and with Sam knowing they are here you can guess they must be a bit worried."

Zoro nodded after a moment. "All right. We'll be at the hotel waiting."

Usopp smiled. "See you later!"

Ace waved. "See ya!"

**~X~**

Usopp, Zoro, Nami and Robin were all in Zoro's room waiting for others to join them. It was a few minutes after twelve so no one was worried about anything yet. Though, Nami was getting a tad impatient.

"I bet Luffy will be an hour late, watch. Chopper was supposed to make sure he brought him back on time. And to think this was all Luffy's idea!"

Robin placed a hand on Nami's shoulder to try and calm her. "Calm down, Navigator-san. I am sure they will be here."

"Shesh, yeah right, not to mention Ace and Jack aren't here either!"

Zoro frowned. "Oh, shut up and relax all ready. I told you Jack and Ace went to get something to eat. They'll be along any minute now," he said and shook his head.

As if on cue, Jack and Ace made their way into the room. "Sorry, were a tad late," Ace said, removing his jacket and setting it on the dresser.

Jack did the same, pulling the jacket off his chains, making his way over to the bed where Zoro pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek. Jack smiled at the affection and sighed.

"Haven't seen Luffy and Chopper, have you?" Nami asked an angry look on her face.

Jack shook his head. "No, not since this morning."

"No, but knowing my little brother he's off eating or doing something he isn't supposed to," Ace said with a small smile.

"Let's hope that it's the first and not the former," Robin said, sitting in a chair and opening a book she had just bought.

Loud laughter could be heard coming from outside. Hearing it, Nami sighed and went towards the door. "Finally," she said, grabbing her coat and slipping it on.

One by one everyone followed, all six pirates exiting the building and out into the pouring rain where Luffy and Chopper could be seen running up the street. Luffy was dragging a frightened Chopper along the way and waved at the group of people before stretching out an arm, grabbing the door handle and rocketing over to them.

The landing wasn't as good, though, as Luffy knocked into Zoro, both falling to the ground. Zoro groaned and rubbed at his head, "Thanks a lot Luffy."

Luffy only laughed and rubbed at his head. Chopper was lying on the ground, knocked out at the moment.

"Luffy, you're late! What the hell were you doing?!" Nami asked, pointing a finger at him.

Luffy laughed. "Aww Nami! I was just getting something to eat!" Luffy whined, standing back to his feet and dusting off his hat before placing it back onto his head.

Nami only rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to business. Since we're all here we can finally split and search for Sanji. Or I should say "accidently" bump into him," she said with a smile.

Jack frowned and stepped forward. "About that… I have something that needs to be said first," he started, and sighed heavily, "You see, the thing is-"

Before Jack was able to finish his sentence there was a large explosion three buildings down. The ground was shaking and everyone started to lose their balance. Jack fell forward landing against Ace, the two falling hard onto the ground.

Usopp had fallen backwards and landed on the knocked out Chopper. Robin had bloomed out hands to support herself and Nami, while Luffy and Zoro stood fine. Each of the Straw Hats stared at the explosion with shocked faces. Luffy's, on the other hand, quickly turned into one of anger.

"What was that?" Nami asked frightened.

Ace grabbed Jack and helped the blond man up, both turning to stare at the fire that had started due to the explosion. Ace grabbed his hat and placed it onto his head. Like his brother (who was gone already) he too ran off. Jack fallowed after him, hat gone and chains jingling. Zoro was next to fallow.

Nami, Robin and Usopp watched as the four of them ran ahead and Nami shook her head. "They are morons!" She said, taking out her clamp and throwing it together.

**~X~**

They were fighting weird-looking lizard creatures with large mouths and sharp fangs. Most of them were dead thanks to Zoro, Luffy and Ace. Jack was having some trouble, since the creatures continued to grab at his chain and threw him hard into the broken down building.

He cursed a few times and quickly jumped back to his feet. His right cheek was bleeding slightly but he didn't really care. He charged at another creature sending a kick towards its head when he heard someone shout his name. He quickly turned to see who it was, but at that point another explosion took place and Jack was stuck in the middle of it.

"JACK!" Ace and Zoro screamed at the same time.

Luffy stopped in mid-punch and turned to see what had happened, his arm springing back with a snap. "JACK!" He screamed and watched with horror as fire blared up around the area, making the three jump back and away from the burning building.

Robin, Usopp, Chopper and Nami ran over as fast as they could. Chopper was crying with fright as the other three stood there.

"Oh no, Jack…" Nami said, covering her mouth as she watched the buildings flames flair up.

Zoro turned to Ace with an angry look on his face. "Can't you do something?"

Ace frowned. "I can try, but I may just make things worse!"

Just then they heard the sound of a screech followed by a splatter. A creature flew through the air and landed at everyone's feet. Zoro's heart pounded with hope as he watched a figure make its way through the thick smoke.

"J-Jack?" The swordsman whispered, swallowing hard.

"Guess again, shitty swordsman," said an all too familiar voice.

Everyone's, but Robin's and Ace's eyes widened when they seen who emerged from the thick smoke and blazing fire.

The man who stood tall was wearing, black genes, white long sleeved shirt (which was covered in blood and torn in a few places), long thick chain dangling from his wrist, cigarette in mouth, and long blond hair half in a ponytail, and half sticking out, covering his left eye was Sanji. His right cheek was bleeding from a deep cut.

No one knew what to say.

_**To be continued…. **_


	14. Sanji Tells His Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_**~Chapter Thirteen~**_

**Sanji Tells His Story**

Everyone stared at Sanji not sure what to say. If Sanji was here then where was Jack? Zoro shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. Was it him or was Sanji wearing the same thing Jack was when he was fighting those creatures?

"Wh-What the hell is going on, shitty cook?! Where is Jack, or is there something you have to say?"

Sanji frowned, he knew Zoro was going to be angry, but it wasn't his fault. "Just relax, Marimo and let me explain what is going on before you jump into conclusions."

Luffy blinked. "Uh… Sanji is that really you?"

Ace put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, that's Sanji. Why don't we all go inside so Sanji and I can explain what's going on."

"Yes, that is a good idea…" Nami said. The navigator was clearly as confused as the rest of them.

Chopper looked as if he wanted to cry, and just stood back even though he wanted to desperately run over there and hug the cook. Usopp wasn't much different.

"No. Tell us now," Zoro demanded.

Everyone jumped at his loud voice and Sanji sighed. He nodded his head and waved a hand. "All right, all right, I'll tell you now. Damn bastard," Sanji knew he had to explain everything to Zoro the most. It was he who Jack started to have a relationship with. "It's not going to be easy, but I'd rather do this inside. I don't want to be caught by the bastard Sam. So, please, can we go into the damn hotel?"

Zoro frowned and felt a hand to his shoulder. He glanced at Luffy, then at Ace. "Fine," he said and stormed off toward the hotel, everyone following him close behind.

**~X~**

Once everyone got into the hotel, Sanji grabbed the clothes from Ace's room and changed into them. He then grabbed a blanket from Zoro's bed and huddled onto the floor. He was tired and sore. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he had to explain to everyone what was going on.

"All right, here it is. Jack… as Robin said was killed three years ago," he raised his right hand to stop the questions, and lit a cigarette before continuing. "He is a dead spirit that lives on. He is locked within the chains I wear around my wrists. And because I wear them, we share one body and one mind. Now, he does have a different personality then me, as you know. He doesn't like woman and goes after Marimos," Sanji smirked at his own words but regretted them when he noticed the hurt in Zoro's eyes. He sighed.

"Okay, so how this works… This Sam guy is a very powerful dark demon. He doesn't just torture the living but he also tortures the dead. He takes souls that have unfinished business and locks them in these chains; Jack was one of those souls. So because the soul has a body, temporary he is no less than a living being, but it only lasts for a short amount of time. Jack's time was getting short and that's why he started to receive those headaches. My own soul was forcing to get the control back," he sighed and took another drag of his cigarette.

"So, what happens when those chains are taken off?" asked Usopp.

Sanji glanced at him. "Jack is set free… or…" he stares at the ground.

"Or?" asked Nami.

Sanji forces a smile on his face. "Or, I die and Jack lives once again. My body will form into his."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the news. "So it is up to you two to decide?" Asked Nami.

Sanji shook his head. "It is up to, um…" He points to Zoro.

Zoro stared at Sanji with disbelief. "Me? Why me?"

Sanji shook his head. "Jack choose you, that's why."

"But how?"

Sanji sighed. "Has something to do with the promise you made. Maybe 'cause he loves you. I don't know. Maybe he didn't even realize he did, or what he got himself into. I told Jack to stick with you because I didn't think you two would get close, but I was fucking wrong and now my life lies in your hands. Pretty fucking obvious who you're going to pick now, isn't it?"

Zoro frowned. "I made a promise to him to set him free. That's what I'm going to do."

Sanji snorted. "Either way, he'll be free asshole."

Zoro felt a tad guilty now, and sat back against the wall. _What am I going to do? Let Jack live and Sanji die, or vise versa? I mean, that isn't fair to either of them. I can't let Sanji die just because I have feelings for Jack, but I did promise Jack he will be free._Zoro sighed.

"Let me talk to Jack," Zoro commanded.

Sanji gave Zoro a hurtful look and sighed. "I just can't let him out. It doesn't work that way!"

"Zoro, why don't you let Sanji tell us the story of what happened. I am sure you will get to talk to Jack later. I know this must be hard for you, but you have to understand Sanji's pain too," said Nami in a soft voice.

Zoro nodded. "Okay, sorry."

Luffy blinked. "So wait, if we let one of them free one has to die?"

Sanji nodded. "Well, technically, Jack is dead… but if my soul is the one set free and Jack's stays, my body will become his. That is what Sam explained. And I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he's telling the truth."

"Darn! I can't lose any of my nakama! I need my cook and I need my secret agent!" Luffy whined.

"Secret agent?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, that is what Jack is. He is our secret agent. He is really good at hiding and stuff."

"When did you decide that?" Usopp asked.

"Just now!"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads at their captain. "Anyway, can you tell us what happened, Sanji-kun?" Asked Nami.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I can," he said and sat back against the bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he let all the memory's flow in. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Well it all started when I was getting ready to leave that island…"

**~X~**

_Six months earlier, Sanji was packing up his belongings and enjoying a cigarette. It was his last night and the following morning he was to take the fishing boat over to the next island. From there he was going to send a letter to Nami to ask her for the crew's whereabouts so he could hitch a ride there. _

_He had the money and the plan all worked out so nothing could go wrong. However, the next morning when he was saying his goodbyes, a large explosion had accrued. The explosion went on for hundredths of miles. Whatever or who ever had did it, destroyed a whole island and killed many people. _

_Sanji was pissed. Whoever could do such a thing is a monster and he knew it. Unless it was the waters of the Grand Line itself, there was no way he was going to let the culprit go without paying. Luckily, when the explosion took place a certain pirate was nearby. _

_Ace was caught in the waters when it all happened and just made it to shore, nearly drowning until Sanji fished him out of the water. From there on the two worked together to see what had took place. Sadly, there were no survivors._

_After investigating a night away, Sanji and Ace returned back to the original island, only to find half of it in flames. Both the fire user and the cook rushed to help, fighting off weird looking and vicious creatures. They were easy to kill, but there were so many of them. _

_Eventually, the two of them were caught and pinned to the ground. That is when the man of the hour showed up. Sam. He had smiled at the two, surprised to see them both alive, and because they were still alive, Sam had decided he was going to use them for his own plans. _

_It was then when Sam showed the two what he could do to an island, blowing up the one they had tried to save and transported them both to Denial Island. Told them they had a week to decide or another island was going to be his, and all the innocent souls on it. _

_That is when Sanji had started to write the letter to Luffy, but could not finish it as there was an attack. Sam had come early. Ace and Sanji fought as hard as they could but there was no comparison. Sam won. Sanji and Ace were down, but before Sam could make his next move, Sanji had noticed there were a few boats. One being Ace's little ship. How it was there Sanji had no idea. Ace quickly caught on. _

_With a nod a secret plan was made, and it was unspoken. Sanji got to his feet and lit a cigarette and Ace followed. _

"_Oi, shitty demon, you going to kill us now or continue to torture us?"_

_Sam frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "Well… I am going to continue to torture you, of course. Mommy said I wasn't allowed to break my toys until _after _I am done with them," he grinned a wicked smile and focused his energy into the palm of his hand, pointing at Sanji. _

_That was Ace's cue and the fire user ran off as quickly as he could. _

_With a blink of an eye, Sanji screamed and the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall by some sort of dark blue energy. Sam chuckled. "Looks like your friend is trying to run away… It doesn't matter, I'll just get him later. You're more fun right now. Now let's see… ah," he grinned as two large daggers appeared in his left hand, his right raising a little and Sanji found his arms moving. _

_Sanji's arms were spread out as if he was hung on a cross. His eyes widened as he watched Sam hold the two blades and threw them in the air. "No!" Sanji shouted, screaming in pain when he felt the daggers pierce into his hands. Tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. _

_Sam laughed and floated closer to Sanji, grinning. "My, my… I guess you don't like that, huh, your hands being so precious to you. You're a cook, right? Hmm, maybe later you can bake me a pie!" He giggled with a dreamy look on his face. _"_Ah, that will have to wait. I read your mind… You have nakama waiting for you somewhere. I bet you want to see him… Hmm… I have an idea! This will be fun."_

"_Don't you dare go after my nakama!" Sanji screamed, but was met with a large shock wave. He screamed in pain and his head dropped. Long fingers touched the bottom of his chin, lifting it up gently._

"_Don't worry I am not going to do anything to them now. No, I am going to torture you for a while longer." He snapped his fingers and a golden white light appeared next to him. It was Jack's spirit chained from the neck down, only his face could be seen. He looked sad and hurt as he stared at Sanji, almost begging for help. _

"_See, this is Jack. I read his mind once before too. You know what his dream is? It's to have nakama like yours. He died before that could happen. Sad, right? He was killed by one of your friends. I thought I'd send him to your nakama in a way, where you can watch but not do much about it," he laughed and snapped his fingers again, the chains on Jack leaving, all but the ones he wore on his wrist. _

_"See, you and Jack are going to be one in the same. There will be some difference though. Not sure what. Probably when he is you, your eyes would change and that nasty scar on your face will disappear. Who knows? You are both blond so that should be easy, huh?" He laughed again and snapped his fingers once more. Sanji screamed as Jack's soul was shoved into him. Jack was now awake and full of Sanji's memories. His eyes widened. _

_The next thing Jack knew, a flaming boat was shot at Sam's head. Sam yelped in pain and blinked. "Oh! I forgot about you! Uh…that's okay, I'll let you go for now. It's almost time for dinner. Mother is making spaghetti and later we are having a lemon pie as a dessert!" With that said, demon disappeared. _

_Ace cursed under his breath. He turned his head looking at Jack, having seen the whole thing. He frowned taking the daggers slowly out of Jack's hands and lifting him bridal style. "Don't worry; we're going to get help…" He said and carried the man away toward one of the ships that were still able to work properly. _

**~X~**

"And that's what happened…" Sanji said with a heavy sigh, staring down at his scared hands. "That's how Jack was reborn and what Sam had done. He's a freaky mother fucker. Like Jack having my memories I have most of his."

Everyone just stared at Sanji for a long time not saying a word. Ace was staring at the floor, pulling at the carpet strings. Sanji was playing with an unlit cigarette.

"That's really horrible, Sanji-kun," Nami said, holding onto Usopp's arm.

"OH, SANJI!" Chopper screamed and jumped on the said cook's arms burring his face into his chest. Sanji smiled down at the little reindeer and held him close.

"It's ok, Chopper, no matter what happens it will all work out," the cook said, burring his own face into the little reindeer's fur.

Zoro watched with a sad look. He didn't want to take the cook away from the crew, it wouldn't be right. But he didn't want to lose Jack. He needed to talk to the other man to see what he wanted to do. If he wanted to live again, then... Sanji would have no choice. That would be his decision. _But why do I feel bad about it? _

"Well, I'm going to go and get some sleep, if that's all right. Ace, can I share a room with you?" Sanji asked, standing to his feet.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

Sanji smiled and placed Chopper down, patting his head. "I'll talk to all of you later," he said in a low voice and glanced at Zoro who looked away. Sanji bit his lip and ran out the door, Ace behind him.

As soon as they were gone Nami pushed Usopp away and turned her attention to Zoro, pointing at him. "How could you?"

Zoro blinked. "How could I what?"

"You know very well what! How could you hurt Sanji-kun like that? Don't you see you are breaking his heart?"

Zoro snorted. "Bullshit. Sanji is a man, he can-"

"You're so heartless Zoro! You really are going to pick Jack over Sanji, aren't you?"

Zoro looked away from her. "…If it's what Jack wants."

_SMACK!_

Nami slapped Zoro across the face hard. "HOW COULD YOU?! What about Sanji's dream? What about his friendship? You are going to just throw that away because of some fling you have with Jack? I hate to break the news to you Zoro, but how do you know Jack isn't just using you so he could live again? Also, what about Sanji-kun? Didn't you have feelings for him not too long ago? Wasn't he the reason why you were moping around for those six months? I hate to say it but you are being very selfish!"

Zoro glared at her, standing to his feet. "For one, it's none of your damn business. For two, Sanji had never returned my feelings before!"

"Yes, he did, but you never paid attention! Sanji is really hurting now because of you and Jack! I can see it in his eye!"

"Nami, Zoro," Luffy started, getting in the middle of the two. "Stop, Nami. Zoro is hurting too. Don't yell at him. I'm sure that Zoro will do the right thing when the time comes. For now, we have to leave this island. We will wait for Sanji to wake up and leave tonight. It's too dangerous here and we need a plan. Then I'm going to kick this Sam guy's ass once and for all!" Luffy said, punching a fist into the palm of his hand.

Usopp and Chopper nodded with agreement. "Right!"

Zoro nodded and so did Nami, both agreeing with Luffy. "Okay. Usopp and I will go and stack up our food supplies. Give Sanji time to rest; he can do it or Jack can do it sometime later on another island. Chopper, maybe you should look over some of Sanji's wounds while he rests," Nami said with a smile. "Robin, do you think you can find out some information on the next island, or if it would be best to go back."

Robin smiled. "Will do," she said and left.

Luffy blinked. "Yosh! Oh, Nami, you have to go to this store with a giant pig on the front! It has tons of meat and smells really good!"

Nami nodded. "Okay, Luffy. Come on, Usopp. We have some shopping to do."

Usopp nodded and both he and Nami left the room, leaving Chopper, Zoro and Luffy alone.

Chopper smiled at the two, wiping his eyes. "I'm going to go and check on Sanji," and he left without another word.

Zoro sighed, and stared at the floor. Luffy smiled and patted Zoro's shoulder. "Don't worry; I know everything will work out. And I trust your judgment, I know you will do the right thing," Luffy said and bounced off.

**~X~**

Sanji was curled up on Ace's bed and in Ace's arm. The older D-brother was comforting Sanji as the cook sobbed. "I haven't even reached the All Blue yet, not even close. We only left Arabasta not so long ago. I- I really hoped when he gave me that stupid scarf of his… that was a sign… that he had the same feelings. I was so excited. I was so excited to come back and work things out with him, but instead…he found someone else… and I have to die. I don't want to die, Ace."

Ace frowned. He felt horrible for the blond draped in his arms. The poor guy had his heart broken in more than a million pieces. "It will be all right Sanji; you have to listen to my brother. He's right when he says things will work out."

Sanji shook his head. "Yeah, things will work out… for Zoro and Jack. There is no way he will pick me. I have lost all hope. I should have known I would never make it to the All Blue."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Chopper came in. Sanji quickly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Hey, Chopper…"

"Sanji, I thought I'd check you over real quick and make sure you were okay."

Sanji nodded, and smiled. "Sure… might as well do it now, huh?"

Chopper nodded, taking out his medical bag and getting to work. Ace had moved out of the little doctor's way and watched from the side line. He knew he would have to have a word with Jack. He didn't like seeing the cook crushed and heartbroken. Jack had lived his dream, it was time for Sanji to live his… and he knew it wasn't fair to either of them, but he was sure Jack wouldn't want to take Sanji's place completely… or so he hoped.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. A Cold Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_**~Chapter Fourteen~**_

**A Cold Night**

The Straw Hat pirates and Ace decide to make their way out of the hotel in pairs. Luffy was carrying Sanji in his arms. The blond was still sleeping, exhausted from the day's events. Chopper said that his body is strained and that he needs the extra rest, so Luffy decided he would take his nakama back to the ship and make sure he got there safe. As an extra precaution, Nami suggested that they go third, so there is a group in front and behind them.

So, Luffy waited with Sanji lying in his arms, wrapped in a warm blanket. Usopp stuck his head out the door and looked both ways. Robin was using her powers to do surveillance on other hallways too.

"Clear," Usopp whispered, popping his head back inside.

Robin took a moment, and then smiled her real eyes opening. "Clear."

Nami nodded. "All right, the first group go!"

Ace and Chopper nodded, both quietly but quickly leaving the room. Robin watched as they left, and then watched their each move using her powers. Once the two were far enough she snapped her fingers. "Safe."

"Come on Usopp," Nami said, and the long nose and navigator made their way out of the room.

Luffy carefully stood, lifting Sanji into his arms bridal style. Zoro took hold of the long chain and folded it together, resting it on the cook's chest. Luffy waited for Robin's signal.

"Go!" She said and Luffy went off, making his way down the hall, keeping a good hold on Sanji.

Zoro sighed with relief once Luffy was gone, and bit onto his lower lip. He watched Robin carefully waiting for her signal.

"Okay, Swordsman-san. Let's go," she said and the two left the room much like the others.

Rain poured down on them as soon as they made their way out of the hotel. Robin and Zoro ran together as fast as they could, making their way back to the docks. Both kept their eyes open and looking out for any weird creatures that might cross their path.

"Do you see Luffy and the cook anywhere?" Zoro shouted glancing at Robin for a moment.

"No, but don't worry. I believe they aren't that far ahead."

"Okay, good!"

**~X~**

Sanji's eyes slowly opened as he felt the rain hit his face. He blinked a few times, wondering what was going up. He could feel something warm wrapped around him and looking up all he could see was red. "Luffy?"

"Shush, Sanji! We're almost there!" His captain said, his arms wrapping tighter around him as he splashed through the rain puddles.

Just up ahead was the Going Merry. Luffy smiled, and tightened his grip around Sanji, wrapping an arm around him twice. He let go with his right arm and stretched. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He shouted, stretching his arm out and he grabbed a tight hold of the ship. The two sprung into the air and landed safely – for once – on the deck of the Going Merry.

Chopper rushed over to him as soon as he landed and pointed to the woman's bedroom. "Nami said we can lay him down in her room for now."

Luffy nodded and hurried over to Nami's room where she was already setting up the bed. She smiled at Luffy when he came in, soaked but not hurt. She quickly helped Luffy into her room and ordered Usopp to get dry clothes for Sanji.

Luffy glanced at Sanji who looked confused and dazed. He helped the cook to his feet who stood on shaky legs. Sanji had no idea what was going on, or why they were back on the Merry. _Did something happen? _He asked himself, letting Ace and Usopp undress him and redress him in the matter of seconds. The next thing he knew he was being laid down onto a soft bed, then covered in a quilt. He didn't protest and didn't speak; he just listened.

There was a soft thud from outside of the room and Nami turned to the door and opened it. She turned back to Ace and Usopp. "Robin and Zoro are back. We can get going now."

Usopp nodded and fallowed her out the door; Ace turned to Sanji and knelt down next to the bed. "Don't worry; we are only leaving the island so no more innocent people are hurt. Robin had looked into a few things and said it was best to go back to that island where we found that weird sword."

Sanji nodded, but again did not say anything.

Ace frowned and patted his shoulder. "Just get some rest. Chopper had said your body is strained, probably from the soul switching back and forth and you not getting the proper rest," Ace paused and glanced at the door when he heard shouts coming from the navigator. He grinned. "I'll be back, they may need my help," and with that Ace left room.

Sanji watched as the fire user left and huddled more into the blanket. It smelled just like Nami-san and it was a comforting smell. He sighed and shivered. He was still cold from being out in the rain, even though he wasn't the one doing the running. Though Ace was right, he did feel very tired and his body didn't want to move. He decided it was best to get some more sleep until the morning. He couldn't wait until he could do some cooking… hopefully he will get too.

**~X~**

Outside everyone was running back and forth following orders and Nami did some calculations to lead them out of the storm and back into calmer waters. Well, as calm as it can get on the seas of Grand Line.

"Ace, can you go and help Usopp to steer? We need to get this baby face southeast!"

"You got it!" He shouted and ran to the galley.

Soon enough everything was on its way and they were heading back to the tropical island where Sanji's second letter was. Nami sighed in relief as things were now going smoothly. "All right, everyone in the galley!" She ordered.

One by one, they made their way into the kitchen as Nami ordered. Chopper handed out towels and blankets to make sure everyone was dry and warm, before quickly checking on everyone to make sure they didn't have a fever. Though, when he got to Ace he nearly had a heart attack.

"Ah! Ace we need to get you into a cold bath ASAP!"

Ace blinked and touched the little doctor's head. "I'm fine, remember? I'm fire."

Chopper calmed down and nodded. "Right! Oh, thank goodness."

Ace chuckled and leaned against the counter glancing at his little brother who was trying to get pass the large mouse trap. He waited, and…

_SNAP!_

Luffy was caught. Nami frowned and shook her head at the captain. "You are hopeless."

"Nooo! Someone get me out!"

Zoro huffed in annoyance and made his way over to his captain and pulled him out of the mouse trap. "Idiot," he mumbled.

Luffy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Zoro!" The rubber man said and stood back up. He stared at the refrigerator with hungry eyes and whined. "I wish Sanji was better! Than he could make something to eat like he always does when there's a storm!"

Everyone frowned and an uncomfortable silence filled the room, no one sure what to say or do at that time.

"Um…I think the best we can do, Luffy, is just give you a snack for now and then go straight to bed," suggested Nami.

"That's a good idea," Robin said, making her way to the storage room, taking out some of the cupcakes she had bought earlier. "They are not the same as Cook-san's but they are tasty."

Luffy's mouth watered at the sight and he laughed with glee. "Yosh!"

Everyone then gathered around Robin as she handed out cupcakes. Once everyone had one she gave the rest to Luffy.

"Um, where are you girls going to sleep now that Sanji is in your bed, Nami?" Asked Usopp.

Nami frowned. "I haven't thought about that. I guess it won't hurt for us to just sleep on the floor. Sanji-kun isn't himself, so I doubt he'll get all flirty," she chuckled softly.

Robin smiled. "Yes, I kind of miss all of his flirting; it's not the same around here without it."

Nami chuckled. "Yes, I can't wait when he is back to his old self again."

"Why? So you can have your personal slave back?" asked Usopp.

"Of course!" Nami said with a sly smile. "I mean, its hard work making Zoro carry my things around with him complaining constantly. And Luffy tends to drop things. Not to mention they are too heavy for you, and Zoro won't let Chopper carry them."

Usopp shook his head, chuckling. "Yes, I miss hanging out with him, when he's making lunch and I am working in my Usopp work bench. We used to have some neat conversations during that time."

Zoro frowned as he listened to the conversation. He didn't like hearing them all talk about Sanji the way they were. It made him feel even worse then he already was. He sighed and rubbed at his face before plopping down in a chair. He had a lot of thinking to do… and some talking too.

He didn't like that he was the one who got to choose who lived and who died. That was not fair. Nami was right. Not to long ago he was mourning over the fact that Sanji was gone. Now that he had feelings for Jack, did that really mean he had to kill Sanji? Take away his life because the cook didn't return his feelings? _No…it isn't fair. _He sighed again and got to his feet, leaving the room and ignoring everyone's stairs.

"Where is he going? He better not go and bother Sanji-kun," said Nami.

Luffy shook his head. "Leave him. He needs some time to think things through. All of us should just go to bed," Luffy said in that rare serious voice, lowering his hat and heading toward the boys' bunk.

Everyone glanced at one another and agreed. All the boys followed Luffy to their bunk and the girls cleaned up the kitchen before heading to their own room where Sanji slept.

~X~

Zoro sat in the crow's nest, wearing his rain coat and staring out at sea. A lot was on his mind and most of it was of the cook who was now sleeping in Nami's bed. He frowned and buried his face into his hands. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, pulling his legs close to his chest, and resting his head against his knees.

_I can't just go to the cook and tell him, _"Hey, I'm sorry to say this but you have to die…"_That would break his heart. I couldn't do that no matter how annoying he is. Nor can I go to Jack and say, _"I know we have feelings for one another but you have to die again. "_I mean what if Jack wants to live again? It will be his chance to do things right._

_Hell, Jack could always stand by my side when fighting Mihawk. He's a man who could help us get out of trouble just by scanning the area. Not to mention he's a good cook. But… even if I say yes to Jack, let him live and Sanji die, then there will still be that guilt in the pit of my stomach. _

_That guilt of knowing the stupid cook never got to live his dream… that isn't fair. Can I really take Sanji's dream away from him? Maybe if I promise I'll search for the All Blue for him? Maybe if I give him a promise like I did with Kuina, it won't be so bad? I don't know, the shitty cook doesn't like people doing his own work, but if he knows he's going to die, then maybe he won't mind so much? _

_I don't know… I don't even know if I could lose Sanji for a second time. What if these feelings for Jack are really just a comfort to mask my feelings for Sanji, because I know the cook would never feel the same… or what if Nami was right? What if Sanji does share the same feelings? _

_Then I won't be just destroying his dream, I'll be breaking his heart too. I don't think I could do that, but I can't hurt Jack either. _

_Maybe if I were to take one of their place? Die for the one of them… and let Jack fulfill my dream. _

Zoro laughed bitterly at the idea. "Not a chance. My dream isn't just a dream, but a promise; dying and not trying will only break it," he mumbled and closed his eyes. _I'm just going to have to talk to the two of them…_

**~X~**

The next morning everyone was woken up to a heavenly smell in the air as Sanji was awake and doing what he loved - cooking. It was the best way Sanji could do to take his mind off everything that was going on. So that meant a lot of cooking and a lot of cooking meant a lot of food. Luffy would be happy.

Like normal, Robin was the first one to greet the cook, coming in the kitchen to get her morning coffee. She gave him her usual smile as she sat down. "Good morning, Cook-san."

Sanji smiled back at her, and even though it lacked its usual charm, it didn't stop him from being cheerful to her. "Good morning, Robin-chwan! You look as beautiful as ever this fine morning. I hope you are feeling well too?" He asked, placing the hot cup of coffee in front of her.

She would smile, taking it into her hands. "Thank you, Cook-san. Yes, I am doing well. I hope you are feeling better too."

Sanji nodded, his smile not leaving. "It means so much to hear that you are concerned for me, Robin-chan. Yes, I am doing all right. Breakfast won't be done for another thirty minutes, so if you would like to wait out on deck while I get everything prepared and relax some, I will gladly call you in when it's ready. Though, I wouldn't mind it one bit if you choose to accompany me!"

Robin chuckled. "No, that's all right. I will wait along with Navigator-san out on deck. If you have her tea ready, I would be glad to take it to her and leave you the trouble."

Sanji's heart lightened at the kindness, and he nodded. "Oh, Robin-chwan, it is no trouble at all serving you lovely ladies. However, I could never say no to a lady when they offer kind help," he said and handed Robin Nami's cup of tea.

Robin smiled and took the extra cup along with her own and left Sanji alone once more. Sanji smiled after her, then sighed. Slowly the cook turned back to his stove and once again continued on with his cooking.

A little while later the door opened yet again. Sanji knew who it was and stiffened, but continued to pile eggs onto a platter, trying to ignore the person who walked into the room. Hoping he would just grab his orange juice and leave.

Zoro stared at the cup of filled orange juice on the table, waiting for him. He had forgotten Sanji started to do that after he continued to try and drink from the carton or pitcher. Another thing Jack had never done. He sighed softly and grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a slow slip, keeping his eyes on the cook's back.

He knew Sanji was trying his best to ignore him, and he didn't blame the guy. Part of him wanted to just reach out and tell Sanji it will be fine, and another part of him wanted to start a fight. Now, that was something he was itching to do since he'd seen the dumb blond. However, he knew it wasn't the right time for that. Not to mention Sanji wasn't himself right now.

Frowning into his half cup of orange juice, he finished the rest in one gulp, gently placing the glass on the table. He stared at it as he spoke. "Set the table."

Sanji jumped when he heard the soft, but gruff voice of the swordsman and frowned. He was about to argue with the other man saying he wasn't finished cooking yet to set the table, but then realized Zoro was asking not telling. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Zoro played with his empty glass. "If you want to."

The response was almost a whisper and Zoro had to strain to hear him. Though, without another word Zoro started grabbing plates and glasses and did like he would normally do when he set the table. Once done, Sanji had started to serve the food on people's plates. Luffy's having more sausage and bacon than anything else.

Sanji let Zoro serve himself as he strolled over to the door, and called out. "Nami-san, Robin-chan, breakfast is ready. All you other idiots, breakfast!"

As on cue Luffy's loud laughter could be heard and the rubber man himself sprung over to the galley door, only to be stopped by a foot in his face. "Ladies first!" He shouted, turning to Nami and Robin with a smile. "Good morning, ladies. You're both looking lovely this morning."

Nami and Robin greeted Sanji in union, both smiling and chuckling as they walked by. Sanji smiled in return, but once again it didn't have the same charm in it, and they could tell he was only doing it to be polite.

Sanji continued to hold Luffy back, until the other boys got their food. He then counted to five real slowly before letting Luffy go. And as soon as he was free, Luffy went right for his plate of food like a crazed maniac.

Sanji turned and stared at the scene, watching everyone laugh and fight over their food. It looked like any normal and happy moment on the Going Merry. _But why does my heart ache so much? _He asked himself, and tugged at the back of his pony tail. Forcing a smile he entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate, sitting between Nami and Ace.

"I hope you all like it. I made a lot extra this morning. I guess I got a bit carried away," he chuckled. "I just feel like I haven't cooked in weeks."

"It all looks great, Sanji-kun!" Nami said as she took her first bite. "Oooh delicious!"

Sanji's smile grew as he heard the complement. "Thanks Nami-swan, it means a lot coming from you!"

"Yes, it is very good, Cook-san," Robin said from across the table.

Sanji smiled to her and noticed her cup was empty. "Ah, Robin-chan do you need some more coffee?"

Robin nodded. "If you don't mind."

Sanji stood and grabbed her mug. "It not a problem at all if Ace defends my food for me?"

Ace grinned. "Sure, not a-"

_SPLAT._

Ace had fallen asleep in his food yet again and Sanji frowned. "Robin-chan, Nami-san, you could do it, right? I hate to ask my lovely ladies, but I am hungry."

Nami smiled. "Of course we can, Sanji-kun."

Sanji bowed and smiled, making his way over to the counter he started to make another cup of coffee. Just then he tumbled sideways and almost fell to the floor.

"Sanji-kun, are you all right?" Nami asked with concern. Everyone was watching him now.

Sanji blinked, and touched his face; long fingers gently moved the hair away from his eye and tucked it behind his ear. "Fine…"He said and turned to face everyone. "But I am not Sanji…"

"Jack!" Everyone said in union. Ace – who was awake again – and Zoro both stood out of their seats not moving, but staring at the blond that had two different colored eyes.

Jack frowned, taking the cup of coffee in his hands and handed it to Robin. "Here you go," he said, and took Sanji's seat without another word.

Everyone continued to watch him, Ace and Zoro sat back down slowly wondering what the blond was thinking.

Though, when Jack stared at his plate he frowned. "This is Sanji's cooking?"

Nami nodded. "Yes."

"I never tried it before…" he said and scooped some up and into his mouth. "Oh, wow… it's really good."

"It's the best…" said Zoro softly from next to Robin. He stared at his own plate and sighed, taking a bite.

Jack watched him and smiled. "Yeah, you told me that once before."

Robin frowned and stared at Jack. "Jack, we are glad to see you again, but… does that happen often? The change, I mean. Is it always random?"

Jack blinked. "Um, yeah, well if one of us really wants to switch we always could. Like force each other out, or back into the chain's powers. It's just hard to do, and even harder to stop it. I often end up with headaches and Sanji ends up taking over anyway, and when I am back I end up having a headache anyway. Last time though I let Sanji take over."

Robin frowned. "Why?"

"Sanji was asking when we were fighting. He said it was time for all of you to know. That was why I almost got killed; it was hard to concentrate. In the end, I just let it happen and Sanji took over. Because this is Sanji's body… he can do most of the controlling, and last longer," he sighed and took a bite of his eggs and thought a moment. "If he wanted to, I think he could have kept control of the body almost the whole time. I would only escape a few times. Maybe, a day or two at most. I don't know why he didn't do that, and I don't know why he let me take over most of the time."

Everyone listened to Jack as he spoke, and Luffy swallowed his sausage with a loud gulp. "He did it for your dream," he said with a smile.

Jack frowned, and glanced at Luffy. "My dream?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, that is what he told me, when I went to talk to him last night before we all left the hotel. He said he did what he did so you can have your dream."

Jack smiled, and nodded. "That's great... I wish I could thank him," he said and stared at his food.

Zoro watched Jack for a moment and sighed, pushing his empty plate away and staring at the ceiling. _Stupid cook let Jack on board so his dream could come true… so he could fulfill his life. Yet, if Sanji dies now his dream wouldn't come true. It was an unspoken agreement._

**~X~**

Jack didn't stay around long. Only long enough for him and Ace to have a talk, leaving the blond looking confused and a bit hurt. Ace didn't look much different. Not long after that Sanji was back, a bit confused but otherwise fine.

It was now around lunch time and Sanji was taking out ingredients so he could start cooking. Usopp was joining him, in his Usopp work place. Usopp was tinkering with a new invention of his and Sanji wasn't allowed to know what it was yet, so he didn't bother to try and guess.

"Well, Nami and I did most of the cooking. Robin did some of it, but you know it wasn't as good as yours… and we ran out it faster, often going a day with little food. That was because we had trouble keeping Luffy out of the fridge at night. Zoro caught him a few times, but he just didn't care," Usopp said with a frown as he turned his wrench around a few times.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, but, um… why didn't Zoro care? He had to eat too, right?"

Usopp frowned. "He wouldn't show it, but we all knew it was because he missed you, Sanji. He barely ate when you were gone. All he really did was train. I think he was hurt the most when you left."

Sanji frowned and poked at the meat that was thawing out, and sighed. "Yeah… but now he has Jack so it doesn't matter…"

Usopp blinked. "Why?"

Sanji frowned and glanced at the sharpshooter, taking the meat and putting it in a pan. "Well, he most likely will want Jack to live after this… and he and Jack will be together… and I'll just be forgotten," he said sadly, holding back the tears. He turned back to his cooking, not wanting to talk anymore.

Usopp frowned. He stared at his invention and sighed. Sanji had a point but he doubted that Luffy would let Zoro do that. Their captain had said last night that he trusted Zoro's decision, and everyone trusted Luffy's. Things will work out. Usopp knew they would.

**~X~**

Later that night Sanji was up in the crow's nest on first night watch. He was staring at the stars, tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop them from falling. He felt horrible and his heart was braking.

On his lap there were several pieces of blank paper and a pen, on the paper written: _Dear Zeff, _and nothing more. He sighed as he looked at it, rubbing off his tears. He had no idea what to write to the old man and how to explain the situation.

How do you go about telling someone who was like your father that you may die within a few days to a week? He sighed and sat the paper to the side, and stared once again up at the sky. He shivered slightly from the cold and took a sip of the tea he took up with him.

He sighed, and leaned his head back closing his eyes. He still felt very tired even after sleeping through half of the day yesterday. Chopper said that it was normal, because his body was strained, and that even when this was all over, he would still need to rest a lot.

It wasn't long before Sanji started to drift to sleep, shivering slightly. A few minutes later, strong, warm hands lifted Sanji into their arms, feeling the cook shiver. Ace frowned, carrying Sanji down from the crow's nest and into the boys' bunk. He laid the blond down on the couch, and covered him in soft blankets. The fire user then left the room so he could go on watch.

Zoro watched from his hammock and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He sighed and turned over, staring at the ceiling. Part of him wanted to bring Sanji into his arms and hold him; another part just wanted to leave it be and shouldn't care what the cook did. But in reality, he did care. He cared a lot and didn't know why. _Maybe I do still have feelings for him. _

With that thought in his mind, he felt even more guilty. He wasn't just thinking about who should die, but also about having feelings for someone else, who currently isn't his boyfriend. What was a man to do? He didn't know, and could only hope that Luffy was right and that he would make the right choice.

He shivered. It really was a cold night.

_**To be continued… **_


	16. Sanji and Zoro both Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_**~Chapter Fifteen~**_

**Sanji's Broken Dream and Zoro's Broken Promise**

Two days have passed since that night and Zoro was still having a trouble making a decision. He had one thing in mind but he still had to talk to Jack about it. Though, Jack hasn't been back around since the first day Sanji cooked breakfast. It was a little troublesome for the swordsman, but at the same time he dreaded the moment he got to talk to his current lover.

He sighed and watched as Sanji now served drinks to the ladies and then handed it out to others, tossing him one from where he was standing next to Ace. Another thing Zoro had noticed. Sanji barely looked at him now let alone go near him. He hated to admit it, but that kind of stung. He glanced at his drink and took a sip, enjoying the taste.

Zoro sighed; he couldn't blame the guy anyway. He would do the same thing if he knew Sanji had to pick him or his said lover. He stared at his drink for a long moment and frowned. Another thing he was going to miss if he picked Jack over Sanji. In these occasional drinks Sanji always knew to put more alcohol into his then he did with the others.

Zoro sighed in frustration and tossed the glass across the deck, the glass shattering to the floor. It had just missed Chopper and Nami, both stopped what they were doing, startled. Zoro cursed again.

The next thing he knew a foot met his face and a fuming blond was yelling at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you. Marimo?!" He said grabbing Zoro by his shirt.

Zoro glared back and looked away. "Nothing! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't fuckin' mean to!" He shouted back, pushing Sanji away from him.

"My ass there is nothing wrong. You don't just go ahead and throw glasses at people for nothing!"

Zoro shook his head. "I didn't mean to throw it at them! I just got angry with myself and tossed it from anger!"

"Then stop throwing things, you shithead! You should know by now with your strength it can be a tad overboard," Sanji said, taking a step back from Zoro.

Zoro grunted and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, whatever," he said and crossed the deck and over to the broken glass, cleaning it up.

Sanji watched him from afar and glared, taking out a cigarette and bringing it to his lips. Ace light it for him from where he was standing. Sanji nodded his thanks and climbed the stairs to the crow's nest.

Ace watched as he left and sighed, then glanced at Zoro who was also watching as Sanji left, the broken glass pieces in his hands. He frowned. He wished Sanji had told him about this little bit and he would have done something to keep Jack and Zoro away from one another. _Things are defiantly going to be difficult around here. _

**~X~**

An hour later Sanji was relieved from the crow's nest by Usopp so he could go and start on dinner. Today seemed like it was just dragging on. Usually he wouldn't mind it, but lately he always looked forward to bed time. He felt as if his body was screaming to get to sleep more, and more, and all the time. He found himself struggling to do things he normally could do in a heartbeat. He just didn't understand it.

Now in the kitchen, Sanji sighed heavily at the ingredients in front of him. The large chunk of meat staring at him mockingly, like it was just telling him to lift it up and cook it. Frowning, Sanji rubbed his forehead and leaned against the counter. He couldn't keep this up. He had to let Jack out for a while. Maybe then he would feel better and not so tired. Hopefully, after dinner he could do the dishes without worry.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"All right Jack, come on out." _

He waited… and there was nothing. Jack didn't come out and there was no response from him. He frowned. _Oi, Jack… did you hear me? Can't you come out for a while?_

Again there was nothing. He didn't change into Jack and Jack didn't respond whatsoever. "Maybe he doesn't want to…" He mumbled to himself. Shaking his head, he stared at the meat again and huffed. Without another thought he grabbed a knife and started cutting it.

A few minutes later the rest of the crew walked on into the galley one by one, all wet and shivering. He frowned. "What is it?"

"No worries, Sanji-kun, it's just raining outside. There is no real threat," Nami said with a smile. Sanji smiled in return and nodded.

"All right, um… I'm just preparing dinner so if you all don't mind keeping Luffy away, it would be great help."

"Of course, Sanji-kun," Nami said, pulling on Luffy's ear and away from the fridge.

"Yeah, but the good news is we should be reaching that island sometime tomorrow," Zoro said, grabbing a bottle of sake and sitting at the kitchen table.

Sanji didn't say anything; he just continued to work on the meat he was cutting and listened as Zoro continued.

"I think this will be a good time to start planning what we are going to do about this Sam guy. I mean we don't even know if he's going to be waiting for us on that island or not."

Nami nodded, agreeing with Zoro. "Yes, that is a good idea."

"I already told you guys what I was going to do! I'm going to kick his ass!" Luffy explained.

Ace frowned. "It's not that simple little brother. This guy is very power full."

Luffy shook his head. "I don't care! I'm still going to kick his ass!"

Nami sighed. "Even so, we still need a plan Luffy. We just can't go off and attack head on like you normally do. This guy is smart and very dangerous."

Luffy pouted, but Nami ignored it and continued. "Anyway, we need to figure out how to approach Sam without going right into a fight. Maybe find a way to bargain with him."

"You mean like set a trap?" asked Usopp.

Nami nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean!"

"So, what can we use as bate then?" asked Usopp.

Everyone went quiet as they thought; Sanji swallowed and continued to chop vegetables slowly.

"I know!" Luffy shouted everyone stared at him. "Meat!"

"That's stupid!" Nami shouted. "You know, you're the only one who is obsessed with meat. We have to give him something we know he'll want. We just need to figure out something."

"Why not use the cook?" Zoro said, regretting the words as soon as they escaped his mouth.

Sanji's chopping had completely stopped then, his heart pounding. _That proves it… I'm going to die. I'm not going to see the All Blue. _Tears leaked from Sanji's eyes. He choked out a sob and covered his mouth with his right hand, the left gripping the counter hard. _No…Jack take over. Jack take over. JACK TAKE OVER! _

"Zoro! How can you even suggest that! Sanji-kun is right there don't-"

"I'm not Sanji…" Jack said cutting Nami off. Nami and everyone turned to the blond, all a bit shocked to see him. Jack glanced at the floor and sighed. "Sorry, I took over again," he mumbled.

Nami pushed some hair from behind her ear and smiled. "That okay Jack, is Sanji-kun okay?"

Jack frowned. "Um… I dunno he seemed kind of upset," he said, eyeing Zoro then quickly looking away.

Zoro frowned, returning the stare and rubbed at his face. He wanted nothing more than to take Jack and talk to the other blond. He knew it wasn't the right time, but he also wasn't sure how long Jack would be staying.

"Um…I'm sorry I don't really know what is going on, but why were you yelling, Nami?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Because Zoro is an insensitive jerk," she said staring right at Zoro. "We all knew that Sanji or Jack would be a perfect target to catch Sam, but we were trying to think of something else. Though Zoro here has to be an ass and blurt it right out! Sanji-kun is already depressed about this whole thing as it is, and here you are making things worse!" She shouted, pointing a finger at Zoro.

Zoro ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Look, I regret saying it, okay? I really didn't mean too. I just wasn't thinking-"

"That's right! YOU weren't thinking! It's just like you always do, you never think, Zoro! Now you hurt Sanji-kun's feelings. Do you really not like him that much to where you want to hurt him?"

Zoro grumbled. "Now listen! I said I didn't mean to! I feel bad enough, all right? I know what I said, but it slipped. I didn't mean to say it out loud. Damn! I feel bad enough about what I have to decide and shit I can't keep it all in my mind!"

Nami frowned and sighed, looking away from Zoro and back to Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. As you may know, we are on our way back to the tropical island we were at before, so no other innocent people are hurt. We want to think of a plan before then, so we can attack head on."

Jack frowned and rubbed at the back of his head. "I don't know. I guess it's not a bad idea… but I don't know anything that will work, sorry."

Nami nodded and frowned. "It's okay; we have to think of something though."

"Well, as cruel as it may seem, I think Swordsman-san has a point. We may have to use either Sanji or Jack to lure Sam into a trap. It seems they are the only ones that he desires. Of course, we won't let him have either of them," said Robin with a smile.

Everyone turned to her as she said this and then back to Jack who looked horrified by the idea.

Luffy frowned. "We will only do that if Jack and Sanji BOTH agree to it," he said and turned to Jack. "Would you be willing to do that?"

Jack's eyes widened and he swallowed. "Um, I... I- N-No… I'm sorry, I can't do that…. No, I don't think Sanji can either… I'm sorry, but that… Oh, dear-" Jack said and started to lose his footing.

Ace and Usopp quickly caught him before he fell, while Chopper panicked and ran around them. "Quick, sit him down! He's panicking!"

Usopp and Ace quickly obeyed sitting Jack down next to Zoro at the table. Chopper quickly running over and putting a cold cloth over his head. "It's okay, Jack. Like Luffy said, we would only do that if you both agree, and clearly you don't, so it's not going to happen."

Jack nodded and swallowed. "I'm sorry, it's just… It's bad enough knowing I even have to go near that man again. I really couldn't do that."

"Well, then that's settled. We are just going to have to wait for Sam to come to us. Keep Sanji and Jack hidden and we'll talk to him," said Luffy taking a seat, arms folded. "There is nothing else we can do. I am not going to let my nakama do something that will put them in harm's way or something they don't want to do. Captain's orders."

Nami nodded a bit speechless at how serious Luffy sounded just now and nodded. "All right, then that's what we'll do, Luffy."

"Um, Navigator-san, what about this half piece of birth certificate? Perhaps there is another half on the island?" asked Robin.

Nami frowns. "There might be. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it says here the person is three years old, and the mother is a woman named Shay Garland. Perhaps this is somehow related to Sam?" Suggested Robin, her smile firm on her face as if she knew something.

Nami blinks. "But how would that be? Sam looks about Sanji and Zoro's age."

"Perhaps he does look like that." Robin said, handing Nami the old piece of paper.

Nami blinked. "You're not suggesting that Sam really is three years old and playing mindless games, do you?"

"Well no, I don't really know how old he is, but if this is his birth certificate it would help us, wouldn't it?" Robin's smile grew some more.

Nami frowned and nodded. "Okay, than when we get to the island I guess it will be safe to say that we'll be exploring."

Luffy's eyes light up as he jumped up and down. "WAHOO!"

Usopp frowned, tears in his eyes. "But Nami, I can already feel that I-can't-explore-the-island-because-it-may-have-weird-monsters-on-it disease coming on!"

Nami simply ignored them as she made her way toward the girls' bunk room. "Jack just let me know when dinner is ready," she said with a wave of her hand and left.

Jack nodded, standing back to his feet and started to work where Sanji left off. Zoro watched him with a frown, and sat back into his chair not sure what to do anymore.

**~X~**

Later that night Zoro found himself in the crow's nest taking over Usopp's shift. He stared up at the sky, staring at the stars. They would be reaching the island in 10 hours and soon everything would end. He still didn't get the chance to talk to Jack, and there might only be one more chance after tonight.

He sighed, rubbed at his forehead and stared out at sea. It was dark and looked lonely, not much different than how he was feeling. The sky, on the other hand, looked as if it was full of life with all those stars on it. It was really beautiful.

_I heard those words once before and I think I believe in them now. _Zoro thought to himself as he stared at the black waters. It was then that he heard someone climbing up the crow's nest. Looking over the edge, he smiled when seeing Jack.

"Hey," Jack said, jumping over the side and sitting across from Zoro.

"Hey," Zoro said watching him. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Zoro nodded and glanced out at the ocean once again. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

Zoro sighed and glanced at Jack, shaking his head. "Not really… I don't know if anyone has told you but, I uh… I don't even know what to say."

Jack frowned and stared at Zoro. "What is it?"

Zoro stared at him. "Let me ask you a question first."

"Okay."

"If you had the chance, would you want to live again?"

Jack frowned. "Um… Is this about the chain connection Sanji and I have?"

Zoro nodded. "Yes. I have to make a decision and there are a few things I have in mind."

Jack frowned and looked away. "I see…"

Zoro sighed, and rubbed at the back of his neck before staring directly at Jack. "So, if you had a chance to live again, would you?"

Jack bit his lower lip. "Yes."

Zoro smiled.

"But, not if it meant taking another's life, Zoro." Jack said looking back at Zoro, a sad look in his eyes.

Zoro frowned and nodded staring back at to sea. He took a deep breath. "And um… what if we, um… keep the chains?"

Jack's eyes widened at Zoro's words and he shook his head. "No, Zoro! You promised!"

"But, Jack, I-"

"NO ZORO! YOU PROMISED YOU WILL SET ME FREE!" Jack shouted.

Zoro's eyes widened and he went to say something but stopped as tears started to run down Jack's cheeks. His heart ached to grab Jack and hold him. He watched then Jack closed his eyes and the blond bangs tucked behind his ear fell forward. He blinked and looked up.

"Zoro?"

"Sanji…,"Zoro frowned. That was the second time he made someone cry that day and he was looking at oddly enough both of them.

Sanji looked away and stood to his feet. "I don't know what happened…But I'm going to bed," he said softly, climbing down the ladder without another word.

Zoro watched with a sad look in his eyes. He just hurt two men that were very important in his life, and even considered about breaking a promise. If he broke one promise wouldn't that mean he would break another? _Oh, man, I hope not. I can't break her promise! I just can't! _

_**To be continued... **_


	17. Searching The Island

**Dislcaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

**Searching the Island**

"Land ahoy!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. Sanji sighed, hearing the call listing as Luffy laughed and yelled cheerfully. He put down the last clean dish, storing it away. He grabbed everyone's bento bags and slowly made his way out of the galley and onto the deck.

"Sanji, look! That's the island!" Luffy said in his usual manner. Sanji gave him a small smile and tugged at the back of his pony tail.

"I know, Luffy. I have been here before, remember?" Sanji said softly, handing everyone a bag.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," Nami said with a bright smile. Sanji returned the smile and then handed a bag to Robin, giving the older woman the same smile. Both girls could tell it wasn't the same one he used to give them, and gave each other worried glances.

"Here, shit head," Sanji said, handing Zoro his bag and walked away without another word.

Zoro took the bag and frowned, throwing it over his shoulder. He knew Sanji was still trying his best to stay away from him. When Going Merry got close enough to the island's shore, he threw the anchor over the side to keep her in place, then grabbed a few things they needed before jumping down in the shallow water. "Are we making camp in the same spot?"

"Yes," Nami said, being helped down from the ship by Usopp.

Zoro nodded and started to walk the wrong way to the camp. He was then stopped by a hand that bloomed on a tree and pointed to the opposite direction. Zoro blinked, then grunted and followed the trail of hands. He stopped when he found Chopper and Luffy already there at the camp grounds, the latter smiling with excitement and waiting for the others.

The plan was to make camp first, then split up in teams to look for another cave or somewhere similar where someone may hide a map or something. Zoro had no idea how was this going to work; the island wasn't exactly big or anything, but big enough considering it was all one big jungle.

"Zoro, come here and help Sanji and Usopp with the girls' tent!" Nami said with a perky smile on her face.

Zoro frowned. "You're not my boss," he said, but went over to the tent spot to help Usopp and Sanji with the tent.

**~X~**

An hour later the camp was set up and everyone was ready to go. Luffy was hopping up and down on one foot waiting for his chance to just book it into the jungle. Nami was holding him back as she decided on teams. They were to split up; that way it would be easier for them to find something. Then later they were all to meet back at the camp site in three hours.

"Okay, Robin do you have any good ideas how we should split up?" Nami asked, turning to the older woman.

Robin smiled. "Yes, I have thought about it. I would be best if we go in pairs of two. That way we'll cover more ground."

Zoro frowned. _Pairs of two's; that's all I fucking need. _He groaned and looked away hoping with all his heart that he wouldn't get stuck with Sanji.

"That's a good idea. I think I know the perfect teams too," Nami said, stepping up to the front hands on hips like she always did when she was about to tell the crew what to do. She smiled. "Okay, Robin, I think it will be best if you went with Chopper. Ace you can go with… Usopp," she paused and stared at the remaining people. "So there is Zoro, me, Luffy and Sanji-kun left… how should I do this?"

Sanji glanced at Nami from behind the group wondering what was his swan going to do. He didn't say anything, though, and just stared back to the ground, waiting.

"Well, I can't put Luffy and Zoro together, then they'll never find their way back OR they will end up walking in a circle…" Nami mumbled.

"That, or split up and Luffy will end up finding one of us and Zoro will be walking in a circle until one of us goes and finds him," said Usopp with a grin.

Nami frowned. "You're right and I'm not going to take that chance. Okay, it's settled then! I'll go with Luffy and Zoro and Sanji will partner up," she said, clapping her hands together and turned away from them all.

Zoro and Sanji both turned and looked at one another. Then Zoro spoke up. "I'm not going with him, it wouldn't work."

Nami huffed and turned to Zoro. "You are going with him and that is final! I don't care what it is that's going on between you two, but you need to get over it! Come on Luffy, let's go!" She said, grabbing Luffy's arm and dragged the captain off with ease.

Zoro frowned and turned to Robin, but her and Chopper were already walking away. He huffed and turned to see that Usopp and Ace were gone too. He sighed, rubbed at the back of his head and turned to the cook who was playing with his chains. "Well, lead the way. Might as well get this over with."

Sanji glanced at him and frowned. "Yeah, okay," he said, and glanced at his chains once more. He looked back at Zoro again like he was going to say something, but stopped and started walking. Zoro only followed.

**~X~**

"Oi, Marimo can we rest for a bit?" Sanji asked, stopping next to a tree and leaning his body against it. He was far too tired for this, and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

Zoro stopped and turned to glance at Sanji and frowned. "What ,can't take the heat anymore, shit cook?"

Sanji shot him a glare and spat out the cigarette he had in his mouth. "Fuck you, and, NO, I can't, all right?" He huffed and slid down to the ground.

Zoro frowned watching him. It was odd to see Sanji like this and he didn't like it. "Fine, whatever…" he said and turned so he wasn't watching Sanji. He sat himself down against another tree and watched a few birds as they were searching for food.

Sanji took in a deep breath and rubbed at his forehead for a moment. He then glanced over at Zoro and frowned. He had no idea what to say to the swordsman. He wanted to ask him if he was going to pick Jack over him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too afraid of the answer.

"You ready to continue now?" Zoro asked, standing back to his feet. He was still avoiding Sanji's gaze.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I guess," he said and stood back to his feet. He looked around for a moment then pointed straight. "Let's keep going straight for now. So far there isn't anything, but maybe if we go a bit deeper we might find something."

Zoro nodded. "Fine," he said in a surprisingly soft voice, and the two slowly started walking once again. Neither of them were really paying any attention; both of their minds were set on different things. Sanji couldn't stop chewing on the inside of his mouth. He itched for a cigarette, but didn't want to light one this deep into the jungle.

He soon decided that the silence was killing him. He shook his head and glanced at Zoro from the corner of his eye before looking away again. "Zoro," he said in a near whisper, but he knew the other man could hear him.

Zoro didn't say anything though, only grunted in response as he took out a sword and cut through some of the vines that were in their path. '

Sanji sighed. "I was just… um," he stopped walking and just stared at the ground not sure how to continue what he wanted to say.

Zoro sighed in irritation and stopped his own movements, then turned to look at Sanji, this time dead on. He was angry and annoyed and wanted Sanji to spit it out already.

Sanji swallowed and pulled at his hair in frustration. "I can't believe I am getting tongue-tied over a Marimo. Argh!" He shook his head and stared at Zoro straight in the eye. "Look, I don't know, maybe I need to hear it for myself, but I have to ask. Are you really going to choose Jack?"

"What?" Zoro raised a brow, the vain in his forehead popping out.

"Are you going to choose Jack over me?" He asked again.

Zoro relaxed his face but his expression didn't show anything and there was no emotion in his voice as he spoke. "I'm not going to lie, and I am not being Mr. Nice Guy anymore, either. I wanted to."

Sanji's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by 'wanted'?"

"In the beginning, I wanted to pick Jack over you. I said fuck you, you were going to die. But then, I thought of us as nakama and then all the bullshit we went through. I started to feel guilty. Then I wasn't sure who to pick and all these ideas ran through my head. Like, what if I found the All Blue for you? What if I were to die instead of you or Jack? And what if you two were to stay the way you are right now? Then everyone would be happy, right?" Zoro shook his head and chuckled bitterly.

Sanji waited for the swordsman to continue, and watched as he started to move toward him, stopping only a couple of feet away.

"But everyone wouldn't be happy would they, Sanji? No, I guess not. I would be guilty because I broke a promise. Jack would be unhappy because he wasn't free. You would be unhappy because you couldn't get the proper rest, and swoon over the girls like you would want to. No one would be happy. So I talked to Jack, and you know what Sanji?" Zoro's hand grasped around Sanji's shirt and he pushed him hard into a tree.

Sanji flinched but didn't say anything.

"I talked to Jack last night. Of course you know that, but you want to know what he said? He doesn't want to live if it means taking another's life. So it's either brake a promise and keep him trapped, or let him die and fulfill it. I have never fulfilled a promise yet Sanji, and I am not about to brake one. So, I lose a lover and you keep your life."

Sanji was a bit startled. "But… keeping him alive would set him free too."

"I don't give a flying fuck. If I keep him alive like I want to, we both live with guilt. If I keep you alive I may still live with guilt. Who the fuck knows? But I'll tell you this - when this is all over, don't speak to me EVER again unless absolutely necessary."

Sanji pushed Zoro away from him his own anger rising up. "Why? You think this whole thing is my fault? That I wanted this?"

Zoro laughed and slapped the hand on his chest away. "Yes, it's your fault Sanji. If you didn't stay on that fucking island and just gave them food or whatever, none of this bullshit would have happened! We would be on the next island now instead of this one. You know what we have been doing since you were gone? Fucking going in a square to island and island, when finally Luffy decided to go and look for you again."

"Well, I am fucking sorry! I'm a chef and I wanted to make sure they had a good cook who knows how to cook and keep food so it would last longer! That takes time to learn, asshole! That's part of my dream to feed the hungry not just find All Blue. To make a fucking difference in life! You don't know what it's like to sit on an island and starve for 90 days! I've been there and I couldn't let that happen to those people!" He shouted back, pushing Zoro away from him.

Zoro sighed and turned away from the cook. "Fuck you, Sanji. They had food; you just wanted to be the hero so the girls would love you. We stayed on the island for a fucking week! You could have told us beforehand or maybe asked Luffy. I am sure that he would have found a way to help them. It is Luffy, you know?"

Sanji shook his head. "Is that all you think of me as, a womanizer and a lovesick cook who only cares for himself and likes to show off?"

Zoro glared at him. "Sometimes, yes, that's all you do around them. Swoon over the woman, dance around like an idiot and sometimes complexly ignore the other crew members. There are seven of us Sanji, not three."

"I know that! I feed all stomachs, don't I? I make sure you all are fed and aren't hungry. I help out in battle, when I can. Maybe if you weren't so pigheaded and didn't train all the time, _you _would see that I care for you guys as much as I do for the girls. All you fucking do is train, sleep and eat! Sometimes you interact with the others, but it's rare Zoro."

Zoro waved a hand. "Cha, you know damn well why I train. I need to get strong and to become the best. So don't even start that load of crap on me, you bastard. If you weren't all over the girls all the time, then _you _would see that I interact with the others as much as you do. Hell, I spend more time fighting with you then on anything else!"

"Yeah, that's all that we do, _fight_! You never talk to me like you do with Luffy and Usopp."

"You don't talk to me either!"

Both men looked away, both sighing heavily not sure what else to say now. Then in a quiet voice Sanji spoke. "You have been acting very out of character lately; I can see more than you usually show."

Zoro blinked. "What?"

Sanji chuckled. "I mean… you haven't been yourself. You've been more sentimental before. Thinking more on people's feelings than doing whatever floats your boat."

Zoro frowned and rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess… I don't know. It's the whole drama that's going on! I mean, you disappeared, then we met Jack and somehow I fell for him… and it's just me who's going crazy," he chuckled and turnd to Sanji. "I blame the author."

Sanji laughed in return, nodding his head a bit. "Look, I'm not happy right now with everything. I don't want to die, I want to find the All Blue but… I understand you have feelings for Jack."

Zoro stared at Sanji and shook his head. "I don't fucking care anymore, Sanji. I told you that."

"But…"

"There are no buts. I'm getting week with all this – _feelings_– shit. I haven't been training like I used to. I need to worry about my dream. Whatever happens, I don't care. Whoever is in the body or not in the body - I don't know how it works – I'm sure that a person will die. If it's Jack then he will, if it's you then you will. I don't care anymore," Zoro said and looked away from Sanji. He was done having this conversation. He had made his final decision and he was going to leave it up to them.

Sanji stared at Zoro from where he was standing and wasn't sure if he should shout or thank the man. It was a fifty-fifty chance this way and there was a little more hope now. Even so, he still wasn't sure what to think of Zoro after this. Was the swordsman doing the right thing? He wasn't sure, but he will go a long with it.

**~X~**

When Zoro and Sanji got back to the camp Robin and Chopper were already there waiting. The little reindeer ran right up to the two of them to check them over. They both seemed fine, but Sanji seemed a bit tired. "You okay, Sanji?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. I think if I sit for a bit I should be okay," he said, assuring the little doctor and sat down near the camp, leaning his back against a tree. He sighed with relief as soon as he got a cigarette in his mouth and relaxed more.

Zoro watched the cook for a moment then turned to the little doctor who was checking him over again. "I'm fine, Chopper. Did you two get any luck?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. Same goes for you, two I assume?"

Zoro nodded and sat down next to the boys' tent. "Yeah, we searched as much as we could and found squat."

Robin returned to the book on her lap and nodded. "Well, the others have yet to return so let us wait for them."

"I hope the others are ok," said Chopper taking his seat next to the small fire he had started before Zoro and Sanji had returned.

"They'll be fine," said Zoro.

"Luffy better be taking care of Nami, or I'll kick his ass when he gets back," Sanji threatened, blowing some smoke out of his mouth.

"She's fine, shit cook. Anyone with Luffy would be," Zoro said, frowning at the cook.

"Wasn't speaking to you, shitty swordsman," Sanji said, glaring back at Zoro. He didn't know why, but it felt good to banter with Zoro like this. Almost like scratching an itch he couldn't reach for the longest time.

Zoro had a similar feeling and couldn't hide the small smirk. He sighed softly and grabbed a bottled water from his back pack.

"Because I am CAAAAPTAIN USOPP!" Usopp shouted as he rushed through the woods, Ace right behind him.

"Ah, hey Ace, Usopp, welcome back." Sanji said with a grin.

Ace waved a hand and sat down next to the cook. "Any luck?"

Sanji shook his head. "No, couldn't find shit. You guys?"

Ace shook his head. "Nope, there's nothing. We did find another cave, but we dug it up and everything. Not to mention it's a lot smaller than the other one."

Sanji frowned and rubbed at the side of his head. "This sucks. Though what I want to know is, if Sam is three… how the hell does he look like a 20-year-old man?"

Ace shrugged. "He must have done something. We know that whatever he does, it isn't a devil's fruit, unless he ate more than one."

Sanji flicked his cigarette bud to the ground and crushed it. "I don't think so, I bet he can swim."

"Yeah, but what does Sam being three years old have to do with anything?" asked Zoro.

"Three years old means he is young," said Sanji.

"How is that going to help?" asked Usopp.

Sanji frowned. "The younger you are the less experience you have. Not to mention they're easier to manipulate. If he is three years old then it will be a lot easier for us to set up a trap."

"Yes, that is why Navigator-san had us searching for that paper. If we can confirm his age then we'll be the ones with upper hand," Robin explained.

"Ooh, I hope we find it then," said Usopp.

"Unless he has it," said Ace.

"Yeah, there is that too. He could have it, or destroyed it," said Sanji.

"Why would he hide the other half then?" Zoro asked with a frown.

Sanji shrugs. "Don't know. I guess we just have to wait for Nami-san and Luffy."

"Speaking of which, I believe I hear them now!" Chopper said.

And sure enough, Luffy and Nami came walking through the jungle and over to the camp. Nami looked a bit annoyed and Luffy was laughing.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"We didn't find it. There was nothing," Nami said with a defeated sigh. "You? Had any luck?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I guess we need to think of something else then," Nami said, taking a seat next to Robin.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted. "Food!"

Sanji frowned and with a frustrated sigh he got up. He made his way over to one of the baskets they brought with them for food and other supplies. "I guess we all can use a good meal, might as well make something large with protein," he grinned.

**~X~**

Later that evening everyone was sitting in the hot springs dressed in their bathing suits so the girls could mingle with the boys and talk more about their Sam situation. Everyone but Luffy that is.

Luffy was a little further away poking around at a loose stone in the ground. Sanji was watching him from the corner of his eye, chewing on an unlit cigarette. He raised a brow when he watched his captain pick something up from the ground and spoke. "What's that Luffy?"

Luffy blinked as he took a look at the small wooden box in his hands. It looked similar to the box in which they found the money in, but this was slightly smaller and thinner. "I don't know, a box?"

This had everyone's attention now and Nami quickly stepped out of the water and made her way over to Luffy. She took the box from his hands and opened it. Inside were two folded pieces of paper. Her eyes widened when she looked at the first piece. "Luffy! This is…THIS IS IT!"

_**To be continued…**_


	18. NightTime Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Thank you, KraljicaZla, for the proofreading!**

* * *

_**~Chapter Seventeen~**_

**Nighttime Thoughts**

Everyone was now back at the camp and dressed in warm clothes. They all surrounded Nami who had both documents in hand and with Robin's help, the two girls were looking them over. The one that Luffy had found was a bit harder to read because it was water logged and the ink was running down the paper.

Everyone, even Luffy, was quiet as the two girls worked together. Usopp's magnifying glass was at their side, occasionally picked up to look at something. The air around everyone was tense. Sanji couldn't help but stare at the two girls as they worked, hoping that they found something that might help.

"Well Nami, what is it? Did I find the right thing? Is it the right thing you were looking for, Nami?" Luffy asked. Of course, he couldn't stay quiet too long. However, Nami only held up her hand to shut him up and the glare she gave him worked even better.

Sanji sighed. Like Luffy he too wanted to know if they were right. If Sam was only a small child somehow that had somehow grown older. If he was they just might have a chance. There was still a bit of hope.

"Well…"Robin said finally putting down the half of document she was holding and glanced at Nami then to the rest; her usual innocent smile on her face.

Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to continue, leaning forward wondering what she would say. Though there was silence afterward as she took the other half of the birth certificate. Everyone sighed together and slumped back once more.

Sanji frowned and sighed. He lit his cigarette and for the hundredth time wondered what was taking the girls so long to figure it out. It took a lot in him not to lash out at the beautiful ladies. Of course, he would hate himself if he did. He would never yell at a beautiful woman even if his life depended on it. It just wasn't right for a man to do that.

However, he couldn't help the irritated sigh that escaped his lips once again. He tried to stop and could see it was getting on Nami's nerves as well, but he just couldn't help that.

Frowning he glanced over at the swordsman who was fast asleep against a tree. "Cha," he mumbled and took a drag of his cigarette. _Of course he could sleep. _He thought to himself and leaned back on the palms of his hands and stared up at the night sky.

He soon found himself lost just staring at those stars. They were beautiful like eyes watching down on you. It gave Sanji a good feeling inside. It was like those stars were telling him things were going to be fine. They were like a blanket of comfort staring down at him from the sky.

He sighed and laid himself down fully, his head resting in the soft grass under him. _The sky… the sea… _He thought to himself and frowned. They both were mysterious to him. They both were their own adventure.

**~X~**

_The sky and the sea: looking at them I can't help but wonder what they really are. Seeing those stars up there looking back at me, it is a wonder what they really are. I know a lot of people say they are just a ball of burning gas, but sometimes… I wonder if there is more to it. _

_Is it really just a coincidence that those stars formed the consolations? Or is there another reason behind it? _

_And the sea, the maps say there are five; I believe there are six… but then if you look at it: there is only one. Take away all the land, and mountains and everything in-between, there really is just one big sea. All the fish will be connected, and nothing divided. _

He smiled.

_Somewhere out there, there is a sea like that, with all the fish and best spices around: the All Blue. One day I want to find it… I don't have to be there for long; even a glimpse of the sea will be fine. Just to know that it's real and that it's there. _

_That is my dream… and I hope to someday accomplish that dream. Unless I die within the next few days._

**~X~**

"Sanji-kun?" Nami's voice ran through Sanji's head, snapping him out of his day dream.

He blinked and took a look around, then turned to Nami. "Yes, Nami-san?" He asked, sitting up again.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" She asked, an annoyed look on her face as she stared at the blond.

Sanji blinked. "Oh, I am so sorry my sweet, but no, I did not. Can you please repeat it, my dear?"

Nami sighed and shook her head. But the look of announce quickly disappeared and she smiled. "We figured out the birth certificate!"

Sanji's smile grew. "Oh, that is great! So do you think it is Sam's?"

Nami nodded. "Yes, and if it is right, then Sam is three years old and we'll have a better chance at betting him. Grown up magically or not, and smart or not - all three year old kids are the same," she explained and smiled wickedly.

Usopp blinked and poked at her. "Oi, Nami you are making a scary face," he said only to receive a kick to the head.

"Nami-swan is NOT scary!" Sanji yelled, glaring at Usopp.

Usopp held the top of his head and nodded. "Sorry…"

Sanji settled down again and smiled. "So, what is the plan then? We try to manipulate him in telling us his secret or weakness, something like that?"

Nami nods. "Yes. Being three he would be easy to find them out, but being as strong as he is… it won't be an easy thing to accomplish."

"Yeah, and we will do that by working together. Jack and I will know what to do, so you don't have to worry about us," Sanji said with a bitter tone.

Nami frowned. She didn't like the way Sanji said that and gave him a concerned look. "But Sanji-kun-"

Sanji shook his head and raised a hand to stop her from talking. "Don't worry about it Nami-san, Jack and I both know one of us has to die, we are prepared and know what to do. Like the Marimo said we each have a fifty-fifty chance and what happens, happens. There is no reason to dwell on it anymore."

Everyone stared at Sanji then looked away, all sighing not sure what to say. Everyone but Luffy and Zoro that is. Zoro was still asleep and Luffy had a smile on his face.

"I told you guys, everything will work out fine!" He smiled broadly.

Zoro snorts awake and blinks. "Huh? Morning already?"

Sanji glances at him. "No idiot, go back to sleep," he said in a softer tone then he meant to, making the insult die off his tongue.

Blinking the sleep away Zoro glances at Sanji. "Ok," he said while yawning and closing his eyes once more. Soon soft snores could be heard and Sanji shook his head at the swordsman.

**~X~**

Later that night after everyone went to bed, Jack was awake and sitting far away from the tent, against a tree with guitar in his lap. He was staring out into the distance, not really looking at anything in particular just thinking about the last few weeks he spent with the Straw Hat crew.

It had been some of the happiest days of his life. He knew he was going to miss it, but he was glad it happened. He knew when this was all over and turned out the right way, he could die peacefully, but if things turned bad… he wasn't sure. He knew if Sanji was the one to die, then he knew he'd live the rest of his life guilty and knew nothing would be the same.

"There would be an empty feeling in the air," he mumbled to himself and stared at the dark sky. _They would lose someone important to them and know it was because of me. It wouldn't be the same. _He sighed sadly, but smiled as he glanced up at the stars. _I just hope Zoro does the right thing. Maybe I should talk to him one more time; if I get the chance, that is…_

**~X~**

It was morning, but the sky was still dark due to rain. Everyone had to move back to the ship for the time being and wait until it passed. The tents weren't strong enough to take the heavy downpour and Nami said it wouldn't last all day.

So, the crew was in the galley and Sanji had started breakfast on captain's orders even though Luffy had fallen back to sleep. Sanji knew though, that the moment Luffy started to smell the meat, he would bounce right up. He sighed and flipped over another pancake.

Zoro stretched and yawned as he finished his orange juice and glanced at Sanji. "What were you doing sleeping out of the tent, cook?"

Sanji frowned. "Oh, that's where Jack fell asleep last night, and where I woke up," he said and poured more batter into the pan.

Zoro frowned. "Ah, okay then," he said and turned his gaze to the table. He wasn't sure what to think about that. He wasn't even sure if Jack was still mad at him. He didn't know why that bothered him but it did… a little.

A plate was set in front of Zoro snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked up to see Sanji, standing in front of him. He then glanced at the plate which was full of pancakes, bacon and sausage. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Sanji nodded and sat down a glass of orange juice next to his plate, then served the rest of the breakfast.

Zoro watched him from the corner of his eyes before beginning to eat; his mind wondering off to different things.

**~X~**

Later that morning after everyone ate Sanji stood in the galley by the sink, washing dishes. An unlit cigarette laid on his bottom lip as he pondered to what to do. He was bored.

Sure, in a day or so - maybe even in a few hours - Sam was going to return. Though for the time being, he wanted something to do, something to take his mind off of everything.

Cooking usually did the trick, but it was to early for snack time and far too early for lunch. He sighed and turned off the water to the sink as he dried the last dish.

After that was done he took a look around his kitchen. He had already cleaned everything in the room. There wasn't much to do now, but sit and wait. "Maybe I'll just take a short nap," he mumbled to himself.

As Sanji made his way out of the galley he stopped and leaned against the wall, hand over his head. A headache was approaching and a nasty one at that. _Is this what Chopper was talking about? _He asked himself and sighed. Slowly he let his hand drop and leaned away from the wall.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk. _The sound of heavy metal banging together, pounded in his head. Sanji flinched and closed his eyes, groaning at the sound. _Clunk, clunk, clunk_. The sound repeated over and over again, his headache grew and so did his annoyance.

"What is that sound?" He asked himself, turning around the corner where the noise started to get louder. _Clunk, clunk, clunk._Sanji glared at the swordsman from where he was standing, watching as he repeatedly lifts his weights. "Oi, shitty swordsman!"

_Clunk._Zoro banged his weights together one last time and turned to face Sanji a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

Sanji took out a new cigarette, lighting a match he sparked the cigarette to life and glared at the swordsman. "Can you cool it with the weight lifting for a while?"

Zoro blinked and turned back around. The weights lifting once more and he continued his work out. "Why should I?" He asked, already becoming sweaty from the movements.

"Because I have a headache and because I said so," Sanji answered, taking a puff of his cigarette, the smoke swirling around his head.

Zoro grunted but did not stop. "So go lay down or something."

"Bastard, how I can I sleep with all that noise? Can't you just stop for a half hour? Take a nap or something like you always do," Sanji said, getting more irritated as the noise continued.

Zoro frowned, and once again stopped his movements and turned around to glance at Sanji once again. "Don't want to," he said then once again continued his lifting, this time facing Sanji, a smirk on his face.

Sanji glared, taking the cigarette from his lips and tapping the ashes off the end lightly. "Too bad," he said calmly and his glare deepened.

Zoro frowned and thrust the weights harder together, making the sounds even louder. He smirked with satisfaction when Sanji flinched, and held on the side of his face. "'Too bad' nothing. Stop being a pansy, cook, and take it like a man."

Sanji lowered his arm and once again brought the cigarette back to his lips. "You asking for a fight, shitty swordsman? Headache or not, I'll kick your ass."

Zoro smirked, and dropped his weights hard to the ground, causing another flinch of the cook. "Bring it, Scarecrow," he said, and took out two of his swords, his smirk blooming.

Sanji was now returning the smirk, biting at the end of his cigarette. "I'll bring it all right, moss for brains!" He said and charged forward, a right leg swinging up and aiming for Zoro's face. It was blocked by a single blade, pushing him back.

Both men grinned at one another. The boredom now gone and headache forgotten, this was one thing both men had missed in the last 6 months.

**~X~**

The fight was still continuing. It had lasted for thirty minutes now, when Nami finally had enough. She walked up behind the two and punched them both in the head. "Enough!" She shouted and the two were knocked on the ground.

Both the swordsman and cook held their heads and groaned in pain. Nami stared down at them and shook her head with annoyance. "Geez! When I seen you two go at it, I let it be knowing you guys have some sort of enjoyment out of beating each other, but this was long enough! Sanji-kun, Luffy is hungry and demanding lunch. Zoro, you can go with Usopp and gather some fruit. We may need them before reaching the next island."

"Yes, Nami-swan! Right away!" Sanji said a goofy smile on his face as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Zoro grunted and stood up straight, still rubbing his head. "I don't have to listen to you," he protested but none the less made his way over to Usopp and took one of the barrels.

Nami watched with satisfaction. "Boys are idiots," she mumbled to herself and turned back to her seat in the lounge chair.

**~X~**

After dinner Sanji was laying down in the tent. Now that the area was dry again it was okay to return to the campsite. They had taken a little over an hour to set up the tents and when they did, Sanji was just whipped out. He laid there in the tent, curled up on his side. He was comfortable and just waited for sleep to take over him.

Though it didn't happen. No matter how much his body wanted it, no matter how much his mind screamed at him to sleep, he couldn't. And he didn't know why.

He turned over onto his back and stretched out his legs, his feet poking out of his blanket. He sighed and sat up, fixing the blanket so it covered his toes. At that time, the tent flap open and the swordsman walked in.

Sanji glanced at him with a frown and bit his lower lip. He stood silent though and watched Zoro crawl over to his spot on the right of him. He frowned and laid himself back down, curling up so his back was facing the swordsman.

Zoro watched as Sanji lay down on his side and frowned. When he came into the tent he could see that the cook looked exhausted. He looked as if he just did Nami's chores ten times that day plus more. All he really did was his normal cooking, helped with the tent, and that fight they shared.

The fight. That had been the best part of the whole day. It made him feel good. He licked his lower lip where it was split, tasting the blood. Sanji had kicked him good in the face. And the best part - it felt good.

He forgot how good those fights were with the cook. Not to mention it was good training. The cook was faster than he was and that was good training for his eyes. This way he could keep a good eye on the enemy no matter how fast they were.

Zoro sighed as he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a big day. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about it. He glanced at the cook from the corner of his eye and frowned. Sanji's back was still facing him, and though he couldn't see his face, he knew he was awake.

_His mind must be going a thousand miles per hour. _Zoro thought with a heavy sigh, rubbing his hands over his face with a frustration grunt.

Sanji turned so he was facing the swordsman then and frowned. "You ok?" He spoke in a soft whisper, startling Zoro nonetheless.

Zoro glanced at Sanji when he heard him spoke. It had surprised him to hear the cook speak and in such a soft tone. He nodded. "Yeah…"he said, turning on his side so he was facing the cook now. "Are you?"

Sanji frowned. "Jus' tired," he said, eyes lowering so he was looking away from the other man.

Zoro frowned and looked away as well. He didn't know what it was, but he had an itch to reach out to the other man. _But if I do that wouldn't I be hurting Jack?_He frowned and glanced at the cook, green eyes meeting with a crystal blue one.

Sanji didn't know what he was thinking, but he reached out and touched Zoro's face. He watched the swordsman as he leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and kissed the other man, their lips quickly connecting.

Strong hands wrapped around a thin waist, pulling the cook over. Sanji obeyed, mouth opening as a slick tongue derived into his mouth. A moan. A touch to the cheek.

Both pulled away, slightly panting and staring at one another. Zoro moved and Sanji followed, both connecting in a breathless kiss.

Thin arms wrapped around a thick waist. Strong hands ran through golden hair. A gasp and a moan. The kiss deepened, and Sanji melted in the hot passion which was the swordsman's touch.

A scream was heard from outside the tent and neither of the two had noticed. A flash of light and fire sparked the tent. Zoro quickly pushed the cook away and got up, both running out of the flaming tent in a flash.

Fire surrounded the area and a deep and a deep laugh could be heard from the behind the flames.

Another piercing scream and a splash of blood flew through the air.

"NAMI!"

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Flames and Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Jack and Sam are the only charters that belong to me. **

* * *

_**~Chapter Eighteen~**_

**Flames and Blood**

Sanji watched as flames danced around him when he emerged from the tent, Zoro right behind him. He heard the call for Nami and looked everywhere for the navigator; however, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" He called out, turning to Usopp who had a horrified look on his face.

Usopp pointed and both Sanji and Zoro turned to see what it was. Nami was lying on the ground knocked out. Standing next to her was a tall man, with short blond hair and piercing blood-red eyes. Sanji stared in horror.

Zoro glanced at the cook before looking to the man, and quickly drew his swords. "Oi cook, pull yourself together," he mumbled as he watched the blond man lift Nami up slowly into his arms.

Luffy's eyes narrowed with anger and he brought an arm back, stretching it far behind him. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" He shouted in anger, the arm springing forward aiming for the man's face.

The man grinned and blurred away, Luffy's hand smacking into a tree, the rubber man springing forward and crashing into it and slamming hard onto the ground.

"Luffy!" Chopper and Usopp shouted at the same time, turning their attention back to the man who was floating in the air, laughing at the rubber man.

Luffy grumbled as he jumped to his feet, the bark from the tree falling around him as he stood back to his feet. "Let go of Nami!" He demanded.

Sam turned his gaze from Sanji over to Luffy a wicked grin on his face. "This girl?" he asked, looking down at Nami's face blood running from the top of her head. He smiled. "Girls are icky!" He said and dropped her right into the fire below.

"NAMI!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy cried together.

Zoro didn't hesitate to move, jumping toward the flames to try and catch Nami, but twenty hands made it there first, catching Nami in a net. Robin stood smiling several feet away from Zoro, her arms crossed over her chest.

With a quick sweep the hands tossed Nami away from the fire and over to Zoro. The swordsman caught her in stride and gently placed her down by the tent. Chopper quickly ran over to the navigator to check her over.

Sam turned to look at Robin with a deep frown. "That was mean! I wanted to see her burn!" the man pouted arms crossed over his chest.

Robin smiled. "I'm sorry, but burning our navigator would be bad."

Sam would blink a few times and lowers himself to the ground standing next to the tree. "Bad?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

Robin's smile grew and she nodded. "Yes, it would be very bad. You don't want to do a time out, do you?"

Sam shook his head and covered his face. "No! No, Sam doesn't want that!"

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted his right arm stretching forward and slamming right into Sam's back.

Sam cried out from the punch and stumbled forward. His red eyes glowed and he turned to Luffy with an angry look to his face. "You hit me!"

Luffy's arm snapped back to its original position and he grinned at the blond man. "Heh-heh, damn right."

Sanji watched everything from near the tent; his eyes wide as he stared at Sam. His breathing was heavy and he couldn't believe Sam was there and so soon. He couldn't move and wanted nothing more then run. He could feel his heart slamming in his chest, beating faster and faster by the second.

"Oi, cook!" Zoro shouted, trying to get the blonds attention and form a plan along with Ace while Luffy had Sam distracted.

No response.

Zoro cursed under his breath and ran over to the blond pounding onto his shoulder. "Oi, Sanji!"

Sanji jumped and turned to Zoro, blinking a few times. "Uh… right," he said in a low voice letting Zoro lead him to follow Ace. "So what's the plan?" He asked as he ran besides the swordsman.

Zoro glanced at Sanji and then back to Ace who was leading the way. "We are going to try and attack Sam from behind while Robin and Luffy distract that demented bastard. Chopper and Usopp are staying with Nami until she wakes up," he explained.

Sanji swallowed and nodded, his eyes widening when a sudden blast was sent their way, sending Ace, Zoro and himself flying backwards into the ground. They landed in the dirt, tumbling about, Sanji's chains getting stuck as he sank into the mud.

Ace cursed and stood up quickly watching as a dark wall started to form up from the ground, quickly forming around the area and blocking everything and everyone in. He cursed under his breath, watching Luffy being thrown into the ground next to Robin. "Luffy!" He shouted with anger.

Zoro watched from where he was, gripping Wadou tightly into his hand and removing the sword from the sheath. "Damn it! What's with this guy's power?!"

Sanji slowly lifted his head from the ground, mud running down his face as he watched Sam slowly approaching them. He quickly scurried up to his feet only to tumble over again and fall on his back side. He cursed and held onto his right wrist as a burning sensation started to act up again.

He was starting to feel tired and week again and he knew this was the wrong time. He knew he may have to let Jack take over if this continued. Grunting he slowly rose to his feet and stood next to the swordsman, breathing heavy.

"Oi, cook, stay strong," Zoro said without looking at the blond next him.

Sanji just nodded, his chest clutching and he swallowed, standing straight. He could feel Jack stirring in his mind, waiting for permission. Sanji nodded and closed his eyes, letting Jack take over.

Jack stumbled a bit as he was pushed out of the chains and Sanji's mind. He took a look around noticing the large black wall that surrounded the area and shivered. It was just like last time…_No wonder Sanji seemed so out of place. _He thought as he glanced at the swordsman who was looking toward the fight between Luffy and Sam.

"Is he nuts… fighting him alone?"

"That's Luffy for you," Zoro said, turning his gaze to Jack with a frown. "You alright, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Fine, for now…" He said and sighed heavily.

Sam had once again slammed Luffy hard into a tree, the rubber man going through the bark and into the black wall. He screamed from pain, coughing up blood as he fell to his knees.

"Luffy!" Everyone screamed at once, all eyes wide.

Sam frowned and watched as the rubber man fell into the dirt face first. He smirked and turned his head to Jack, his smile growing. He cracked his neck slightly to the side and clapped his hands. "There is my favorite toy!" He giggled and slowly made his way toward the other blond. Zoro and Ace however jumped in front of Jack, ready to fight.

Sam stopped and blinked as he looked at the two. "Nah! Move!" He pouted.

Ace grinned and pulled back his fist flames sparking under his feet and both arms. "Heh, I don't think so."

Zoro bit onto Wadou and positioned himself into a fighting stance. "Not a chance!"

"Ace, Zoro…" Jack said with a shocked expression. He swallowed and took out his own long swords, spinning them in his grasp as if they were kitchen knives. There was no time to be afraid and he knew it. These people were ready to risk their lives for him, and he'd be damned if he was going to sit back and watch. _Don't worry Sanji; I'll get your life back. _

And without warning Jack jumped over both the swordsman and fire user and charged forward, disappearing once and reappearing above Sam's head. He shouted and swung around legs kicking out and smacking the demon on the side of the head twice, then a third time in the neck before landing behind the other man, skidding through the dirt.

Sam cried out from the sudden attack and spun around to face Jack. He glared at the cook with angry eyes. "You are being very bad!" He shouted then raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

Jack's chains then started to glow and the blond was raised to the air and then thrown hard into the large black wall, his back cracking hard against it. Jack fell to the ground landing on his knees then face first into the dirt.

"Jack!" Ace and Zoro called out together.

Zoro gritted his teeth and made his way toward the blond, only for something to throw him back. He grunted in pain and looked up; Sam was looking at him with an innocent smile. "Don't even think about it, swordsman."

"You son of a bitch!" Zoro screamed getting back to his feet and charged toward Sam this time.

Sam held up his hand and the chains on Jack's wrist glowed again. Jack suddenly disappeared, reappearing next to Sam, his long arms wrapped around Jack's waist.

Zoro stopped in his tracks then and cursed under his breath. "Let go of him!"

Sam touched Jack's face gently with long, cold fingers. He grin as he forced Jack's face up so he could look at him and smirk. "Mmm, you must be the man who holds their hearts," he laughed and moved to the side, dodging Luffy's sudden attack. He chuckled and turned to face the rubber man.

"Let go of him!" Luffy shouted, his fingers curling into tight fist as he stared at Sam. "I'm not going to let you hurt any of my nakama!"

Sam frowned deeply. "I'm not going to hurt him, no, no… Just play with them," he smiled wickedly.

"I'm not going to allow that either!" Luffy shouted bringing back his right arm and stretching it forward. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" The arm stretched forward and slammed into Sam's face.

Sam had dropped Jack when he was hit in the face, stumbling back a few steps. He slowly brought a hand to his face, looking shocked.

Jack grunted and crawled away form Sam and back to his feet. Ace took him by the shoulders and pushed him back near Nami, Usopp and Chopper. Nami has regained consciousness and was back to her feet thanks to Chopper's help.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Nami asked, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Jack nodded. "Yeah…" He said and rubbed at his hip gently. "Just a little sore," he grunted and turned to see what was going on.

Sam was facing them again, his red eyes watching their every move with an annoyed look on his face. "Now, let's see…What do I have to do?" He wondered and tilted his head to the side.

Zoro and Ace made their way over to the others and stood next to Jack. Zoro placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, before pulling him to the side and looking at him. "You and Sanji alright? Things are going to start to get rough now…. I can only guess what is going to happen in a matter of minutes."

Jack stared back at Zoro, a deep frown on his face. He glanced back at Sam who was currently being distracted by Robin's many hands. He sighed then turned to look back at Zoro, smiling. "Yeah, I know. It's all right, what happens - happens, right?"

Zoro frowned and shook his head. "What if you stay?"

Jack shook his head too and watched as fire started to flare up around Ace as he charged in to save Robin. "I know what you said. You were going to pick a random decision, but I am going to make the decision for you. I want you to pick Sanji."

Zoro stared at Jack with wide eyes. "But, how you have control of the body?"

Jack frowned. "I know… I'll switch with him."

Zoro would shake his head. "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded with a deep frown. "Yes. He deserves to live. He has a lot of things to do yet. I have lived my dream, thanks to him. It's best if he lives his now. Let them know who you have chosen."

Zoro frowned, his eyes looking sad and he grabbed Jack's hand gently. "But, Jack…"

"Zoro, I-" Just as Jack was about to say something, a loud laugh could be heard in the background, as Sam started to approach them.

Zoro growled and turned to see Sam raise a hand. Sam's laughter dyed down and turned into a wicked and evil grin. "You won't get your way!" Sam laughed.

Before Zoro could say or do anything in return there was a flash of light. His eyes widened when Jack was hit right in the chest and thrown back from what looked like an explosion. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Zoro then as Jack hit the ground and fire started to flair up around him.

A dead silence and eerie feeling. Zoro's heart pounded in his chest and everything came back to life.

"JACK!"

A cold laughter shouted thought the sky in a mocking tone as a man lay dead and other was lost…

_**To be continued… **_


	20. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Final Chapter. (Not counting the epilogue) Hope You all enjoy. **

* * *

_**~Chapter Nineteen~**_

**The Final Battle**

"JACK!" Zoro called out, eyes wide as he watched the blond was thrown into the fire. His heart raced and he felt as if the world has stopped or slowed down in that single moment.

Sam was laughing in the background, laughing wickedly and loud. The laughing ringing in everyone's ears. "It's a gamble! Which one do you think is dead? Or maybe they both are!" He laughed, the look on his face showed how much he was enjoying the whole thing.

Luffy's eyes narrowed and he curled his fingers into tight fist, the bones cracking. "WHY, YOU!" He shouted, and charged forward. He through his leg into the air, stretching it as far as it can go and slammed it back down onto Sam's head. "Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" (1)

Sam wasn't expecting Luffy's attack and was thrown into the ground. Before he could gather his bearings, another attack was heading for him.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" The rubber man shouted, springing his arms hard into Sam's chest and throwing him into the black wall.

Sam fell to his knees and coughed, shocked from the sudden attacks. Luffy watched from where he stood, stretching out his legs and arms, getting ready to do more damage.

Sam slowly got up, glaring at the rubber man. "You are mean!" He said, rubbing some blood off his bottom lip, an evil smirk on his face.

"You hurt my nakama and now I'm going to hurt you!" Luffy said, resting his hands on his knees and he pumped into them, steam rising from his body with each pump. Soon Luffy's whole body was pink in color, steam coming out of his skin. "Gear second," he said with an smirk.

Sam glared at Luffy with a pouted face and arms folded over his chest. He watched the rubber man with a curious look wonder what Luffy was about to do.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy shouted and before Sam could think what looked to be thousands of hands appeared out of nowhere and started to rapidly attack him, sending him into the wall. Luffy then pulled back his right arm and without warning sprung it outward. "GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!"

With a blink of an eye, Sam's gut was punched hard, the wall cracking behind Sam's back and sending him straight through it and into some trees. Sam crashed to the ground and landed on his back, appearing to be knocked out.

Meanwhile, Zoro was making his way toward Sanji's body, stopping when blue flames burst from the ground. His eyes widened when he saw something that looked like a ghost. He gaped seeing it was Jack and he wondered what the hell was going on.

"Zoro!" Jack said, looking as shocked as the swordsman was. He would look back though the flames seeing Sanji and then looks down at his own hands. Slowly he glanced back at the swordsman and a sad smile appeared on his face. "It's time."

Zoro's eyes narrow. "Time? What about the cook?"

"If I am here then he is fine. Zoro, please set me free!"

Zoro glared at Jack and glanced at the cook, sweat running down his forehead. A noise could be heard in the background. Sam was getting back to his feet now.

Jack watched with horror and shook his head. "Please Zoro!"

Sam had gotten back up and stared at Jack as the ghost figure was escaping the binds of the chain. He growled. "No!"

Zoro stared at Sam and then back to Jack. "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, please... I couldn't live with myself if I took his life. Don't think of me as losing someone, because you still have him. There can only be _one sky_, _one sea_and _one love_, Zoro…not two."

Sam leaped into the air, hand raising as a golden glow started to appear. "You're mine!"

"Zoro, PLEASE!" Jack begged, and before he could say anything else Zoro swung his sword up in the air. "Jack, I set you free!"

"NO!" Sam screamed.

The chains around Jack and Sanji glowed. Jack gasped, his eyes wide as the chains snapped disappearing in blue flames. Zoro jumped back and watched as Jack lifted up into the air, his spirit glowing. He watched in awe.

Sam fell to the ground eyes wide. "NO! THAT'S MY TOY! NO! NO!" He screamed, jumping up and down like a child.

Zoro watched the "child" cry out and then glanced back at Jack as the ghost glowed brighter, raising higher up in the sky. Ace and Nami were now standing next to him, soon followed by Usopp, Chopper and Robin. Jack looked down at them with happy smile on his face and he waved.

"Thank you!" He said with a bright smile, looking down at everyone as he slowly got closer and closer to a golden light that had appeared in the sky.

"You're welcome!" Usopp and Chopper said together both in tears and hugging onto each other.

"Bye Jack!" Nami called out waving a hand.

"Take care," Ace said with a grin.

"Bye, Jack! Don't worry, I'll kick his ass for you!" Luffy said from where he was standing, getting ready for another attack.

Jack waved and nodded. He glanced at Zoro then turned to Sanji. "I need to thank you most of all..." He said to the knocked out blond.

Zoro watched Jack and let out heavy sigh. He nodded his head to the ghost figure, a small smile on his face, his arms folded over his chest.

Jack continued watching at them all before disappearing completely. The golden light that shined on them disappeared with him. Sam watched with horror and he screamed again.

"This is your fault!" He said glaring at Sanji. Without another warning, the demon shoot through the air, aiming for the cook. His hand was raised in which a black orb appeared. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Sanji!" Everyone screamed in union.

Zoro and Ace quickly turned to attack, but a rubber arm beat them to it as Luffy grabbed a hold of Sam's collar and tossed the demon child backwards. The large black orb fell from his hand and to the ground, rolling toward where Sanji lay. As soon as it hit the flames near the blond a large explosion erupted.

Sam laughed as the others watched in horror. Zoro had ran toward the flames as fast as he could, jumping through them hoping to reach Sanji in time.

Luffy screamed in anger, face going red as he once more was in gear second. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He shouted and slammed his fist hard into Sam's fist repeatedly.

Zoro found the cook tossed and right leg burning. He cursed and ran for the blond, stomping the flames out of Sanji's leg. He cursed again when he got burnt himself but he didn't really care. With a smooth motion he lifted the blond in his arms bridal style and ran toward the others.

He laid the cook down on the cold ground. "Chopper! Look after the cook!" He yelled and stood to his feet. He eyed the fight. Without another word he made his way over toward the dangerous area.

Chopper had scurried over as soon as Zoro had called his name and went right to work looking at Sanji. The blonds' head and wrist were bleeding badly, and the burn on his leg was third degree. "Usopp, Ace, I need cold water. Please hurry and get some. Nami, get my bag!"

Ace nodded, and head out to fetch the water with Usopp right behind him. Nami had quickly ran to where Chopper's bag laid and grabbed it in a hurry.

"Here, Chopper," she said, opening it and setting it next to the small doctor.

Meanwhile, Zoro was walking towards the fight between Luffy and Sam. His bandana was tied around his head and two swords were out, pointing to the ground as he walked.

"Luffy, hold him still," Zoro said in a serious tone.

Luffy glanced at Zoro from where he was and nodded with a grin. "All right, Zoro!"

Sam was standing in the middle of them, looking from Zoro to Luffy. He growled, raising a hand but was too slow as long rubber arms and legs grabbed a hold of him. Luffy had wrapped both arms around Sam's shoulder's and legs tightly around his waist. "GET OFF!"

"I'm ready, Zoro!" Luffy screamed.

Zoro clamped Wadou in his mouth and crossed both swords in front of him. His eyes narrowed and were hidden beneath his bandana. "Oni..." he started to say and in a blink of an eye charged forward to Sam. Luffy let go in the last second... "GIRI!" He finished as his swords sliced through Sam, making an ex mark across the chest with a third slash through the middle.

Zoro landed behind Sam as the blond demon screamed in pain. Zoro put away both swords and stood straight before putting Wadou away too. With a final click, blood shot out from Sam's gut and the blond fell over.

The orange glow surrounded his body before he disappeared without a trace. Zoro let out a sigh and removed the bandana from his head. "Good riddance..." He said softly and glanced at Luffy.

Luffy gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Thehehe!"

Zoro smiled at his captain and watched as the large, black walls disappeared. He sighed again before turning to where Chopper was working on Sanji. "Oi, Chopper, how is he?"

"Well, his leg will be okay, but he won't be able to walk on it for a day or so though," he said checking over Sanji's bandages. "His hands and wrist… They will take a little longer to heal. He may not be able to cook..."

"For how long, Chopper? A couple of weeks? A month?" Asked Nami.

Chopper looked down, looking sad and he shook his head. "It could be as long as one month to six... Those chains snapped each wrist when they were removed. And remember when Jack said they were burning him? Well, he barley has any good skin left. He'll need to wear a cast on each hand. Then when the cast is taken off, he'll still have to wear bandages. It'll take at least a year for it to grow back," he explained.

Everyone glanced at one another, all wearing the same look. Luffy looked at Chopper and patted his head. "What else is wrong, Chopper?"

Chopper sniffed and looked up at Luffy with large eyes. "His body is warn out. From the soul jumping, and not getting the right sleep… He's exhausted. It might be a few days until he wakes up."

"When you say a few days, how long are we talking about?" Zoro asked, eyes not leaving the sleeping cook.

"Only two or three. Maybe less."

Luffy blinked. "So we just have to wait for Sanji to wake up and get better to eat again?"

Luffy then received a smack in the head from Nami. "Idiot! Don't you care at all that Sanji-kun may not be able to cook for at least next three months?"

Luffy's eyes then widened and he grabbed onto his face. "WHAT?! SANJI CAN'T COOK?" Tears started to leek down from his eyes then. "CHOPPER MAKE HIM BETTER!"

Ace brought a hand to Luffy's shoulder making the rubber man quiet. "Luffy, you'll still get to eat. I'm sure someone can cook, plus its not like Sanji will be completely helpless in the kitchen. I'm sure he can give orders and do some things. Sanji is a strong guy, I doubt a little broken wrist and some missing skin will stop him that easily."

Zoro grinned. "You got that right. Even after being electrocuted on Sky Island that shit cook got back up and continued to fight. He might be a perverted idiot, but he isn't week."

"And that says a lot coming form Zoro," said Nami with a smile. "But they are right, Sanji will be okay," she said, patting Chopper's head gently.

Chopper sniffed a few more times and his eyes brightened. "Yeah, you're right. But we can't stay here. It would be best if we move Sanji; he'll rest better on the Merry."

Luffy grinned. "Right. And then let's eat!" That earned him another smack from Nami.

"Chopper, how will we know when Sanji can cook again?" Zoro asked staring up at the starry sky.

"Well I'll know as soon as he wakes up. I can check his wrist and burns out and see how they are heeling. Then maybe again in a few days to a week. Sanji will be able to tell me in how much pain he is then too."

Zoro nodded and smiled. "Okay. You guys go ahead before me," he said looking at the others then back to the sky.

Luffy had seemed to understand and nodded. "Yosh, we'll be on the ship," he said, gently bringing Sanji up into his arms bridal style.

As everyone left for the ship Zoro stood there staring at the sky frowning deeply. The stars that night seemed more brighter and Zoro knew it was because of what happened that night. He didn't know why, but something told him that Jack was looking at him from somewhere. He smiled. "Thanks Jack," he said in a soft whisper and turned to leave. "We won't forget you..." He said and started to walk back to the Going Merry.

As he was walking back though, a chill ran up his spine as if someone had pushed him along. He blinked and looked back seeing nothing there. He smirked however and had an odd feeling that one day they will be seeing Jack again.

**~X~**

When the next morning came, everyone on the Going Merry was still fast asleep. All the men were spread out in their room, with Sanji laying on a flat mattresses on the floor. Zoro slept next to him, sitting up against the wall, his chin down on his chest and snoring.

Sanji's eyes flickered open and he groaned softly. He was still far to tired to know what was going on but hearing how quiet it was had him worried and he struggled to get up; a hand stopped him.

"Shh… Go back to sleep, idiot cook," Zoro said in a low, calm voice.

Sanji thought he had said Zoro's name, but all that came out was another groan and a mumble.

"Just go to sleep," Zoro said again, bringing the blanket higher on Sanji. "Everything's fine."

Hearing Zoro's soft words, Sanji sighed and closed his eyes, falling right back to sleep. Zoro watched him from where he was sitting and shook his head, going back to sleep himself.

When Sanji awoke again it was three days later and mid-afternoon. He groaned from slight pain in his leg. His eyes flicked open and he found that he was still on the Going Merry. He blinked and slowly sat up. "I'm alive?"

Sanji gasped and looked at his his wrist before letting tears fall. The chains were gone. They were finally gone. That meant the shit head had picked him. Him over Jack. He was free and he couldn't believe it.

"Oi, Sanji?" A gruff voice came from his right.

Sanji gasped and turned, tears streaking down his cheek. He blinked and stared at the Marimo who was sitting next to him. "Zoro..."

"What are you crying for?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

Sanji gently whipped the tears from his eyes, careful of the bandages on his hands and laughed.

Zoro continued to stare at him as if he was nuts. He then poked the cook in the chest. "Oi, Chopper's medicine get to your head or something?"

Sanji shook his head. "Things went well then? Everyone's okay?"

Zoro nodded. "Luffy has a few cuts and bruises and Nami has a nasty gash on her head. Other then that, we are fine. You're the worst of us all though, cook."

Sanji frowned. "And I didn't even fight... I guess my wrists are pretty bad?"

Zoro nodded. "They are. The chains you were wearing broke the bones, and you hardly have any skin left around them, either. Chopper said it might be a while before you can really cook again. Your right leg has a nasty burn on it too. Chopper doesn't want you walking on it for a while."

Sanji frowned and closed his eyes. He nodded slowly. "Okay. How long is a while?"

Zoro shrugs. "A few days to a week. Chopper wants to examine you. I'll go and fetch him," he said and stood up.

Sanji nodded. "Wait, Zoro."

Zoro stopped and turned to the cook. "Yeah?"

Sanji smiled. "Um... Thanks."

Zoro put a pinky to his left ear and cleaned it out. "Whatever. I guess we can talk later," he said and smirked, then walked out of the room to fetch Chopper.

Sanji smiled after him and sighed, sitting back against the wall. He hissed in slight pain from his leg but quickly relaxed. Not long after, Chopper ran in with his medical kit and quickly got to work on Sanji, checking everything over from head to toe.

"Well, Sanji, your leg is going to be fine. Though I won't know anything about your hands until another week or so," Chopper said with a sad look in his eyes.

Sanji smiled. "It's okay, Chopper. I can still use my fingers. That's good enough for now. The only thing I'll need are extra hands in the kitchen," he said with a small smile and stood up.

Chopper smiled and nodded. "Does it hurt to stand, Sanji?"

Sanji shook his head. "Nothing I'm not used to," he assured the little reindeer. "I'll be okay."

Chopper nodded again and ran out of the room, keeping the door open for Sanji as the cook limped out of the room. As soon as Sanji stepped out into the open sunlight there was a small cheer and pop from a champagne bottle. Sanji blinked in surprise and then smiled.

"Sanji-kun, how are you feeling?" Nami asked, a bright smile on her face from seeing the cook finally awake.

Sanji's eye turned into a bright pink heart and he practically squealed hearing the navigator's words. "Why thank you, Nami-swan! That means a lot to me hearing it from chyou!"

Nami rolled her eyes, but continued to smile and patted the cook's shoulder lightly. "Yeah, yeah…"

Robin smiled and handed Sanji a wine glass full of champagne. "Welcome back, Cook-san."

Sanji giggled, taking the glass. "Thank you, Robin-chwan!" Sanji smiled at everyone. He was glad things were now back to normal once again.

"Oi, Sanji," Ace said, walking up to the cook. "I'm glad you are doing better, and back with the crew," the fire user said resting a hand on the cook's shoulder. "But I've been neglecting my duty searching for Blackbeard for far too long. I must depart."

Sanji gave him a smile and a nod. "Ah, I understand. Thank you for everything, Ace," he said and gave the other man a small hug.

Ace nodded. "All right. Luffy, see you around!" He said and leaped off the side of the ship onto his own boat. With one more wave of goodbye, Ace was gone.

Sanji sighed, and glanced at everyone. "Well, I would like to cook something, but I think I'll need some help."

Luffy would cheer. "Yes! FOOD! USOPP HELP SANJI COOK!"

Usopp would salute. "Yes, sir!"

Sanji chuckled. He glanced at Zoro who was watching everything from the side. The swordsman stood there with his arms folded over his chest and a smile on his face. Sanji wasn't sure but he thought he had seen the man wink at him.

Sanji looked away blushing and made his way to the galley after Usopp.

**~X~**

Later that night Sanji stood outside, leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette and just enjoying the night breeze. The day went well, dinner wasn't too bad that he instructed Usopp to do, and helped out as much as he could. It felt good to be back on the Going Merry with his nakama.

It was a long journey, that was for sure, but it wasn't as lonely with Jack being there. He wished there could have been a way for the other blond to live, but... he was glad it turned all right in the end.

Sanji jumped when he felt a strong hand to his shoulder. He blinked and turned around. "Oi, Marimo, what do you want?"

Zoro grinned and leaned against the side of the ship next to the cook, his back against the wood so he could get a good view of the blonds' face. "I told you I would come and talk to you. What's the matter, idiot cook? Did I _scare_you?"

Sanji snorted and flicked his cigarette out to the open sea. "Of course not. You wish," he grinned and went silent. Both men stood there for a few minutes just listing to the waves. Sanji sighed. "So, how are you?"

Zoro glanced at the cook and smiled. He knew Sanji wasn't asking about his health but about Jack. "I'm all right," he said in a soft voice staring up at the sky. "He let me go and told me something before I let him go."

Sanji looked at him. "Oh? What was that?"

Zoro stared back. "That there is only one sky, one sea, and one love."

Sanji tilted his head to the side a bit confused at the words. He was taken a bit off guard when Zoro touched his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"It means, I choose you."

Sanji could only smile and lean into Zoro. "Thank you."

Zoro shook his head and pulled the cook close. "Don't mention it, cook. I was only keeping my promise."

Sanji chuckled and rested his forehead against Zoro's. "You're a shit head," he mumbled, eyes closed. "Love you too," he said with a sigh and kissed the swordsman gently at first, but soon deepened it.

For all it was worth, he was glad the whole ordeal happened. Zoro could only agree.

_**The end…?**_


	21. Epiloge

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Here is the Epilogue. It is my treat to all the readers! **

* * *

_**~Last Chapter~**_

**Epilogue**

Zoro ran his fingers through Sanji's hair as he kissed the cook hard and passionate, laying him down on the hard wood of the deck on the Going Merry. The moon was full and stars glistened on the sky. It was a beautiful warm night; a perfect night for the lovers to be alone, as everyone else stayed at a motel for the night.

Several weeks had passed since Sanji returned and it was no secret that he and Zoro were now lovers. It was all thanks to Nami that the two got this time alone.

Sanji let out a moan as he felt Zoro slid a hand over his crotch and his head went back as the swordsman bit down into his neck. "M-Marimo... Don't tease!"

Zoro grinned in Sanji's neck and lifts his head, looking at the blond. He shook his head and captured Sanji's lips once more, running his hand up the cook's chest. One by one, he unbuttoned the purple shirt Sanji wore and opened it wide. "Hush..." Zoro whispered and pinched a nipple.

Sanji yelped and moaned yet again, eyes closed. "Mmm..." he hummed as he felt Zoro's hands run over his growing erection. He opened his eyes again to watch the swordsman remove his pants, and tug them off his thin hips. A smile curled on his lips.

Sanji sat up and grabbed Zoro's shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. He then pulled off Zoro's shirt and tossed it to the side. Zoro smiled at the cook as milky soft hands ran up his hard chest, then down to his haramaki.

Said hands grabbed a hold of the green garments and tugged it down along with Zoro's pants. He grinned up at the swordsman and their lips connected again, kissing passionately and wrapped into each others arms naked.

Soft kisses, low whispers and gentle touches took place. Pleasure stormed through two lovers as the night passed. When it was over, Sanji laid next to Zoro, his head resting on a broad tan shoulder.

"One adventure gone, another soon to come. You ready for it, shitty swordsman?"

Zoro smiled and stared up at the skies. "As long as you don't disappear again, I'll take anything on."

Sanji chuckled. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Good... I just might need you in the next one."

"Knew you couldn't do anything without me around," Sanji said, but he smiled and leaned upward kissing Zoro's cheek. "But don't worry, I'll stick by your side even if you don't want me there."

Zoro glanced at him and pulled the blond close. "Good. I'm going to sleep."

Sanji rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. He went to say something else to the swordsman only to hear soft snoring. He smiled, and decided it wasn't important, because the swordsman already knew.

"One sky, one sea, one love..."

_**END.**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone. This is the end of the first half. If you wish to see more of Jack and Sam search for the squall. "One's Prize is One's Nightmare!" **


End file.
